Master of Alices
by BloodyHolly
Summary: Mikan cured Natsume from the Life Threatening Alice and claims her spot by Persona as his apprentice. He has no idea she did that and just resume to his life and realised Mikan isn't the way she used to be. And now, she's accepted to the Dangerous Ability
1. Mikan's Odd Behaviour

**I'm editing Master of Alice starting from chapter 1 (date 06.06.2010). This is my first ever fanfic in my life. Thank you to those who have been reading MoA!**

**Chapter 1: ****Mikan's Odd Behaviour**

_Darn!_ Mikan scolded herself after she woke up from bed knowing she practically had only 10 minutes to get to school. She rushed downstairs from her dorm room and got onto her new motorbike her grandfather sent to her for her birthday. _I know driving fast won't be safe but being late with Narumi-sensei is even worse!_

With that thought in mind, Mikan sped all the way from her dormitory to her High School Division. She clearly didn't make it on time, five minutes late even. She didn't bother looking at her watch and continued to run up the staircase to the top floor.

"Yaaaah!" She breathed out loud when she slammed her classroom door open.

"Mikan! Thank goodness, you're late, hurry, Narumi-sensei is on the wa–," Yuu didn't manage to finish his sentence as Narumi-sensei walked into the classroom.

_Oh damn..._ Mikan thought silently as Narumi-sensei glared at her. Ever since Alice Academy had a new 'Alice' guardian assigned to monitor the academy by the government, all the teachers have been acting strange. They all knew that their jobs and duties as Alices are at stake. "I'm sorry for being late, Narumi-sensei!" Mikan bowed.

Narumi-sensei put his book down and sighed. "Look Mikan, now's not the time for a grade A student like you to suddenly rebel. Coming late to class with a fact that you stay in the school will not help the school's reputation, even my own since I'm your class teacher. You even have a motorcycle, how on earth could I accept the fact that you're late?"

"B-But I –,"

"If it's the same story about you having to do some kind of weird experiments at night again and getting no sleep, I'm sorry Mikan, I can't accept that excuse any longer," Narumi-sensei looked at her with an apologetic expression. Mikan felt terrible and guilty. Narumi-sensei had done so much to cover for her mistakes to not be found out by the mean 'Alice' guardian, Ms. Aniya Kazuo. "J-Just go to your seat; I'm not in the mood to be lecturing you the same thing every single morning. Just go."

Mikan nodded and walked towards her place. She sits in between Natsume and Ruka. Ruka stood up and walked out to give way for Mikan to get to her seat. _I really am sorry Narumi-sensei. But what I'm doing is to get rid of that horrible 'Alice' and to help the school. You can judge me later, when I really did something that's worth to get mad about!_ Mikan thought silently.

"Mi-chan, are you okay?" Ruka asked softly to not attract Narumi-sensei's attention.

"I'm fine, thanks Ruka," Mikan said. Natsume glanced at her slightly and saw her slowly dozing off while holding her textbook up to her face. Natsume chuckled slightly when he heard her light snoring and when Narumi turned around Ruka pretended her was the one that fell asleep.

...

"Yah, Polka...Hey! Wake up!" Natsume started to shake Mikan's shoulders violently. "YAH! POLKA!" Once Mikan heard Natsume's loud voice she immediately opened her eyes in surprise. "It's breakfast, get up or else your drool will even flow and drip onto my place!"

Mikan sat straight in embarrassment and wiped the drool from her lips in response to what Natsume said. Natsume sighed and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Let's go," Natsume said and Mikan stood up to follow him.

"Ne, Natsume, why in the world did you wake me up? I had such a wonderful sleep!" Mikan stretched and yawned.

"It's because if no one wakes you up, who's going to be the one to finish the strawberry cheesecake in the cafeteria today," Natsume saw Mikan's eyes lit up.

"Today's a Tuesday? Really! AHH! I've been waiting for a week for this day to come again!" Mikan took out her special 'Strawberry Spoon' from her backpack and grinned. "Today will once again be a wonderful day!" Mikan squealed and Natsume chuckled.

"The Polka I met six years ago still remains as the Polka I know in the present, huh," Natsume said and Mikan pouted.

"Ne, I've known you for six years...I know you know what my name is!" Mikan said and folded her arms over her chest.

"I have a choice of whether to call you with your name or a nickname, right? I mean, Ruka calls you 'Mi-chan', so what's wrong with me calling you 'Polka'?" Natsume asked and Mikan looked away.

"Meanie," She muttered softly but Natsume still smiled when he heard that.

"Ah, I'll be going ahead to the lab, Matsuda-sensei wanted the Bunsen Burners to light up by an Alice stone, I offered help, jya (ciao, so long, bye, see you later, etc.), I'll meet you later at the cafeteria." Natsume waved and rushed off after Mikan nodded.

"Haa...I actually don't feel like eating anymore," Mikan said and she yawned again. She looked at her watch, "11:28 am," she read. Mikan walked up towards the car park and got onto her motorbike. She revved up the engine and drove off back to her dorm.

"Mi-Mikan-san, you're not supposed to be at the dorm at this hour," A small robot guard trailed Mikan up the elevator.

"Leave me alone, Chi, I'm sick," Mikan said.

"Should I tell Imai-sama?" Chi asked.

"Don't tell Hotaru, just leave me alone for a while, I'll come back down for the next class," Mikan said and Chi nodded and held the elevator door open for Mikan to walk out. She unlocked her door with her finger print scan and jumped onto her bed.

"_Hello Mikan-sama, would you like to have anything?_" The robot computer Hotaru made for Mikan asked and Mikan raised her hands. The robot changed her clothes in a split second and starts combing Mikan's long hair.

"Nora, please keep an eye on the door and windows, don't let anyone come in and inform me of the people if they wish to see me. And can you get some Apple Sparkling Drink? Oh, close the curtains and keep the room dark...leave me to sleep," Mikan said and Nora nodded her head and followed her master's orders.

Mikan was tucked into bed by Nora and all her curtains were closed shut. Nora switched on light soft music and Mikan fell into dreamland.

...

Natsume finished his duties as credit classes after the havoc he caused a few months ago. The laboratories were fixed and he finally got his time off. "Yo, Yuu," Natsume walked into the computer lab.

Yuu raised his hand after Natsume greeted him and passed the Register Book and Natsume logged onto the internet. He opened his blog under the title name 'Black Cat' and signed in. "_Hey, world's famous Black Cat, I heard you're secretly an assassin. You see, I live in this school called Alice Academy and there's someone who's name is exactly like yours and he too likes to kill people *smiles*._"

Natsume chuckled and went to the messenger's profile. "_RUKA! If you caught me, You caught me! Don't go around telling people my identity!_" Natsume typed and received and instant message from ILUVBUNNIES.

"How'd you know it was me?" Ruka typed in and Natsume wrote, "T-T" and Ruka wrote out "LOL".

"Sorry Natsume, I gotta go," Ruka typed.

"The queen calling you, huh?" Natsume asked.

"T-T, whatever," Ruka then signed off and Natsume started to search around about the human's comments on Alice Academy.

_That wretched school disrupts the entire balance of the world!_

_We should kill all those strange creatures that live in our town!_

_They don't deserve to live; they're practically in that school to be trained to kill us!_

Natsume merely chuckled at their comments and shuts the computer down. He stood up, paid three rabbits to Yuu and walked out of the computer lab. Natsume then remembered something he saw earlier, a slight scar he saw on Mikan's neck. "Ah! Why am I thinking about Polka right now? I should be thinking about how to get more money for my spending!"

_But that scar was unusual, it looked as if it was sliced, like a knife slicing her neck...NO ONE TOUCHES MY MIKAN!_ Natsume thought in anger and starts stomping his foot out of the building. Once he realised he called Mikan '_his_', he paused and shook his head. _I did not say that! I did not say that! Why would I say that?_

_**(A/N: He's in total denial, adorable XD)**_

"Ah, Hyuuga-kun," Natsume turned around and saw a senior calling out to him. "Would you mind helping to send these documents to the Alice Hospital, I've got to rush to a patient right now," The senior said.

_He must be one of those Healing Alice users,_ Natsume thought. "Sure," Natsume grabbed the documents and the senior rushed off. Natsume then left towards the hospital without any question.

...

"Hey, Hotaru, you called?" Ruka opened the door to the Imai & Co. Building Hotaru built using her own money for her inventions.

"Hotaru-sama is up in the Secret Invention floor," A robot drove past Ruka said.

"Wh-Where is that exactly?" Ruka asked and a robot with a computer as its head showed up in front of Ruka.

The computer screen switched on and Hotaru's face popped up. "You're late," Hotaru said solemnly and Ruka shrugged.

"So where are you?" Ruka asked and the robot pulled out a chair from its stomach-like body.

"Sit," Hotaru said and Ruka stepped back.

"I think it's safer if I walk there to wherever you are," Ruka declined.

"You can't get to where I am by walking or driving, I'm in another dimension," Hotaru said and Ruka sat on the chair. The chair moved about and it spun around. Ruka hugged himself when he felt like vomiting.

When Ruka opened his eyes, he was in an odd room. Everything was pitch black, he could sense objects but he can't see them. "Here," Ruka felt Hotaru passing an item to him and he held it. "It's a goggle, wear it," Hotaru said and Ruka wore it.

Ruka then saw all the computers and gizmos set up. "Hotaru, where are we?" Ruka asked.

"Technically speaking, my heaven, but to you, I guess you could call it the basement," Hotaru said and Ruka walked towards Hotaru who was inventing some sort of microchip.

"But you didn't build any staircase or elevator to the basement, you don't even have a basement," Ruka said.

"There are no ways to get to the basement except by using a Teleportation Alice. I borrowed a stone from Sakurano senpai, you know, my brother's friend," Hotaru said and sparks burst when she accidentally touched a magnet. "Ah! That's the seventeenth try!" Hotaru cursed.

"So why did you call me here?" Ruka asked.

"Did you realise something was wrong...I mean with Mikan," Hotaru said and Ruka started thinking.

"Well, she eats less now, comes late a lot to class, sleeps a lot, I can only think that she's busy or something like that," Ruka said.

"Mikan didn't come to see me for over a month, _I_ had to look for her. She always look for me, it's a really troublesome thing! I don't know what's up," Hotaru slammed her fists on the table.

"Maybe she's just doing something...useful to herself, didn't you ask her to stay away from you as much a possible?" Ruka asked.

"That was out of sarcasm, I never want her to leave my sight!" Hotaru shouted.

"But it is strange, Mikan hardly talks to anyone now, she's pretty much silent. She doesn't eat when it's break time and she spends most of the day locked up in her room," Ruka said.

"That I realised," Hotaru said. "I know people change in due time but Mikan couldn't have changed drastically within this short period of time," Hotaru said.

"No, she changed even before that," Ruka said. "She doesn't smile that much anymore," Ruka said.

"Do you think we realised this a little bit too late?" Hotaru asked.

"Let's just hope what happened to her is not permanent and we can help," Ruka said and Hotaru nodded.

...

**That's the end of the first chapter! **


	2. The Argument

**This is my Chapter 2! Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Argument**

"Come on, let's go in! Now's school time, so there's probably no girls inside," said Ruka sheepishly.

"You've gone sick haven't you Mr. Nogi? Trying to go in when the juniors are on the other side of the building. Once we get in, you will disappear and rush to the other side, isn't that right?" asked Natsume.

"Nope, that's not true Hyuuga-san. I believe you have that idea. I see it through your eyes," said Ruka.

"You know very well there's only one girl for me and that's that. Unlike you, I only flirt and choose one," counterattack Natsume.

"Well IS THAT SO? I don't flirt. I happen to be more popular than you. So I can pick the best of the best. You always choose the worst. Besides, they probably like you only because you have money," said Ruka arrogantly.

"That might be true, but I still do have more money than you. You're just too poor. The girls are just taking pity on you," said Natsume.

"Is that right?" said Ruka glaring into Natsume's eyes. (Background, FIRE and Alice rabbits falling down)

"Well, if you must know, I keep my rabbits in a vault and guess what I have 3 vaults which means I have a lot of money!!! HAHAHA!" Ruka proved!

"Oh yeah? Well-" continued Natsume but he was interrupted by Hotaru.

"Shut Up would'cha?!?! If you wanna know who has the most money it's Mikan!!!" Hotaru said. "She's a 3 star Alice now. You know that she doesn't shop much so she saves tons of money."

"I guess that's true. Come on. Let's go to Mikan," agreed Natsume and Ruka, then all three rushed to Mikan's room.

**

* * *

**

Mikan's POV

**knock knock**

"UWAAAAAaaaa!!!" I yawned stretching my arms. I wonder why when people know that I'm asleep, they disturb me. At least I'm not like Hotaru-chan who has devil's eyes and personality when she wakes up.

**knock knock**

"Hai! Hai! I'm coming," I said. Who could come right now? Now's school time. I pulled the latch of the door and unlock the lock and turn the knob then pull the door back.

"Nani?" I asked while scratching my eyes walking outside the door. When I opened my eyes fully I saw Hotaru's cold face, Ruka's smiling face and Natsume's worried face. No. Don't tell me! They're gonna ask 'What's wrong?'

"What's wrong Mikan-chan? You look so tired," Ruka asked.

I thought so. So predictable.

"Mn…Iie…Iie. Betsuni. I just woke up," I said as a matter-of-factly.

Natsume pushed Hotaru and Ruka aside and put both of his hands on my shoulder and asked "What were you doing last night?"

"Nandemonai. I was asleep. I just woke up continuously in the morning. I don't feel well," I said.

Natsume slid his right hand to my neck. His thumb was moving on the scar I got last night. _Darn It! He noticed. _Then he looked back at Hotaru and Ruka. I saw him smile.

"Goodbye," Natsume said smiling and waving to them. Then he pushed me back into my room, and then he entered and slammed the door behind him and locked it.

"OI!!! Natsume no BAKA!!!" I heard Hotaru screamed.

"Natsume!!! Open the door!!!" shouted Ruka.

Then I faced Natsume. He was facing me, looking worried yet naughty. He smirked then walked toward me. "What do you want, Natsume?" I asked.

He was already in front of me. He grabbed both of my wrists and pinned me down onto my bed.

"NATSUMEEE!!!!!!!!" I shouted. "What the fuck are you trying to do?"

"Where were you last night?" he asked me seriously. He looks so cute yet so mean. He gripped my wrists tighter; I can't help but to let out a small scream. He realized what he was doing then loosens his grip a little. "Well?" he asked again.

"I told you! Nothing! I just woke up minutes by minutes in the morning. Now, if you don't mind please get up!" I said struggling to push him but no luck. Both of my hands were on each side of the bed and he's holding on to it. I'm trying to use my leg but he's well prepared for that. He made my legs warm as I struggle. I know what he's trying to do. If I move my leg another inch, he is gonna burn it. _Fucker! Get off of me! Rrrgh!_

"I'll let go when you tell me, now spill," he asked.

"Well, I'll tell you when you get off of me," I replied. "Why the damn hell are you so worried? I thought you have Sumire. You were playing 'hide and seek' just now, right?" I said. (She doesn't get anything)

"Hide and Seek? Since when?" Natsume asked looking confused. He loosens his grip a slightly bit more. "And why would I like that 'bitch' Sumire anyway?"

I can feel my face blush with heat. I guess I thought wrong. Just to hide my face and the scar I turned my face to the right.

"You were jealous weren't you? You really thought I was with the bitch, weren't you?" he asked. I can tell he's smiling.

_I'm not jealous! I'm not jealous! NOT JEALOUS!!! Argh!! I AM NOT! Don't blush! Don't blush! _I felt a tear flowing down my cheek. Darn it!

He released my right hand and wiped my face. _Now's my chance!_ I thought.

I used my right hand and push him. He backed away; I ran to my window, climbed up and jumped.

"MIKAN!!!!!!!" I heard him scream!

He shouldn't have worried even if my floor room is 24. I dived down and used my Alice in the last minute. I made a shield with my Alice to break my fall. I fell with a hard bump. Hotaru and Ruka just went outta the dormitory door. I ran as fast as I can into the Deep Forest. I sensed Ruka and his animals chasing after me. It must be an order from Natsume. _CRAP!_

I stood in front of two huge trees and concerntrate on my Alice. I cast a small weak spell. I put both of my index fingers together. I aimed my fingers in between the trees, and then my hands glow yellow. _SHOOT!!!!_ I shoot a Nullifying net around the forest. _Thank goodness. I passed._ The Nullifying net prevents anyone or anything that possess or is being possessed by any Alice for 1 hour minimum. That spell is something I need to practice more on.

So I kept on running towards the forests to take a small nap before tonight.

I found a nice big shady tree, and I lied down. I'm so tired of running and used a slightly bit too much energy for the barrier. So I just shut my eyes…

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

_Hmm…Nani? _I asked myself. I woke up and took out my phone from my skirt pocket.

Oh, a message.

_**MP: **__Sorry, but I saw what happen a few hours ago. It seems our young Natsume has been terribly curious about your neck and tiredness. We'll cancel our practice for tonight and continue tomorrow._

He's right. Natsume has been very curious.

_**SM: **__Wakarimashta! See you tomorrow then._

I replied.

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

_**MP: **__Very well then. See you tomorrow. And I have to say, I'm impressed that you manage to pull that spell out in such a short time. Congratulations._

**BIP! **I switched off my phone and rested. I glanced at my watch. Woah! It's 8 o'clock at night already. I got up and walked back to my dormitory.

I wasn't suprise to see Natsume in front of the dorm door. _When will he ever give up!!!_

"What do you want?" I asked him in a bad-mood kinda way.

"I want to talk. You haven't been like yourself really, running into the forest, jumping out of windows, riding a bike-," said Natsume. I interrupted him.

"Hey! I'm 16! I should know how to ride a bike!" I shouted back at him.

"No girl rides her bike like you. You cornered the bike until it looks as if you're crashing to the ground. You make a corner turn so LOW! You could DIE!" Natsume said hysterically at the 'DIE' part and clutching his hands onto my shoulders.

"Sheesh! Since when do you worry about me so much? You're suppose to be the kind of guy who insults and torture people. This is ... SO not you!" I replied and moved his arms away.

He ignored whatever I just said, "At least answer me this, how did you manage to cut a scar on your neck?" he asked cupping my cheek with his right hand and his left hand was on my scar on my right neck.

"Huh?" I said suprised. I knew I was expecting this question from him, but why did it took me by suprise?

"Hmph! Fine. You don't have to answer that question. Just leave it," he said and walked away with a 'tch...'. He looked SO pissed.

_I'm sorry Natsume. But I really can't tell you. Master will kill you later on. Please. Just forgive me. _I said as I dropped to knees.

**

* * *

**

I hope you like my Chapter 2. I'll be writing on chapter 3 now. Review pls.


	3. Against Miss Aniya

**Here's my Chapter 3. R&R ne?**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Against Miss Aniya**

**Natsume's POV**

I lied on my bed after stomping off from me and Strawberries' argument. It was absolutely meaningless without the answer that I want.

_I shouldn't have walked off like that! Not without an answer! Strawberries was right, I have change! If I know myself better, I would've threatened her until she spills, and all I did was asked her to spill and left without an answer! What kind of idiot am I?_

_Crap! I left the Ignoring Potions in Strawberries' room. Now I have to live another day with that Sumire walking around me. Ugh!_

_**Tsumetai taiyou ni**__** tera sare te ta…**_( DNAngel OP theme song; True Light)

(Background; _**Kai narasa reta jiyuu gatta**_

_That's my phone...Who could be calling me at a time like this?_

I got up then turn around and reached for my phone on my bedside table.

_**Kagami ni, utsutta ki seki……**__**BIP!**_

"Moshi moshi?" I said after pressing the 'answer' button.

"_Hyuuga-san! You left your potions didn't you?! Mikan called me and asked who left the bottles in her room. She called me because it says 'Property of Imai Hotaru'. You shouldn't have left it. She was not supposed to know that I'm still making potions. She thinks my potions have 'Negative Intentions' though that may be true."_

"Gomenasai Imai-chan. I didn't mean to. Her jumping out of the window surprised me! I forgot about the world around me. I thought she would've rather die than tell me about what happen to her the night before. She surprised me even more when she broke her fall with an invisible shield down there. She nearly gave me a heart attack. I just ordered Ruka to chase after her then rushed downstairs," I said. "And I totally forgot about the potion bottles."

"_I accept your apology though I wish you'd stop asking Ruka to do stuffs for you. You know how much that pisses me off," _Hotaru said giving a little 'tch…' at the end of her tone then hung up.

_I should've known that she might fall for Ruka in the end. It's too obvious to ignore anymore._ I thought; pressing the 'stop call' button.

2 years ago, Ruka's fans (the seniors) were graduating and giving their phone numbers to Ruka to keep in touch with each other. Hotaru said she'd help and took out her notebook to jot down their numbers.

The seniors were pissed when she took their numbers instead of their adored idol Ruka Nogi.

They thought she might throw their numbers away somewhere in the dump. Well, she did do it, only with a dash of **fire.** Ruka just smiled and slapped a high-5 with Hotaru.

How could my best friend Ruka end up with the evil-money-making Ice Queen? It's just not right.

Come to think of it. Me, Natsume Hyuuga, (former Black Cat / troublemaker of Gakuen Alice) ending up with Sakura Mikan, (adorable, innocent, and a clueless person) is just the same as when Hotaru's with Ruka. It doesn't match at all.

I sighed at the thought of it. I wonder if it'll ever happen.

**

* * *

**

Mikan's POV

_I hate him! I hate him so badly! How could all this happen in a day?! ARGH!!!!_ I screamed to myself. Shouting every cursed word that I know out loud until my neighbor, Kimiko knocked on the door to tell and asked me to be a slightly bit more quiet because Miss Aniya is patrolling.

Kimiko has the Psychic Alice but at a low state. She doesn't really enjoy using it. She just has common visions flowing thru her mind without her wanting it.

Anyway, I wonder what was on Natsume's mind when he pushed me and asked me questions just now. Oh, but who cares, I'll just leave it up to him.

Now for my sleep before tomorrows practice.

**

* * *

**

End POV

Natsume went to his homeroom early the next day because first period is with Miss Aniya (Academy's Chairman) (member of the anti-Alice)

(Enjoys seeing people suffer as her Alice is the dangerous type; not only because it reduces life spans but also because it's the Vital Alice which means that people with weak Alice points will die of suffocating or something that has to do with inside of the body. She threatened the Academy to make her Chairman or else each of them will die. No one knows of this).

That's the other reason why the Academy is training Mikan to improve her Alice to prevent any more tragedies between the Academy and Miss Aniya.

Natsume sat at his usual place in the back corner of the room. Ruka was already in class talking to Hotaru.

Hotaru glared at Natsume as he passed by her table. Ruka just said 'Ohaiyo' and turn back to Hotaru.

_Some things will never change._ Natsume thought and stared at his manga.

"Ohaiyo minna-san," said Mikan cheerfully. Then she looked at her seat and saw Natsume. Then as she passed by everyone who greeted her she frowned as Natsume was the last and only person who didn't.

So she just sat next to Natsume and put her bag down and stared at her shoes.

_This feels SO awkward. _They thought (Mikan and Natsume). On the same second they looked at each other and the next they faced back to what they were doing just before.

Mikan stood up. Natsume just looked up to see her eyes. She looked away and starts searching for something in her bag.

_I guess I really did push my luck yesterday._ Natsume thought.

"Here, your Potions if I'm not mistaken," Mikan said handing over the two bottles looking away from Natsume's face. Natsume just looked up at the Potions, grabbed it and start reading his manga again.

**knock knock **

Miss Aniya stepped into the classroom and everyone was silent. She just smiled and walked through the classroom.

"I won't be asking you to study today and I'm hoping that you'd be on your best behavior. I'm having an oral test on class 6-B. So you better shut up," said Miss Aniya pointing to everyone.

"Haaaai!" echoed whole class not facing her. "Tch…" was all Natsume said.

_6-B? Isn't that Tsubasa's class? Oh YAY!!! Finally I'll be able to see him again. He's been in detention for too long. _Thought Mikan.

"So it's that freak boy's class isn't it? I'll be wondering what's going to happen to him in the test, hahah!" whispered Natsume to himself.

Mikan heard what he said and glared at him. Natsume realized the glare and looked back at his manga again.

_He doesn't seem to be reading anything. He's been on that page from the time I stepped into the class if I'm not mistaken._ Said Mikan to herself.

Then class 6-B stepped into the class, Tsubasa saw Mikan and gave her a little wink.

Miss Aniya saw that 'little wink', "Tsubasa, why don't you start first. I see that you have something to say," she said.

_Darn this witch!_ Cursed Tsubasa. Mikan gave Tsubasa the sorry look since she thinks it's her fault that he has to do it first. Tsubasa gave her a reassuring look that says 'it's OK. No big deal' then gave her a little evil smirk.

Tsubasa stepped in front of the class and spoke, "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to pay our respects to Miss Aniya who died in a terrible and TRAGIC accident," he gave a little snicker when he said 'tragic' so did the class.

Miss Aniya looked pissed that she wished that she could just use her Alice to kill him.

"She's been the WORST chairman of the school, ruined our Alice Festival, Alice Concert. She doesn't even have an Alice. Seriously, who has seen her Alice?" the whole class giggled, Mikan just shrugged. "And she also has bribed for money from the government and…" as he continued Miss Aniya was already in front of him holding a knife and clutching his shirt collar.

"How dare you insult me? I could just kill you with my Alice you know. Oh yes, you don't know what my Alice is don't you? I'd prefer to let you suffer," she shouted as she held her hand up high to stab Tsubasa.

"TSUBASA!!!!!" Mikan screamed as she was about to stab him. Everyone was shocked and scared, so was Natsume (face pale). Some girls were hugging each other, some closing eyes and ears.

Then, Miss Aniya stopped moving.

"Ha-ha! Have you forgotten what my Alice is, Miss Aniya?" said Tsubasa as everyone saw that he was actually stepping on her shadow. Everyone give out a relieved sigh.

Miss Aniya spread a huge smile on her face and everyone saw it.

"TSUBASA!!!!! She possesses the Vital Alice! GET OUTTA THERE!!!!" Mikan shouted as hard as possible.

Tsubasa looked as though he'd seen a ghost. No, worse, as if he knew the time and date of when he's going to die.

Miss Aniya looked at Mikan with sympathy face. Mikan turned white when she saw Tsubasa gasping for air and dropped on his knees. (Miss Aniya doesn't need to move any part of her to use her Alice)

"TSUBASA!!!" Shouted Mikan again. She ran through the whole classroom and sat next to him.

"Don't die! You can avoid her Alice! TRY!" Mikan shouted holding Tsubasa's head from the ground. "Please, come on!"

"So you're the girl the Academy is training to fight against me?" she asked. Mikan just nodded.

"It seems so, since you happen to know what my Alice is. So let's be fair and show me what your Alice is, shall we?" she said putting a grin on her face handing her hand over for a little shake.

"I accept your challenge," Mikan said putting down Tsubasa's head and stood up. "Only if you stop torturing Tsubasa."

"Granted," as she said that, Tsubasa returned to normal breathing. "Now let's fight." As she said that, the class window cracks and breaks into billions of pieces.

She jumped down from the building's 13th floor and landed on the ground safely and looked up to Mikan grinning as if she already won the battle.

Mikan nodded. She faced Tsubasa as he grabbed hold of Mikan's sleeves and whispered "You don't have a chance against her. No one has a chance against a Vital Alice."

"I won't know till I try," said Mikan giving a reassuring grin on her face then jumped down from the window.

Everyone screamed.

"Shut up fools! I can't read. Look at where she is. She's fine," Natsume said glancing out of the window.

He was exactly right. She was on the ground without a cut.

The whole school saw that incident and ran down stairs as fast as they could to see the battle.

**

* * *

**

Mikan's POV

I can't lose to her. NO matter what! She nearly killed Tsubasa just then. This is for him and for all my hard work with Persona.

"_Be Prepared for the worst LITTLE GIRL!!!"_ said Miss Aniya.

Blood rises through my veins when she called me that.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DO EVERYONE CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL?!?!?! I AM 16!! 16, I TELL YOU!!!!!" I screamed out loud.

"_Let's begin, shall we?" _she said placing her hand on the ground

Persona said something about her Alice. She can control things from the inside. But what does it have to do with the ground?

As I said that, the ground moves. It feels like an earthquake, only lighter.

I realized it. She is controlling the ground from below.

I jumped to a branch on a tree nearby. I made the Nullifying net around me like a dome to avoid Miss Aniya's Alice hitting the students.

"_BIG MISTAKE!"_ she said. Smiling slyly.

What did I do wrong? It's right that I make a Nullifying dome. I mean…

OH NO!

I saw her evil smile. And to me, it really looked evil.

I dropped from the tree branch and fell on my knees head first. Blood came oozing out from my forehead and elbows.

She's torturing me. How'd she know that I forgot to put a Nullifying Barrier around myself?

"_The answer's simple 'little girl'. I try an error. You always have to have a back-up plan for your ultimate plan. You seem to have the Nullifying Alice. I expected that from someone who accepts a death wish. I thought you might have an Alice like that Hyuuga boy or something like that. Perhaps maybe a genius like Imai-san. But no. You are neither powerful nor smart. You're an amateur. A weak one I might add. Ha-ha! Now I can finish you and the whole school off, so DIE!!!"_ she said.

As she said DIE, my throat, lungs and heart feels the need to have air, at least water. I lied down on the ground, grasping all the grass, twigs that I could and break it! I need air!! I need air! I MUST HAVE AIR!!!

I start to feel faint, I could hear people calling and shouting my name but I only concentrate on one.

Natsume's voice.

"MIKAN!!! GET UP!!! YOU CAN'T DIE NOW! I HAVEN'T SLAPPED YOU FOR NOT ANSWERING ME YESTERDAY!!! MIKAN!!!! GET UP!!! GET UP!!!!!!"

I heard him screaming and shouting those things.

I shut my eyes close. Feeling happy that at least his voice was the last one I heard.

**

* * *

**

Natsume's POV

I kept on screaming and screaming her name. She couldn't hear me. Not here. She's too far. How can I break this darn barrier?

Just as I said that, the barrier vanishes. People started looking confused. I found Hotaru's face a slightly bit different. She looks frightened and…crying?

NO WAY!!! NO!!!

She can't be dead…She's too stupid to die.

I ran towards the place where Mikan's lying down. Miss Aniya is just sitting on the log crossing her leg, amused by the fact that her opponent is weak and suffering.

"Mikan! Come on! It's me. Don't you wanna slap me or something? Get up! Please! DON'T DIE!!! MIKAN!" I said, shouting next to her ear.

Mikan just stood still. I could hardly see her breathe an inch.

NO!!!

I got up and faced Miss Aniya.

"_Oh. Are you trying to avenge your 'little girlfriend's' life? That's useless. You see how she died. Even with her Nullifying Alice, she failed to stop my Alice. You have no chance," _she said.

"You're going to die! Die, I tell you! You will suffer the way she did! I'll make it worse," as I said that. Fire flames surround her.

"_You little brat! You really ARE trying to kill me!"_ she said. _"No matter. I still have my Alice."_

I fell down. My body feels numb. I can't speak. She must be controlling my throat. Not letting air pass through and not letting any voice come out.

"NATSUME!!! G-get up! Y-you mm-must not let he-her def-feat you! Aargh!" I heard Mikan shouted.

Hey? I can breathe again. I looked back at Mikan. She seemed to have used her Alice on Miss Aniya to avoid me from being suffocated.

"Natsume…Th-this is still my fuh-fight. Get out of the way," she said standing up. Holding her chest.

"I seem to have found your weakness and weak point," Mikan said. "So be prepared for a new duel."

"_Very amusing. You're just tricking me. I have no weakness. You have plenty. Imai Hotaru, Nogi Ruka, Tsubasa, Yuu, all those damn 'friends' of yours,"_ she said grinning wildly.

God! How I wish I could turn her to dusts right about now.

"_Even this boy, Hyuuga Natsume. You're protecting him even more aren't you?" _As she said my name, I looked up to Mikan. She seems to be very confident and smiling.

"Mi-kan. WH-what are you protecting me f-from?" I asked getting up.

"Stay down!" Mikan ordered. I stayed. Still looking up at her for an answer.

"I'll tell if I live. The choices are that if it's a lose-lose combat, or a win-lose combat. More or less, both of us die (referring to Mikan and Miss Aniya) or she dies and I live. Only those two options. But I'll assure you again. She won't breathe after this day. Not ever again," Mikan said confidently facing Miss Aniya like it's a battle of life and death.

"_You really are trying to get my blood rising aren't you__' little girl'?"_ Miss Aniya said.

"By calling me that, aren't you doing the same?" Mikan said.

"_You're funny. But I guess you haven't been told that I might just have TWO Alices,"_ when she said that, fire surrounds Mikan, just like what I did to her a few moments ago.

Mikan didn't look surprise nor shocked. She looked…impressed.

**

* * *

**

End POV

"You don't have two Alice at all. It's just a side effect isn't it?" Mikan said. Stepping forward into the flames.

"_I have no idea what you're talking about. I definitely have two Alices. No doubt about it. Or else how could I do this fire then?"_ she asked Mikan.

"Simple. When you use your Alice to someone else, it's as if exchanging energies isn't it? You put your Alice in Natsume and you take out some of his Alice from his body into yours. Did I get that right?" Mikan said grinning and stepped out of the fire.

_WHAT??? I don't feel any changes in my body at all. What does she mean by exchanging energy?_ Thought Natsume.

"_Tricking me again aren't you? Why'd I bother having his __Fire Alice when I have my own?" _she asked, shrugging a little.

She looked as if she has surrendered.

"Like I said. A side effect. You didn't want it, so you said you better use it or it'll go to waste. But you do realise, even if you use and replace your Alice energy, your life span keeps on reducing and reducing. Doesn't it?" Mikan asked again and sat on the log where Miss Aniya sat.

Miss Aniya got up. Afraid, as if being threatened like her child was being kidnapped and held hostage.

"_How do you know this? This wasn't __supposed to be all clear. I didn't expect anyone to realise until a year or so. How did you? I didn't even use your Alice to let you figure it out,"_ she said, taking steps by steps backward.

"That was absolutely easy to figure out," Mikan said standing up and clapping her hands together.

"You step on the tree's shadow when I was on the branch. I didn't feel any vibration from your accident with the ground earthquake because the tree can't move. So I suspected your side effect straight away. Since you took Tsubasa's Alice," Mikan said.

"Oh, and you proved my theory perfectly after your demonstration with Natsume's Alice," Mikan added.

"_I didn't prove it perfectly. How about your Alice then when I put mine in yours?"_ Miss Aniya asked and grinning.

"No one knows how to control a Nullifying Alice other than the Master itself. So you don't know how to control mine. Besides, I felt your Alice merging with my body, so I was lucky," Mikan said putting her hands behind her back and spread a huge smile on her face.

"Now, for you to die," Mikan said.

Mikan concentrated on herself. Her mind and body glowed yellow and it released a huge net which captured Miss Aniya. More or less surrounding her. Then Mikan use her Alice and drained Miss Aniya's Alice from inside the net.

Miss Aniya is losing energy. Everyone crowded around the net and realized it.

Suddenly Ryo appeared in the net.

"_I'm sorry Mikan. But if she's going to die, she needs to die in my hands. Ta-ta!"_ Ryo said, vanishing with Miss Aniya with him.

"Darn it! I was getting to the good part where she turned to dust. Stupid Ryo!" Mikan said looking mad but in a cute way that Natsume blushed.

"So what're you protecting me from exactly? You said you'd tell me after you win," Natsume stood up and asked Mikan.

"I would, but the OPTIONS clearly stated that she would die then I tell you. But she didn't die. So deal's off. Bye-bye!" Mikan said skipping over to Hotaru, Yuu and Ruka who were running forward to congratulate her.

"MIKAN YOU LIAR!!!!!!!!!!" Natsume screamed his lungs out.

Mikan just did a face where she pulled her eyelids and stick out her tongue.

"SUCKER!!!" Mikan shouted.

* * *

**That's the end of my third Chapter. How'd u like it? Pls review kay?**


	4. The Missing Person

Sorry for the delay of the 4th chapter, the holiday has been a horrible week. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy the CHAPTER!!! I'm sorry, but it might be TOO long.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4: ****The Missing Person**

**Mikan's POV**

Gosh! I'm so tired! I've been using too much of my energy. That Ryo destroyed my mood. I was getting to the fun part of killing my enemy.

I put my school bag down on my dressing table and stared outside the window. _It's beautiful._ I thought. _The wind blowing in my room's direction. The green scenery of the forest._

I jumped on my bed, feeling proud of myself. I've accomplished my first mission. Now for the next one.

I got back up and reached for my phone. I went to the Inbox and read my message from _Master._

_**MP:**__ I saw your little battle. You've done well considering the fact that you didn't pass my defend lessons yet. You've now got a better brain. You could actually think and calculate in the time of need. I've got business with the Underworld tonight; we'll postpone the lessons date in a couple more days. You need your rest. As do I. _

_Ja Ne_

At least he's not torturing Natsume anymore. I did only have two choices. One, letting Ruka suffer along with Natsume, second, I take Natsume's place and let the both of them be happy.

The Academy knows of my training, but they didn't know that I agreed the training with Master Persona.

_I think I'm gonna take a walk outside. It's so boring._

I stepped outta my room and walked downstairs.

I opened the giant door that revealed my dreams.

Natsume waiting outside holding his hands out for me.

AH!!! THAT'S A NIGHTMARE!!! GET IT OUTTA MY HEAD!! GET IT OUT!

But it's true. Natsume is in front of the dorm. But he isn't holding his hands out. But he WAS smiling.

Awwww!!! HE LOOKS SO CUTE!!

WAIT-A-MINUTE!!! WHAT AM I THINKING???

GET THAT THOUGHT OUT!!! OUT!! OUT!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Natsume's POV**

"Oi, Strawberries!" I called out.

"What do you want Natsume?" Mikan asked strangely serious stomping towards me.

"Look. I'm sorry for rushing into things yesterday, Kay? I was just curious. I mean… A lot of things have been going on. I just can't put my mind straight. Get what I mean?" I said.

"For some reason, no. I don't get what you mean," Mikan said looking confused.

"Shall we take a walk to Central Town? Or do you want to break out of school and get some Ramen?" I asked with a grin on my face with the thought of breaking out.

"I don't want Ramen. Though I do miss Jii-san's Grilled Unagi," she said.

"Unagi?? Tch…Hate those things. They're disgusting," I said making fake puking noises.

"OK then. To the town," she said punching her fist in the air in her usual hyper spirit self. Smiling and skipping around. Yanking my sleeves to the direction of her bike.

I think I sortta blushed when she said that.

"Ne, Natsume. Do you want to drive?" she asked smiling and holding out her keys then tilting her head wondering.

"I guess," I said, taking the keys from her hands and revved up the engines.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We drove to Central Town and stayed in a small café.

She seemed so happy. I have no reason why.

"Ne, Natsume. Aren't you ordering anything?" Mikan asked.

"Umm…" I said looking back at the menu the waitress gave me.

"Maybe **just** a mocha latte with a bowl of mushroom soup, garlic bread. Chicken porridge and a small Banana Split," I said. Just ordering everything from the top of every page in the menu.

"You're eating quite a lot today. What's gotten in to you?" she asked looking worried.

"Betsuni," I said, looking away from her eyes.

"If you wanna say something, say it before you get hurt," she said. Looking over her shoulder towards the counter of the café.

"Well-. It's something that I could only tell you in private," I said.

"Look around you. There's hardly anyone here except for the workers and some elementary students. What's on your mind?" she asked.

"I guess you're right. You see, things have been getting a whole lot weirder to me these past few months," I said. Taking a small piece of the garlic bread that I ordered and leaned back to my chair.

"Sorry, I don't understand. What's weird?" she asked taking some of the fries she ordered.

"I'll put it simply that -" I was interrupted by the Academy's announcement.

"_Attention to all students of the Academy, tonight we'll be having a Ceremony, a Dance Ball in the Great Alice Ballroom near the High School Division. The theme and occasion will be announced later tonight. That is all."_

"OH YAY!!! A dance!!!" Mikan said clapping her hands together smiling.

_Darn the interruption. I could've just told her how I felt._

_Wait-a-sec_

"Hey, umm… Strawberries?" I said. Looking at her straight in the eye. She has lovely olive-brown colored eyes. I never realized that.

"Mn…Yes?" she said tilting her head to the right.

"Well, you see- " I said. Lifting my right hand to the back of my head. "Would you like to go to the Ball tonight?"

"Of course! I'm gonna bring Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu. It's gonna be a blast," she said.

I saw her eyes twinkling with delight and excitement.

"You don't get it. What I'm saying is…go to the Ball with me…would you?" I asked facing away wondering what she would answer.

"Why not? It's been a long time since we danced anyway. When was the last time? 3 years back?" she said smiling to me and counting her fingers.

"Remember the Festival before Miss Aniya takes over?" she asked looking at me with those huge sparkling eyes.

I just nodded.

"It was nice wasn't it? The exact day when Ruka propose to Hota-" she stopped looking confused as if remembering something so important.

Then I realized why.

_No way! She couldn't have remembered that incident. Please God. NO!_

"Ne, Natsume. Did Hotaru propose to Ruka or vice versa?" she asked putting her hand on her chin tilting her head again.

I fell down the chair.

_She's SO stupid. Thank God_. I grabbed the chair back up.

"It's vice versa, I think," I said sitting back down. Honestly I never knew they actually coupled 3 years ago.

"Really? Oh well. I could've sworn Hotaru took out her Baka Gun just in case Ruka rejects her," she said with a loud sigh.

"I always wonder why I am the only person who gets shot by the Baka Gun?" she asked.

"I heard she made a new version of the Baka Gun. Have you seen it? I hope it's not painful, or **big** for that matter," she said biting her nails looking worried.

_You have NO idea._ I thought.

Remembering that fact that me and Ruka was the first 'Rats' to be tested on the Baka Gun XXL.

"YES! It's Humongous!!!" I said drastically.

"IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, face pale. Looking down on her food, poking her Chicken Chop continuously.

"It's not fair. Why does a cruel girl like her bully me?" she said still poking on her chicken. Then cut one on pop it into her mouth. All of a sudden she spat it out.

"Doushite? Something wrong with it?" I asked looking at her disgusted purple face.

"The chicken is raw, they didn't cook it right. Yech! I hate raw things," she said spitting the leftovers of chickens in her mouth.

"Hmm… The things I do for a stupid girl name 'Strawberries'," I said then snap my fingers and burn the chicken till it's well done.

She poured some more gravy on the burnt chicken, cut another small piece and chomped it.

"Sukoi!!! It tastes so good!!!!" "Arigatou Natsume," she said. Smiling then continuing on eating the rest of her meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on. I'll pick you up later at 7.30, Kay?" I asked getting up from my chair.

"Sure. In the mean time, I'll be going to Hotaru's Lab. She asked me to go there this morning," she said. "It's nearby. Go on, take my bike," she said, throwing the keys over.

"See Yah Too-Niiiiiight!!!" she shouted running in the direction of the Lab.

Hmm…at least she's in a good mood. I **won't spoil** it for her tonight then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hotaru's POV**

_Hmm…a dance tonight eyh? Ruka called to inform me. Wonder what I should wea-?_

"HOTARU!!! Do you have any new dresses?" Mikan came in slamming the door.

When will she ever act normal? I glared at her.

She saw my glare and take a step back and was in a new Judo formation that we learned in P.E. Hand over face and the other hand facing front chest. Left leg front and right leg back??

"Mikan, Your leg is in the wrong position," I corrected her.

"Oh. I thought the formation feels different, A-Ha-Ha-Ha," she laughed hand over her back.

"Oh yes!" she said punching her hand. "Back to the topic. Do you have any dresses I could wear Hotaru?"

"I only have 3. Green, Red and Black. You can't have the black. I'm wearing that one tonight," I said.

"In that case. I'll take the red one. It's so cute! With a Z cut on the bottom and top with silk pink ruffles. I can borrow this right?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah. Oh, here, wait. There are pink elbow-length gloves here too. Okaa-san gave it to me a few months ago," I said handing over the gloves.

"Perfect! Thanks so much Hotaru! See you tonight," she said, running outta the door waving back.

The things I do for Mikan. I better get ready for my date.

Wait! Ruka didn't tell me what time he'd come. Darn that boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**END of POV**

_I better hurry. Natsume isn't allowed in the Girl's Dormitory after 5 so he should probably be waiting downstairs._ Mikan thought.

She ran towards her wardrobe; get out her pink high heels. Brings a small Pink Purse with a Red Rose latch and ran down to the door.

_He must be here already. I could've sworn I heard my Bike's break._ She thought. Running down and down and down the staircase.

Hotaru suddenly pops outta the blue. More or less from a wall.

"AAAAAAHHH!!! Hotaru! How'd you get out of the wall like that??" Mikan asked facing the wall Hotaru came out of.

It was made of metal and inside the wall it has some sort of cushion and carpet. Next to the metal, there were buttons pointing up and down.

"It's a lift Mikan. How long have you been outdated?" Hotaru asked, looking at her with a surprise expression.

She just stood there looking blur and tilts her head.

"Mikan. Are you THAT stupid?" Hotaru asked wearing a black outfit different from the one Mikan saw in the Lab. The dress is sleeveless and thigh-length with white ropes dangling all over her. She also wore a pair of white knee-length boots, a pair of silver hoop earrings and gold highlights on her raven colored hair. (Totally OOC)

"Hotaru. It's a dance not a rave. What's with the boots?" Mikan asked changing the topic.

"The announcement didn't say to wear formally did it?" Hotaru asked grinning.

"I guess not. But still-"

**BEEEEEEEEP!!!**

"It seems that Natsume's here," Hotaru said after hearing the bike's horn.

"Hmm…I thought so," Mikan said glancing out the window. "Hey, Ruka's with him." She pointed out.

"Nani??" Hotaru said followed her to the window.

Sure enough, Ruka was there in a black leather suit with blue jeans and a pair of blue-striped sport shoes holding his helmet in his arms.

_He seems to be riding a bike. I could've sworn he hated bikes._ Hotaru thought.

Natsume on the other hand was wearing a **black 'white-skulled'** **T-Shirt** with a **black leather jacket** over it, **black army-style jeans** and **black sport shoes**. Wearing his favorite earring on his left ear as well as a diamond made watch. (In a word, he looks H-O-T!!!)

"OI!!! Strawberries! We've been waiting got that! I ain't standing here like a stupid idiot any longer, come on Ruka," he said wearing his helmet back on and Ruka followed.

Mikan stepped out of the door making Natsume blush a little as seeing her in the red dress

Ruka blushed too.

"If you don't wanna bring me to the dance just say so. I could always go with…" she stopped when she think of who to go with.

_**BEEP!!**_

Mikan's phone beeped. She took it out of her purse and read the message.

_**Tsubasa:**__ Hey Mikan. Do you have a date yet? I just wanna see if I could maybe accompany you since you save me and all. Reply._

_My life saver!!!_ Thought Mikan.

Mikan smiled and glanced back to Natsume. "I could always go with Tsubasa."

Natsume looked back at her. Facing her with rage and anger. He looked back at Ruka then faced Mikan.

Ruka nodded and got down the bike.

"Fine!" he said hysterically.

"Ruka, come on. We'll take my bike," Hotaru said pulling on Ruka.

"Sure thing," he said.

_**Mikan:**__ Sorry Tsubasa. My date is not letting me go with anyone other than him. LOL._

Mikan sent a reply to Tsubasa's message.

Natsume revved up the engine and sped off to the Great Alice Ballroom.

When they arrive, Mikan took out her phone in her purse and read the next message from Tsubasa.

_**Tsubasa:**__ A little overprotective ain't he now? chuckles I'll see you at the ball then. I need to thank you properly after all. Oh and do I have to be well mannered to meet the Princess and the Prince of the Academy? If I do, I'll make a good impression on __**bowing **__to him and ignoring him later._

Mikan started to reply his message. Natsume tried to take a glimpse of what she wrote, but she used the restroom excuse to send the message.

_**Mikan:**__ He's not overprotective. At least, I don't think he is. It would be nice about the bowing part, but what's with the __**prince **__and __**princess**__ crap? BTW, do you know the occasion and theme of the ball? I'm totally clueless._

Mikan ran out of the bathroom and took Natsume's hand and stepped inside the hall.

As she stepped into the hall, everyone cheered and applause to her presence. She heard a '**BEEP!!'** sound of her phone and found Tsubasa in the crowd.

_**Tsubasa:**__ You're about to find out._

Mikan saw Tsubasa's face and gave him a smile. Natsume glared at Tsubasa and Mikan nudged him.

"_Do you know about any of this?"_ I whispered to Natsume as we walked down the red carpet to the hall's stage.

"_Not a thing. I wasn't informed about the formal attire either. You looked well prepared,"_ Natsume whispered back, giving a little smile and looked at the crowd.

Sure enough he was right. The whole Academy; boys wearing a tuxedo and the prefects in their uniform (their uniform is more or less close to Tuxedos). The girls, mostly in dresses other than Hotaru of course.

"_It looks like you're the one who stands out the most. Practically all girls have eyes on you,"_ I whispered and giggled a little.

"_Don't get __**too**__ jealous. I haven't dance with one of them, __**yet**__,"_ he whispered back in a mocking tone.

"_BASTARD!!"_ I whispered back in a slightly louder tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mikan's POV**

When we reached the stage, I felt uneasy. I mean the whole Academy from the first years and so forth has their eyes on ME!!

"_We don't know what this is about so might as well relax. Who knows? They might be awarding the 'Pathetic Girl' award today,"_ Natsume joked and let go of my hand.

I grabbed his hand back, holding it tightly and shaking it.

"_What's wrong? Daijoubu?" _Natsume asked as my grip on his hand grew tighter.

I could tell my face was white. I could sense Persona around here.

_He was supposed to be in the Underworld. So this presence might not be him._ I reassured myself.

_**BEEP!!!**_

I took my phone and read the message.

_**MP:**__ I'm still in the Underworld. You know very well your mind is an open book. I could read it anytime I want. So what's this presence you're feeling? Oh, look around you. You could probably sense someone's missing from the background. I'll contact you later to see what presence this is._

"_Mikan, you OK?"_ Natsume asked.

I hid back the phone in my purse and nodded.

I didn't seem to convince him about my expression and the way I act.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Minna-san!!! Let's welcome the 'Princess' and 'Prince' of the Academy!!! Sakura Mikan and Natsume Hyuuga!!!" Mr. Narumi said.

I wasn't even aware that the ceremony has started. I looked around everyone was clapping. But I didn't hear anything. My mind was un-focused. I keep on feeling the presence of the 'fake' Persona.

Then I looked around. I saw all my classmates present except…Ruka!!!

"_Natsume!"_ I whispered tugging on his sleeves. He looked at me._ "What's wrong" _he asked.

"_Where's Ruka? I thought he's supposed to be with Hotaru,"_ I whispered back.

He started looking around. His face was in shock when he didn't find Ruka. I looked at him and he nodded.

Mr. Narumi was talking something about the ceremony. The reason is mainly because I have defeated Miss Aniya.

Then, the celebration started with music and a dance.

Natsume was looking around for an opening. But all of the hall's doors are closed. We don't feel the presense of Ruka anywhere near the Ballroom's ground. Then he looked up and grins.

"_Natsume! Don't you dare! The school has built this Ballroom with every last drop of sweat they had,"_ I said looking displeased with his thoughts of destroying the rooftop of the Ballroom.

"_All the __**more**__ reasons for me to destroy it,"_ he put on an evil grin and got ready to destroy the roof.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please R&R. Tell me what you think of it and what I need to improve on.

Ja Ne.


	5. Persona Reveals a Secret

Hey there everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Wow! Everyone really wants to know what happens to Ruka, huh? Well, I won't spill the beans whether he's in a good condition or not, but the thing of it is. He is…I CAN'T TELL YOU! Just wait till the next chapters!!! Enjoy the 5th.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5: ****Persona Reveals a Secret**

"Mikan, would you like to dance?" Tsubasa said asking for Mikan's hand to dance.

That question really startled Mikan. She gazes at Natsume who was still smirking, facing the roof.

"Give me a minute Tsubasa-sempai," Mikan said tugging on Natsume's jacket.

"If you wanna dance, go ahead. I'm still busting out to get Ruka, got it?" he said as he raises his right palm to the air to blow the rooftop.

"NOT A CHANCE!!!" Mikan shouted and pulling his hand back down.

"_Just spend some time here first, no one will suspect anything after we've done a few dances and be gone,"_ Mikan whispered to Natsume's ear.

"You know very well that I hate to delay things," Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"At least go dance with those fans of yours, just PLEASE don't destroy the building," Mikan pleaded.

"Ruka's life could be at risk! Who knows if he's kidnapped by the Anti-Alices or Perso-…Ah, Never mind," Natsume shrugged when he was about to say Persona and looked away.

"I know you care for him Natsume, but if you leave suddenly, it will interrupt the whole ceremony and everyone will be worried. You'll be making this a whole lot harder. And no! Persona wouldn't kidnap Ruka…he'd just…"_ Uh-oh!_

Mikan put both of her hands to her mouth in shock. _I shouldn't have said that name to him. He doesn't know I'm training with Persona._

Natsume stared at her when she said Persona.

"We DEFINITLY have to talk. NOW!" Natsume said pulling on Mikan's wrist heading for the back stage.

"I'm sorry Tsubasa. I'll be righ-" Mikan didn't manage to finish her sentence and was dragged to the back stage.

"How do you know Persona?" Natsume asked pinning Mikan to the wall.

_Whoa! This feels like déjà vu. This definitely has happened before._ Mikan thought.

"I repeat! How do you know Persona?" Natsume demanded.

"Look. I just met him a few times outside. It's not a big-"

"I want you to stay away from that guy! You have no idea what type of Alice he has. He could kill you the minute you look away!" Natsume said and punched his fist to the wall.

Mikan nodded. His fist started to bleed quite badly. Mikan saw his hand and her face was white.

_Oh Natsume. If only I could tell you that it's only to save you. I'd follow everything you ask me to as long as you live. But this the only sure way I can make sure you live._ Mikan said to herself.

Natsume let go of her, put his bleeding hand in his pocket and turned back to go to the stage.

"Wait," Mikan said pulling on Natsume's bleeding hand. He turned and faced Mikan.

She tore a minor bit of her lower dress into a long piece of cloth and started to wrap Natsume's hand in it. Natsume blushed and look away from her eyes.

She finished wrapping and let go of his hand.

"We don't wanna make a scene with your bleeding hand now, do we? We'll leave and find Ruka as soon as possible. Trust me," Mikan said caressing Natsume's face. Then, she left to see Tsubasa.

"Strange. For the past years, no one would dare to look at me and smile or make me smile never mind touching me. I give them the death glare and they turn away. Mikan's different, absolutely different," Natsume smiled as he whispered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsume nudged Mikan after she danced with Yuu.

"I'd appreciate it if you stop dancing with other people, do you have any idea how it feels like?" Natsume said and smirked at her.

"My, my. Hyuuga's jealous? Hey Tsubasa, another dance?" Mikan mocked and shouted at Tsubasa.

Natsume just glared at the giggling Mikan and can't help but to spread a half smile.

"_We'll leave in a bit. It seems Ruka isn't here yet. So we'll check it out in a few minutes. I think he's somewhere in Central Town,"_ Mikan whispered.

"_How'd you know?"_ Natsume asked. Then Tsubasa showed up and took Mikan's hand for another dance.

Mikan nudged Natsume and Natsume yelled a little 'OW'._ "A girl's natural instinct."_ She said.

Natsume nudged her back and she faced him with a glare.

"_That hurt BITCH! And since when do you have 'instincts'?"_ Natsume said with a little smile.

"_Take that back, I'll deal with you later,"_ Mikan said and turned away for the dance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mikan's POV**

_Natsume seems unhappy. So does Hotaru. Should I go ask her?_

Then I saw a gun in Hotaru's hands.

_That's not a good sign. I'll stay away from her for a while._ I thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsume nudged me.

"_I think it's time to leave,"_ he whispered.

I looked around. It sure seems like the best time to leave. Everyone and I mean **everyone **is dancing. They won't notice us.

I nodded.

We rushed to the main door of the hall and its lock by some kind of Alice.

"_I'm glad you exist Mikan,"_ Natsume mocked.

I'm not sure if I'm suppose to take that as an insult or a compliment.

I stared at the door knob. Sure enough someone has put an Alice spell on it.

I touch the knob and it suddenly opens.

"_I guess we're lucky, today,"_ I said facing Natsume who just smiled.

We got onto the bike and sped all the way on the path to Central Town.

I had a troublesome feeling that something bad was gonna happen on a delightful night like this.

I hugged Natsume when he drove in the limitless speed of my bike (Hotaru did some experiments that makes the bike the fastest vehicle on Earth).

I looked up to the sky and saw it dark. No moon, no stars and no wind. I looked to the side of the forest. No sound of the animals only the trees whispers.

_This is a bad omen. I sense an evil aura._ I thought.

Then Natsume made an Emergency Break. I nearly fell off of my bike when Natsume caught me by the waist.

I turned to the front to find out why we stopped.

"Persona," Natsume said twitching at the sound of the name.

I felt stiff. I'm just staring at the direction of Persona.

I got off the bike and walk straight to Persona's arms. I didn't want to but it's like my body is moving at its will.

"Natsume, how delightful to meet you again. I guess you've met my new apprentice," Persona said smiling slyly and readjusting his mask.

"You said you let me go because of there's someone better than me! You released me from that darn curse of reducing life spans. Now, why the hell are you taking Mikan?" Natsume shouted.

I looked up at Persona. He looked at me and smiled.

"My dear boy, THIS is the 'someone' who's better than you, and as for why I am taking this girl is because she made me an **offer** I can never refuse," He said smiling in the direction of Natsume.

Natsume stared at me. "Is that the reason for when Miss Aniya said you were protecting me even more than others?" he asked.

I just shrugged. I don't know how or what to reply to him.

**A/N: Sorry for putting this in the middle of the story but I'm just trying to explain the offer if you don't understand. Well, Mikan realized she gained another level of her Alice and found Persona. The offer is written down there; Persona needed her Dissolves Alice and upgrades it to a Stealing Alice (by practicing) whereby she could steal other people's Alices (just like her mom in the manga). I'll explain more about her Alice in the next chapters.**

"It is, isn't it? What in the world were you thinking when you said that?"

"HOW DO EXPECT ME TO THINK?!" I shouted. He was stunned.

"WHAT? YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST SEE YOU USE YOUR ALICE AND DIE IN FRONT OF MY EYES?!?! WHEN I REALISE MY ALICE COULD DISSOLVE THE LIFE SPAN CURSE I HAD NO TIME TO THINK!!!" I shouted again, tears rolling down my eyes.

"I found Persona; I realize you were more or less being used by him for tremendous missions which reduce your life spans. I CAN'T THINK OF HOW IT WOULD BE IF YOU DIE!!!"

"I made an offer, yes. I offered my soul so that you'd be released and I could dissolve your curse…"

"But you could just tell me and I might've…"Natsume interrupted.

"You might've. **MIGHT**. What would you possibly say? WHAT WOULD I POSSIBLY ASK?" I shouted.

"Hey Natsume, come here for a while, I just need you to touch this and your curse is over, could you do that?" I asked mockingly and showing him the Alice stone.

_What's gotten in to me? I'm not supposed to react this way. I knew this was coming, why in the world am I acting this way? _I thought

"Besides, of everything that I asked you, you reply a NO, I couldn't think of anything else Natsume, I love you! I want you to live! Not live in a dark world but live with the joy and happiness of the world! I'm so sorry if you'd actually prefer to stay in the dark and if you think I'm selfish but accept the fact that you are no longer of the Dark Community in the Underworld. You don't belong there! YOU NEVER DID!" I shouted and Persona let go of his hold on me.

Natsume just looked at me. _She said it. She told me the truth that I wanted to hear. But why was it so painful? It's as if she's saying that she's leaving me and she's moving to the other side of the world, never wishing to meet me ever again. Stabbing me over and over again._

"You belong with everyone, Ruka, Koko, Hotaru…everyone. I've made myself a promise and a deal with a demon, and I don't intend to break it now. My first mission is over," I said walking towards Natsume.

"Mikan," Persona said. I turned back and faced him.

"You have another mission which you have to complete it for 3 days starting from today," Persona said, "Your mission is to get Ruka back. Alive or **dead.**"

"Wakarimashta, (Understood)" I said then he vanished.

I walked towards my bike where Natsume was standing like a frozen sculpture. I got my helmet and revved up the engine.

Natsume touched my hand and asked, "You knew all along didn't you, the fact that I'm on missions and stuff."

I nodded.

"Hmm…Ruka was supposed to be the only one to know of that. How did you-"

"I followed you Natsume, for the past years I've been stalking you. I use my Alice to nullify my presense so no one would realize I'm there. I saw you fought Ryo (Reo?) and his members. You walking around with Shizuka and Daidouji-sempai (These two people are one of the members of the Dark Community). I've even followed you to the Underworld." I interrupted.

"So, where's Ruka?" Natsume asked coldly.

"He's with the Anti-Alices in Central Town. They're holding him hostage to lure the Academy out," I said as a-matter-of-factly.

"In that case I'm following you," he said facing me.

I looked at him. He's in his usual cold self when I first met him. The person who cares of nothing other than Ruka. The person who acts cold only to avoid people getting hurt. The Natsume I fell in love with.

He got on the bike behind me.

"Hold on tight!" I said smiling and sped all the way to town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Natsume's POV**

We arrived at a deserted town. Mikan for some reason could transform into some decent clothing. Blue tank top with a sleeveless leather vest unzipped, Blue knee-length tights and ankle black boots. She looks kinda cute, Ruka would love to see her in that.

Wait, Ruka has Hotaru. Damn it. I would've loved to tease him with this topic.

"Come on, I sense an evil aura near the Ferris wheel. Let's go," she said running towards the theme park.

But I sense Ruka to my west. She must be wrong. She could just sense the Anti-Alices. Ruka could've just escaped.

I ran. I ran the total opposite direction of Mikan. I definitely sense Ruka this way.

The sense is getting stronger…

"Well, well, well. Ryo was right. You'd come to save that boy the minute you sense him," a voice said.

I searched for the source. Turning and turning my head.

"Now, DIE!!!"

A flash of light begins to perform in front of my eyes.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!!!!!!!" that voice shouted.

I saw the light and I felt the power, nothing that I could do could stop that shot. It comes straight towards me-.

"NATSUME! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The minute I open my eyes were the time when I was in the hospital. Lying down in a patient's clothing.

"Oh, Natsume. You're back," Sumire said.

"W-what?" My body started to gain balance of the movements around me. I felt that something was wrong.

I got straight up. "WHERE'S MIKAN??" I shouted.

Mr. Narumi pushed me back down. "She's in the operation room; Imai-san is healing her. Her Nullifying Alice has improved remarkably, but it's being use unconsciously too. So she might not fully recover from the accident. Imai is getting electric shots from her wounds."

(It means that Mikan's body is fighting Alices even if she passed out. So since Subaru Imai is using his Alice to heal her wounds, it won't heal properly because she's nullifying it bit by bit)

"How bad is she?" I can't think of anything else to ask.

"Quite bad. A broken leg, some of her bones are fractured, internal bleeding and burnt skin. It's a wonder she survived. The Anti-Alices left after what happen. There was a loud scream. Mikan's, I mean, and a huge light, we canceled the ceremony immediately," Mr. Narumi said.

"We searched everywhere for the both of you (referring to Mikan and Natsume). Suddenly as me and Miss Ryugizawa was searching at the corner of the forest, Mikan approaches us with you on her back, she manage to walk from the town to search for people in her condition. Her face was bleeding, Sumire nearly passed out," he said then Sumire hit his head.

"The operation is over," Imai-san came into my room.

"Well, how is she?" Sumire asked. I couldn't ask that. I was helpless last night. I was like a sitting duck down there. Then Mikan pushed me and received the shot. I couldn't see anything other than white light and a huge scream. Then I fainted.

"She's fine, more or less. I couldn't do much. All her bones are healed and I stitched her internal bleeding. But I couldn't do anything about the skin. Electric energy flows through it. As my hands got near, it shot me. Now, until she calms down, she won't heal that well," Imai-san admitted.

I got up from bed, determine to find Mikan and apologize. As I got up, I fell to the floor.

"What happen to me?" I asked, looking at Imai-san.

"Mikan put some of her Alice energy in your body to prevent you from any Alice attacks when she dodged for you. She didn't have time to make a shield of her own and got shot," Imai-san said.

"Even in that condition of hers, after she heard the helicopter of the Anti-Alices' retreat, she gained consciousness and carried you out of the scene. She dropped a few times on the way and that's how you got minor scars and cuts. She found Mr. Narumi and fainted because of the loss of blood," he added.

"How'd you know? You weren't there," I asked curiously as Sumire and Mr. Narumi helped me get back up on the bed.

"A friend of mine, Nimoru-san has a memory Alice so he read Mikan's memory. Don't worry. He only read the recent memories, nothing of the past," Imai-san said reassuring me.

_If Mikan didn't remember what happen 3 years ago, I don't intend to let anyone else do._ I thought.

"Shall we go visit her?" Mr. Narumi asked. Usually I'd ignore what ever word he said but this is an exception.

I nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here's my 5th chapter. Please review it so I could improve more on my writing. Tell me what you think ok? Thanks. (REVIEW ONEGAI) Ja Ne.

BloodyHolly


	6. Mikan's Secret

**Hey everyone…This is chapter 6….thx for all the reviews… well I can't say much about Ruka…you just have to keep reading the story…Gomenasai for the parts that are confuse…I'll find a way to explain things….I couldn't really say that this story has pairings…maybe…I really haven't thought of that…I'll tell you in the end of this chapter about the pairings…ENJOY…. (This is mostly a Natsume's POV)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6: ****Mikan's HUGE Secret**

**Natsume's POV**

I followed Mr. Narumi and Sumire towards the operation room. Imai-san said that she shouldn't be in a ward with other people, afraid that the electric current might injure others. So he is now arranging a small room just for Mikan.

Sumire opened the door to reveal Mikan in her bed accompanied by Hotaru. Mikan was still unconscious.

But something's wrong with Hotaru.

I sense the aura of hatred, betrayed, anger, and revenge. Hotaru usually has a small anger aura but never hatred, revenge is usually towards the person who hurts Mikan or Yuu, even so, never this obvious.

Her eyes seem as if it's screaming to see blood and death.

Hotaru looked at me and smiled with her violet eyes that Ruka could probably melt with. "She's fine. She'll be conscious soon," Hotaru said then gazed back at the sleeping Mikan.

I sense something else; as if what she said wasn't sincere. Like she was someone else, with her cold eyes piercing through your bodies.

"Ho-ta-ru…" I heard Mikan whisper.

"Mikan. I'm here. My brother treated you. But not that much," Hotaru said reaching to touch Mikan's arm.

"OUCH!!!" screamed Hotaru.

"Daijoubu Hotaru-chan? (Are you OK, Hotaru?)" Mikan asked getting up from her bed.

"Yeah. I'm OK. Oni-sama wasn't kidding when he said the shots were painful," Hotaru said blowing on her palm that was shot.

"Gomenasai," Mikan said looking down on her arms. Electric statics were buzzing everywhere on her wounds. "I got it pretty bad, huh?" she said giggling at the thought of it.

Hotaru smiled a little. Though that smile is still suspicious to me.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked looking straight at me. I stood still. Just now she was facing Hotaru and I didn't see her face, but now she's facing me with a full face.

Her face has stitched marks over it. Burnt spots where the currents buzz. She looked like someone who has been tortured for years without recovery, more or less a revived zombie who has skin color like a human and not green.

I held up a tear in my eye. I can't cry. Hyuuga Natsume does not cry. She looks so pitiful.

"Oh, good. You're OK. I thought those slip could damage a bit of your condition (read no. 1). It did to me (read no. 2). But not a serious damage," she said smiling.

1. (_referring to the fact that she keeps falling unbalanced. Because of the fact that her neck was injured, she can't face downwards to see the rocks on the ground_).

2. (_she falls in head first so she gets more damage than Natsume on the fall on tree branches, rocks_).

I stomped straight at her. Even if she looked cute doing that face…I must not smile. I MUST NOT SMILE!!!

**SLAP!!!!**

"OOOUUUCCCHHH!!!!!!!" we both screamed at the same time. (Natsume and Mikan)

"Whoa! Your face is extremely painful…to look and to touch," I teased rubbing my palm.

"Darn YOU Natsume! That slap hurt," she groaned then laugh a bit.

"Ne, Natsume. Do you still have my Alice Stone?" Mikan asked.

"What Alice Stone?" I asked confusingly.

"It might have damage your memory cells last night. Mr. Narumi, I assume you have it then?" Mikan giggled and look straight at Mr. Narumi.

"Right here," Mr. Narumi said reaching in his pocket and let out a small necklace with a pale blue colored jewel hanging on it.

"Arigatou, sensei," Mikan said reaching for the necklace. As she touched the jewel it turned into a pure ultramarine color (dark blue).

"It worked a slightly bit **too** much, I think. It seems like you've over rest," she said smiling and putting her necklace around her neck and it glowed as if it is recharging.

"What is that necklace?" I can't help but to ask.

"Hmm? I thought you of all people should know," she said. "Well, for a fact, this necklace contains my Alice, well, the stone at least. Only a minor bit, though. And if someone is in danger and needs a Nullifying Alice to help, they could use this just by touching it. With my will power, of course. If I give them permission I mean."

I am completely lost.

"That's how you were saved last night, I threw my Alice Stone at you (it hit Natsume pretty bad) and it made a shield to protect you from the shot. I, on the other hand forgot to activate my shield so I got hit. It was my mistake, oops," Mikan said smiling.

"WHY DO YOU TAKE THIS MATTER LIKE A JOKE? YOU SHOULDN'T BE LAUGHING! YOU WERE HURT! INJURED! NEARLY DIED!" I shouted at her.

"You didn't give him the syrup did you, sensei?" Mikan asked looking at Mr. Narumi.

"I'm sorry. I absolutely forgot about it," Mr. Narumi said then there was a _BEEP_ sound.

Mikan looked to the drawer next to her and reached out for her phone.

Then she smiled.

"Ne Natsume. Come here," she said.

I just followed and now I'm standing next to her. She gave me her phone and asks me to read it.

_**MP:**__ Mikan, the Dark Community and I have made a suggestion and have agreed to it. On your next mission and so forth, you will be selected a partner. And as for this mission to save Nogi Ruka, The Dark Community has agreed to select Natsume Hyuuga, former member of the Underworld Central to be your partner. Seek to it. And officially tonight, we'll have the defend lessons. Inform Natsume about this. He should be at the practice too. You've taken his energy a whole lot and he has lost his sense of power._

_Ja Ne_

"Your partn-" I was interrupted.

BAKA!!! BOOOM!!!! (sound of the Baka Gun XXL [from chapter 1)

"Thank you, Hotaru-chan," Mikan said smiling.

"**Douitashimashite (You are welcome)," Hotaru said. "We'll be leaving now. It's almost time before visiting hour's closes."**

Then Hotaru, Sumire and Mr. Narumi left the operation room and in went Imai-san.

"Hyuuga-san. Please go back to your room. We're sending Sakura-chan to her room now. And I believe you'll have a check up soon," Imai-san said.

I nodded and faced Mikan. She threw her Alice Stone back at me and whispered _'I'll tell you where to meet. We can communicate with the Alice Stone. See you later tonight.'_

I nodded and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Natsume! You there? I know you are!'_

_**Yawn!!!**_ I just fell asleep and Mikan woke me up.

I got up from my bed and reached for the Alice Stone Mikan gave me a few hours ago.

'Yeah, I'm here,' I said.

'_Good! I'm leaving and I'll see you in 15 minutes. We'll meet up in front of Mr. Bear's house in the forest. The house is empty. Mr. Bear is with Kaname-sempai at the hospital. I'll see you there. And wear decent clothes and not the patient's gown.'_ Mikan said.

I put the necklace around my neck, wear some **decent** clothes as she asked and opened the window. I saw Mikan rushing into the park towards the forest.

_Whoa! I'm 17 storeys high._ I whispered to myself. Then the Alice Stone glowed.

_So that's the other reason why she gave me her Alice Stone._ I held and grasped the stone in my hand. A blue light forms in between my hold.

_**JUMP!**_ A voice said.

_**JUMP!**_ It said again. _**Hayaku!!!**_ (Hurry!!!) It demanded.

I was shocked and just jumped out of the window.

_**Get ready…**_ I was stunned from the fact that the ground is getting nearer and nearer and I'm listening to a rock.

_**SHOOT!!!!**_ Just as the voice said that, I saw some kind of invincible net forming on the ground. I fell on it and it disappeared and I hit the floor with a 'bump'.

'_You made it; I thought you might've not known how to use it. Even though Persona has erased your memory of the Alice Stone, you've handled it perfectly. See you at Mr. Bear's.' _Mikan said through the Alice Stone.

When I take a look at the stone, it has gone pale blue like when Mr. Narumi gave it to Mikan.

'So the Alice Stone goes paler when more power is loss,' I thought.

Then I ran towards the forest to Mr. Bear's place. And I demand to have full answers to my questions when we meet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mikan's POV**

'Where's Natsume?' I thought glancing at my watch.

"He's coming," a voice said.

I faced back. "KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!" I shouted.

"Phew, it's just you," I got a hold of myself when I saw Persona.

I heard rustling in the trees but not because of the wind.

"He's here," Persona said.

I nodded.

Out comes Natsume.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get to Mr. Bear's house in the forest at night??? I could **hardly** see the trees. It's EVERYWHERE!!!" Natsume complained.

"At least you made it, we were worried," I said smiling gleefully.

"We??" he asked. "Oh, him…" Natsume said 'him' with disgust in his tone.

"Hello, Hyuuga. How unfortunate to meet again," Persona said in a mocking tone.

"Same here. Tch…" Natsume said.

I held out my palm and said "Return to your owner."

In an instant, the necklace I gave to Natsume got out of his pocket and land in my palms and glowed.

I put that necklace in my pocket and went to greet Natsume.

"Come, we're gonna practice. It's going to be a lot of fun! I've never had a partner before," I said pulling on his hand. But he didn't move. Then I looked at Persona.

"What have you done with her?" Natsume asked coldly.

I looked at Persona confused. Then at Natsume, I felt an evil aura on him (Natsume). I let go of his hand and ran to Persona's arms. Hiding behind him.

"You've done something bad, not that you've done something good anyway. Tell me. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MIKAN!!!? She 'happy' to practice, YOU TORTURE ME WHEN I PRACTISE, WHO IS SHE???" Natsume shouted and he glows fiery red. Then 8 fire balls appear around him. "ANSWER ME!!!" he shouted again.

Now the fireballs turn into sharp points of arrows. Flaming arrows. Then it shoots. Moving as fast as the speed of light.

I ran in front of Persona and held out my hands in front of me screamed "MOONLIGHT SHIELD!!!"

A burst of light flows out of my palms and made an enormous invisible shield.

I concentrated on my palms and gave it more energy to prevent Natsume's power from hurting Persona. I have no idea why I'm protecting him and going against Natsume.

_What am I doing? Yamete kudasai, Natsume-kun! (Stop it Natsume!)_

I saw the arrows coming in for the attack and I let go of my power from my hands.

The shield disappears and the flaming arrows went through my body. All eight flaming arrows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Natsume's POV**

"MIKAN!!!" I shouted.

Persona grabbed her after the shot.

I ran towards her. "Mikan! Daijoubu?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Give me a minute," she said. She got up and pulled all of the arrows out from her body then crushed them.

"Did he pass?" Mikan asked Persona.

He just nodded. "Yokatta," said Mikan then she fainted.

"Come on. Both of you have business with the Dark Community tonight in the Underworld Central. Let's go," Persona said carrying Mikan in his arms.

I'm confused yet calm. _I'm glad Mikan's alright._ I nodded and followed Persona deeper into the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are," Persona stopped walking in front of a huge rock.

"Mikan, wake up," he laid down Mikan and shook her. I just stand next to him examining the rock.

"If I remember correctly, this is not the passage to the Underworld Central," I told Persona.

"We changed the location. Miss Aniya was investigating the Academy and nearly found the portal. And because of Mikan, we manage to build a new one. Somewhere absolutely hidden," Persona said.

"I'm up. Have my wounds healed?" Mikan asked Persona and looked at her hands. I'm surprised. The wounds have all disappeared.

"How did-"

"My body's anti-cells protect every part of me. The electric currents were just a distraction so no one else would heal me from the outside. Or else their Alice would be sucked into my body and they'll die," Mikan said. "Well, I'm a whole lot better now. Let's get to work."

"After you, Mikan," Persona said leading her to the giant rock.

"But it's just a rock," I said.

"You haven't seen Mikan's true powers. She has an Alice but she also has the power of a sorceress," Persona said.

"Just watch, ne (OK)?" Mikan said smiling at me then faced back at the rock.

"Ren, Tsu, Shin, Zen, Zii, Mei. Kill all evil and lead with power. ARISE!!" Mikan said. Then she started to glow yellow again, but the light this time is too bright.

6 creatures came out of the light. They looked like demons. They all sat like dogs in front of Mikan and the light slowly fades. Saliva drooling from their mouths and sharp 3 inch claw nails.

"Awwww…Ren, you fought with Shin again didn't you. Darn you have a cut. I'll ask Lady Sinori to heal you," Mikan said crouching down to a green colored demon. All 6 of those demons are like fire burning bears but only in different colors.

The one Mikan called 'Ren' turned in to a small hound when she touched its nose but still glow in green.

"Shin, come," Mikan command. Instantly the one Shin, which is in red color, stood up and walked to Mikan. Mikan touched its nose and it too turned into a hound with floppy ears. Mikan tugged on one of those ears and the hound wiggled and turned over as if playing with Mikan.

There was a strip of blood on the fur of the hound named Shin.

"So you did fight with Ren. How many times do I have to tell you to keep safe? A small scent of your blood, your old master could probably find you and kill you," Mikan said and got up.

"Tsu, Zen, Zii and Mei. Return to your mortal form," Mikan said. The demons (which haven't been transformed into dogs) stood up and glowed with each color and transform into humans (With the colors of their demon form as necklaces to see who is who from the demon color).

The two hounds followed the demons lead and turned human too. Ren (green) and Shin (red) were females and the others were male. All of them looked like over 200 years old.

"Master, who is this boy?" A 'human' who has a yellow necklace asked.

"Tsu. Don't ask questions in a rude way. Master thought us that," snapped a blue colored necklace human said.

"Is this boy meant to know us, Master?" Tsu asked.

"This boy is a friend of mine and my partner in the Dark Community. I expect you to be gentle and not to harm him," Mikan said.

"Master, would you mind?" A 'human' with a purple necklace asked.

"Not this one. You may only have the blood of the Anti-Alices. None of my allies will be your meal. In the mean time, this will do," Mikan said and giving each of those 'humans' a small bottle.

"With the scent of it, this is **your blood** Master," the one with an orange necklace asked.

"I have no other blood to give you, and I need you to live. We need to save an ally of mine," Mikan said then faced me.

"Oh Natsume. I haven't introduce them to you, have I?" Mikan asked smiling at me.

I was stunned, I couldn't say anything. _These 'humans' drink blood. They're drinking Mikan's blood. _I just shook my head.

"Natsume. This is Ren (green), Tsu (yellow), Shin (red), Zen (blue), Zii (orange) and Mei (purple). They're demons of the Anti-Alices creation," Mikan said.

"Why would the Anti-Alices create demons? And how did they?" I asked.

"Shin is my creation," Mikan said smiling at Shin. "The others are the creation of Father."

"Father? Your father?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"You will be fully briefed when we get to the Underworld Central. Persona," Mikan said looking at Persona.

"Hai (Yes)," Persona said and lead everyone into the opposite side of the rock.

Mikan touched one side of the rock, then another, and then touch the ground.

"With my command, release the portal," as Mikan said that, a gust of wind blew in our direction and made a hurricane around us. I couldn't open my eyes. The wind was too strong.

"Natsume! HAYAKU (Hurry Up)!!!" Mikan shouted. I opened my eyes a little to see a hand reaching for me.

"Grab my hand. I don't want you to be transported into another **dimension**," Mikan said. I grabbed her hand as soon as I can and everything around me disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up.

"He's coming around Sakura-san," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Arigatou, Lady Sinori. I'll handle it from here," I heard Mikan said.

I got up. "What happened to me?" I asked scratching my head and felt a small bump.

"You grabbed my hand a little too late and when we reached the Underworld, your hand slipped from mine and you hit your head on one of our huge poles. Quite hard I must say," said Mikan then she started to giggle the usual way she giggles.

"The new members of the Dark Community await your presense Natsume. I'll give you a grand tour of the new Underworld I built while waiting for the other members to arrive," Mikan said.

"Shall we go?" Mikan handed her palm. I smiled and took it without hesitation.

_It feels nice to do something with her once in a while…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So this is my 6****th**** Chapter. Reviews please. So fine….I guess it's a NatsumeXMikan pairing. Tell me if I should put Ruka with Hotaru…give me pairings and rate it up people. Tell me with reviews kay, or message me. Which ever. So the next chapter would most likely reveal about the past. Mainly about what happen 3 years ago before Miss Aniya shows up. Read it, OK?**

**Ja ne…..BloodyHolly**


	7. Story of the Past Part 1

**Hey there. Well, as I promised before, I'm going to write about the past. Mikan's and Natsume's I mean. 3 years ago, something sweet and horrible happened. So, I guess its official; this story's pairing is Natsume X Mikan. BTW, in this chapter, Youichi X OC. Tell me, should I put Ruka X Hotaru or Ruka X OC and Hotaru X OC or Hotaru X Yuu. I really can't decide. Reviews please and thanks so much for reading my story.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7: ****Story of the Past: Mikan's Bittersweet Memory (Part 1)**

"Mikan," Ruka called.

"Ruka? What's up?" Mikan ran to Ruka and asked.

"It's near to the Last Dance, who are you dancing with?" Ruka asked.

"Well, I danced with you last year, so maybe I'll dance with…hmm…maybe Tsubasa" Mikan said.

"I can't think of whom to dance with. The only person I've ever danced with was with you. Remember when we were 10? Think of someone for me. I enjoy dancing for some reason," Ruka said smiling.

Mikan searched the crowd. Looking for anyone who'd be suitable to dance with Ruka as the Last Dance.

Her eyes fall on Hotaru who was sitting on a chair with her dinner on the table. Hotaru realized the glance and stared at Mikan. Mikan just smiled sheepishly and approaches Hotaru.

"Dame! (No!)" Hotaru said.

"Demo (But), I haven't even said a word," Mikan protested.

"Whatever you will ask I bet it'll be a stupid thing!" Hotaru said and faced back to her dinner.

"_To everyone. Hey there. It's been a year since the last Alice Festival. I'm Jinnai Doumoto and I'll be the host for today. Now, here we have the invitations to the Last Dance couples. First up, Nogi Ruka." _the Jinnai said.

Mikan stared at the stage. _So who are you inviting Ruka? _ she wondered.

"_He'd like to ask a certain special girl to dance with him. And that lucky girl is…Imai Hotaru!!!"_

_NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!! __**I **__wanted to ruin Hotaru's mood. Why'd you have to spoil it? _Mikan screamed to herself.

Hotaru looked stunned with a fork in her mouth and faced the stage where Ruka was standing with a lobster red face. She dropped her fork from her mouth.

"_Will she accept the invite?"_ Jinnai asked.

The crowd of girls were screaming 'NO' or a 'WHY?' and also a 'Pick Me instead'.

Those girls are around 16 or 17, and Ruka is just 13. _What are they screaming about? And what is Ruka thinking?_ Hotaru thought.

"Hotaru, would you?" Ruka snatched the microphone and asked.

Hotaru stood up and took a napkin and wiped her face. She walked to the stage with her normal cold face. She tilts her head up and saw Ruka's face then smiled.

"Why not?" Hotaru said and smiled the warmest smile she has ever made.

Ruka's lips spread into a huge smile.

"Oh YAY! I wonder if they'll be together from now on. It's the Last Dance's purpose after all," Mikan said giggling to herself.

"_OK, so now it's Ryugizawa Sumire. She's asking if __**Hyuuga Natsume**__ would dance with her. Will he now? He's never dance with anyone in the Last Dance, could Sumire break the record of dancing with the Academy's Black Cat?"_ Jinnai said.

Mikan looked around. She saw Natsume with Youichi's hand in his and his other hand with it seems to be Youichi's fried chicken.

"Are you going to dance with the **witch**, Natsume ni-san?" Youichi asked looking up to Natsume.

"It's called a '**bitch**' You-chan and no, I'm not going to dance with her. She's not worth it," Natsume said letting go of Youichi's hand and gave Youichi his chicken.

"So who is exactly **worth it**?" Youichi asked back.

Natsume wiped Youichi's face which has the crisps of the fried chicken and just patted Youichi's head and smiled.

"No one you'd like. She different from everyone I know. I wouldn't really say I like her, but more or less is impressed with her," Natsume said with his hand on Youichi's head.

Youichi shoved Natsume's hand away and looked up.

"I think I know who that girl might be," Youichi grinned.

"Do you, now? I bet 50 rabbits you wouldn't know," Natsume said and crossed his hands over his broad chest.

"I'd dare to say it on stage with everyone watching," Youichi said.

"Go ahead, you'll be embarrassing yourself," Natsume smirked.

_Please tell me he's joking with the fact that he's going to say it on stage. I don't doubt Youichi's guesses. It's usually correct. Just please don't say it on stage._ Natsume begged.

"I'll be glad to embarrass myself. I'm CUTE!" Youichi said pinching his own cheeks then hopped towards the stage.

Youichi started to whisper something in the Jinnai's ear.

"OK folks. It seems that Miss Ryugizawa has been **turned down**. (Sumire fainted) Natsume used the **young Black Cat **to break the news. And now, it looks like Hyuuga Natsume is asking someone to dance with him." Jinnai said.

'What?', 'Who would it be?', 'I bet it's me' words filled the whole ceremony.

Youichi grabbed the microphone and said, "Sakura nee-chan. Natsume ni-san wants to dance with you."

Mikan stared at Youichi, mouth dropped. So did Natsume.

"You all heard the boy. Our Black Cat wants to dance with the richest girl and possibly the cutest in class 1-C of the high school division. Sakura Mikan. Will she accept the invite?" Jinnai asked and a spotlight flashed in Mikan's direction.

Natsume was stunned and flashed a glare in Youichi's direction. Youichi just smiled.

"So how about it, Mikan?" Jinnai asked again.

Mikan walked over to Jinnai and asked for the microphone.

"Natsume. I'm not accepting it," Mikan said.

Everyone was shocked. No one would ever turn down the Black Cat's order. Natsume was frozen.

"If you really want me to dance with you. Ask me yourself," Mikan said and gave back the microphone to the announcer.

"You've heard it people. Mikan wants a straight forward question from Natsume, will he do it?" Jinnai said. Now the all eyes and the spotlight were on Natsume.

"Natsume ni-san? Are you going to?" Youichi asked tugging on Natsume's jacket.

"Oh, what the heck," Natsume said and walked to the stage.

"Here you go," Jinnai said handing over the microphone to Natsume.

Natsume coughed a little before making the announcement.

"Mikan Sakura of 1-C, would you dance with me for the Last Dance?" Natsume said facing down.

"Come on Hyuuga. You can ask better than that. Said it louder. HONESTLY!" Jinnai said. Everyone cheered on with the announcement.

Natsume stood up straight. Faced Mikan who was just standing waiting for the right words to come out from Natsume.

Natsume nodded and said, "Mikan. Would you or would you not dance with me for the Last Dance? If you decline, I would have to burn the whole ceremony until you accept my invite. Now nod for a yes and walk away for the destruction of the ceremony." _That's really the best I could do_. Natsume thought.

_That's the Natsume I know._ Mikan giggled at the thought.

'Go on, Mikan.' 'Come on, accept it already.' 'What's wrong with you, Natsume?' words cheered the whole base.

Mikan smiled and nodded. Natsume smirked a little and both of them stared at Youichi who's still chomping on his chicken. Then they all smiled.

"Strange pairings we're having this year aren't we?" Tsubasa showed up and said.

"So you've finally asked her, haven't you Hyuuga?" Misaki popped up and said.

Mikan smiled and Natsume walked away.

"Hey, Mikan. Over here," Ruka shouted at the buffet corner.

"RUKA!" Mikan shouted and rushed over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're official," Ruka said.

"Official to what?" Mikan asked confused.

_BAKA!!!_ (The sound of the normal Baka Gun [the new version did not exist yet)

"As in we are a **couple**," Hotaru said.

"OW! OW! OW! That hurt Hotaru," Mikan said pressing on the bump on her head.

"It wouldn't have if you were smart enough to not ask a stupid question," Hotaru said putting back her Baka Gun in her backpack.

"Hey, Natsume," Ruka called out.

Natsume faced Ruka, and then he walked over with Youichi.

"See. Everything worked out fine," Youichi said smiling.

"Something's not perfectly done yet, you know," Mikan said. Everyone looks at Mikan.

"We all are going to dance later, what about Youichi?" Mikan grinned evilly.

"I'm only 10. I don't really need to dance. I don't want to. Natsume ni-san didn't dance when he was 10," Youichi pointed out.

"You-chan. Ni-san has never dance," Mikan said.

"See. I don't have to dance either," Youichi said then ran to get another chicken.

"Should we make a plan?" Hotaru asked facing Mikan.

"Yeah. But who'd dance with the son of the devil?" Mikan asked.

Everyone laughed. "Who's the devil?" Hotaru asked.

"Who else?" Tsubasa said facing Natsume.

Natsume saw that then he burnt a slightly bit of Tsubasa's hair.

"HEY! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" Tsubasa pointed out.

"Never insult me," Natsume said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ne, are you Youichi's friend?" a girl pulled on Mikan's dress.

She had ponytails just like Mikan when she was 10 only a slightly bit shorter and thicker.

"More or less. What's your name?" Mikan said crouching to the height of the girl.

"Umm…is Youichi dancing with anyone?" the girl asked.

Tsubasa bent down put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Do you like Youichi?" Tsubasa asked straightforwardly smiling.

The girl just blushed.

"AKANE!!! Get away from him," Youichi shouted and pulled Akane from Tsubasa.

"He's a bad guy. He likes to seduce people then kill them the next," Youichi lied. Akane just nodded and believed what Youichi said.

"Heh, like father like son," Tsubasa said pissed looking at a chuckling Natsume.

"I wonder…Hey, Akane, come here a minute," Mikan asked.

"Is this nee-chan nice?" Akane asked Youichi.

_Does she asks advices and believes everything from Youichi? Is she crazy?_ Everyone thought. Natsume just laughed a bit.

Youichi nodded. Then Akane walked towards Mikan.

Mikan whispered something to Akane. A minute later Akane's face was blushing red and spreading a huge smile.

"So how about it?" Mikan asked finally.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu," Akane said nodding continuously.

"OK then. I'll be going, Gambatte, ne? (Good Luck, OK?)" Mikan said and rushed off into the crowds.

"HAI!!! (YES!!!)" Akane shouted.

When Mikan was out of sight, everyone was busy talking their own topics.

Youichi walked to Akane who's still smiling broadly.

"What did Sakura nee-chan say to you?" Youichi asked.

"Betsuni (nothing). I'm just very happy," Akane said.

Natsume went over to Youichi and whispered, "Mikan's planning something. Akane seems to be like her."

Youichi nodded.

"Attention everyone. We have a special announcement. A little kitten is asking the young Black Cat to dance with her. Mikan will say it out," Jinnai said.

"Ne minna-san (Hey, everyone), the little kitten as Jinnai put it is asking the young Black Cat to dance with her. Akane Daijo is inviting Youichi for the last dance. What do you think he should answer people?" Mikan shouted.

YES! YES! YES! (Everyone echoed)

Youichi looked stunned. Natsume chuckled. He expected Mikan to come up with something like this.

Youichi looked over to Akane who's still smiling broadly.

Youichi smiled. "Do you really want to dance with me Akane?"

Akane just nodded.

"OK. Then I accept your invite, **little kitten**."

Akane ran and hugged the so-called **young Black Cat**.

"**I love you, Youichi**," Akane **shouted**.

Youichi blushed damn red at the sound of that.

"WOAH!!! No one expected that from the little kitten," Jinnai said surprisingly. Everyone was shocked. So was Natsume.

"Hey, You-chan. When I said Akane is like Mikan, the only thing that differentiates the both of them is that Akane is a whole lot more straightforward than Mikan," Natsume whispered to Youichi.

Youichi just nodded without moving an inch.

Akane let go of Youichi feeling embarrassed. Youichi is still in a state of trance.

"I'm sorry for doing that. That wasn't the right time, wasn't it?" Akane said. Mikan hopped along side Akane.

"Now, did that go well?" Mikan asked.

Akane looked up to Mikan and smiled. "Perfectly. It's just like you said. He'll go into the position of a trance and in 3, 2, 1…" before Akane finished Youichi fell to the ground.

"0, perfectly on time. How'd you know that Sakura nee-chan?" Akane asked Mikan.

"Like everyone said. Like **father**, like son," Mikan said and smirked in the way of Natsume.

Natsume frowned. _It's as if she's saying she knows me well. Heh, no one knows me well other than Persona and Ruka._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"EVERYONE, THE LAST DANCE IS STARTING!!! GET YOUR PARTNER AND MAY YOUR LIFE BE AS PERFECT AS **THIS**," Jinnai announced.

Everyone is getting excited and enthusiastic. They gather in groups and some in couples.

"Shall we?" Ruka asked Hotaru.

Hotaru smiled and nodded.

The sweet melody has started the dance. Everyone was in place except for Natsume and Mikan.

"Natsume? Doko des ka? (Where are you?)" Mikan said looking around for Natsume. He's gone.

_The wind is blowing quite harshly tonight. Something bad is going to happen, or maybe, something __**has**_Mikan thought.

**Mikan's POV**

_Natsume…where are you?_ I asked myself. The last time I saw him was when he was **teaching **You-chan how to dance. _I didn't even know that Natsume could dance, never mind teach._

You-chan now is dancing with Akane. Ruka's with Hotaru. But where's Natsume?

_MIKAN………MIKAN………_

I faced my back. I could've sworn I heard a voice calling my name. The tree. The wind is blowing very hard yet the tree does not move. That tree, the Sakura Tree Natsume used to lie down on.

I rushed there. All the sakura petals have turned black. Dark and sad. The wind blew again and the voice speaks from the tree.

_Step into the Forest of Silence where you'll meet your friend,_

_Who's calling continuously on your name right till the end,_

_Near the sacred rocks is where you may find,_

_Your destiny that lies behind._

"WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted. Facing everywhere around me.

That voice, is familiar. What should I do? My friend? Does the voice mean Natsume?

The Forest of Silence, where is that? It's familiar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This is how it turned out for the story. It seems that there's a lot more in the past. Awwww…I wanna get started on the 'finding Ruka' part. Oh well, I'll finish the Past in the next chapter and we can move along to the Search. Give me some ideas on what should happen. R&R. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Story of the Past Part 2

**Here is my chapter 8. The continuing of the Past. Right after this chapter, it's all about the war between Gakuen Alice and the Anti Alice. Enjoy my 8****th****. Full Mikan POV.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 8: ****Story of the Past: Erased Memory (Part 2)**

**Mikan's POV**

_Natsume? Where are you?_ I ran into the forest.

'Where in the world is the Forest of Silence?' I thought.

A silent forest…a silent forest…silent forest…SILENT.

Could it be?

The forest banned by the school grounds near the Hospital.

The hospital…when I was in the hospital, I've never heard of chirping of birds from the forest next to the hospital. IT HAS TO BE!

I ran towards the hospital.

_RRIIP!!!_

DARN!!! I shouldn't have run with my dress. Ugh! Now it's dirty and ripped.

I tore my dress to knee-length, took out my high heels.

_I'm definitely not wearing heels in the forest. Here, this should be safe._ I thought putting my shoes near a Sakura Tree. But as I lay my heels on the tree, all the Sakura petals fell and turned black as it touched the ground.

_Natsume, I hope you're alright. Please be safe. I'm coming._

I left my heels and ran to the forest bare foot.

I reached the hospital in record time.

_You have a good brain. You've been __**very**__ observant of your surrounding haven't you? _(Since when?) _Tick Tock, Tick Tock. Time is running but you aren't. You've solved the first part of the riddle, what's next?_ The voice whispered.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted. Looking around everywhere but found nothing.

I saw the light from a room in the hospital lit. _OH NO! I must've shouted too loud!! _ _Get out of here_. I thought.

I ran to the back of the hospital. The sign that says 'Off Limits' was put up. I didn't care and just pushed the sign away. I'm at the entrance of the forest right now. It's creepy. I'm not in the forest and the wind is blowing hard on me, but the forest didn't make a sound, not a rustle.

I was gazing at the forest. It's green. Not dull green, but **beautifully** green. The moonlight shines through the spaces in between the leaves. It looks magnificent.

_OUCH!!!!!!!!_ I screamed as I took the first step into the forest and bounced backwards. There's an invisible barrier here. I guess this part of the Academy is strictly forbidden.

What was next on the riddle?

I thought thinking back the riddle. _ Oh yea! The __**strange**__ rock thingie._ (It's supposed to be _sacred rock_)I touched the barrier slowly trying to see if there's any opening. There should be one. _I hope._

_AHA!_ I thought as I realized I could put through my hand from the barrier. There are like small holes in the barrier. The Alice spell must have been from a long time. It'll wear off soon.

I took out one of Hotaru's inventions. The small transporter, a small shape of a turtle. I threw the transporter in one of the holes. I saw it land safely under one of the trees. I took out a remote control and pressed the big yellow button.

_WHOOSH!!_ The sound of me disappearing and reappearing behind the barrier exactly on top of the transporter.

_I'll have to thank Hotaru for this later. WAIT! I stole this from her last week. Aww…sheesh._ I thought.

Everyone must be having fun dancing. I'm stuck here trying to save an _unknown_ friend whom I wish to be Natsume.

_Rustle…Rustle…_

What was that? I turned around. Nothing was there. It was then I saw two piercing red spots on the bushes glaring at me. _What are those?_ I thought. Then the spots sparkle and disappeared.

_What was that all about?_ I asked myself.

Oh right! Natsume! A rock…a rock…..

Goddamn it!!! WHAT FUCKIN ROCK?!?!?!?!?!

_Mikan…Mikan…_

"OH NOW WHAT?!?!" I shouted.

There was still nothing there.

"This is SO frustrating! Who the damn hell are you, AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!?!" I screamed as loud as I can.

"Mikan?!?!" a voice said behind me.

I turned around… "NATSUME!!!" I shouted and reached to hug him.

WAIT A SEC!! WHAT AM I DOING?!?!

_BBURN……sizzle…sizzle…_

"KYAAAA!!!" I screamed as Natsume burnt my hair.

I calmed down and started to shed the ashes off of my hair.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked. He looked dreadful. His tuxedo was cut into shreds and his face was full of bruises. His lips are drooling with blood.

"What are you-" Natsume was interrupted.

"Save your breath Natsume," A man with a mask approaches behind a tree. "Your mission is yet to be fulfilled," the man said.

"Persona," Natsume said. The man whom Natsume called 'Persona' was staring at me then looked back at Natsume.

"Don't include her in this, Persona. I am all you need right now, so don't think that-"

"My, my, Natsume. A little overprotective are we?" Persona interrupted and walked straight at me.

I couldn't move. I want to run, but I can't. He's eyes are icy cold. His aura is a sense of depression and anger. I looked over to Natsume. He has the same aura as Persona only a slightly less.

"Sakura Mikan, am I right?" Persona asked his left hand cupped my chin. I didn't even realize he was in front of me.

"Uh…I…" I couldn't even speak properly.

"Get away from her, Persona! I'll burn you till crisp," Natsume threatened.

Persona pushed me back and I landed on the ground on my butt. _OUCH!_

"I'll get her soon, Natsume. You know that very well. Get over with your mission already. Staying here waiting for your report is irritating," Persona said. "Sayonara," he said and disappeared.

I stared at Natsume. He was glancing down on his arms which are covered with blood. I realized that I have the ripped part of my dress and walked over to him.

"Get away from him. Get away from 'him'," Natsume said.

I kneeled and pulled my ripped cloth and shred it into smaller pieces. I took his hand and start wrapping. He pulled his arm back.

"What are you doing?" Natsume yell. I ignore the yell and pull his arm back demanding the arm to be bandaged.

I looked over to his leg and wrapped it too. He seems obedient enough to understand what I'm doing.

"Why?" Natsume suddenly asked. "Why do you exist?"

I was startled. I looked up at him; he was facing upwards to the sky. I did too. It was a full moon. A beautiful one.

"Wakarimasen (I don't understand)," I answered.

He looked at me. I stare at his eyes; it wasn't the eyes that were filled with happiness and joy at the dance. These eyes were screaming to be freed. It's trapped or some sort.

"Why are you here? Why do you exist? Why do you make things harder for me?" Natsume said. His hands turn into fists.

I took a step back. _This is definitely not Natsume!_ I thought.

I stood up.

"In that case, you're not the one I'm looking for. Hmm…Now where are those strange rocks?" I asked myself making a distraction so I won't ask stupid questions to him.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Hnn? Oh, right. I was given a riddle. They said something about strange rocks. From the looks of it, I'll just have to use my **womanly** instincts," I said giggling.

"What rocks?" Natsume asked now he's getting up.

"Not telling. Ja ne!" I shouted and ran away from his sight.

_RIGHT! Since now I know I'm not looking for Natsume. I need to find those rocks for an answer!_ I thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oooff!" I grunted as I fell to the ground.

"What is this doing here?" I said looking at what I tripped over. It was a log. But I saw something shiny in the log. I picked it up, a necklace. It has a red color jewel on it.

"OUCH!!!" I shouted. It's hot. Burning hot.

"So, you've found it," Natsume walked behind me and said.

"This is….yours?" I asked. I threw the necklace at him. His eyes are normal. The eyes which is always happy to see people. Not the one I saw moments ago.

Natsume caught the necklace and put it in his pocket. "Sorry for leaving you at the dance. I had something to do."

"A mission?" I asked and stood up.

Natsume nodded. "What in the world was that necklace?" I can't help but to ask.

"It's my Alice Stone," Natsume replied. I can obviously tell that I look very blur. "It's a stone which has some of my Alice energy."

Now, even without thinking, I know that I look blur. "My, god Mikan. It's a stone that you can make if you have enough Alice energy," Natsume continued.

"So, could I make one?" I asked joyfully. I absolutely want to make something as beautiful as that.

"No," Natsume replied.

"Why not?!' I whined.

"If you haven't notice, you don't have enough Alice energy," Natsume said.

"But she will," Persona appeared and said.

"What're you doing here?" Natsume asked in an angry tone.

"I came here to finish **my** mission," Persona said then glared at me.

"You have a mission? Since when?" Natsume asked.

"Since Miss Sakura agreed to follow **my riddle**," Persona smiled.

_WHAT!!! He was the voice that I kept on hearing? But when he speaks the tone was absolutely different._ I thought.

"Now, for your mission," Persona smiled at me.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Natsume cut-off.

"You still don't have my report. The Dark Community will take this matter seriously if you don't finish the job tonight," Persona said strictly.

"What job?" I asked Natsume.

"I need…I need to kill one of the members of the Anti-Alices," he looked away when he said that.

"And that person happens to be your father Mikan," Persona smiled evilly. I was lost. He just said my father. But I lost my father years ago and my mom too.

"They're alive. They work for the Anti-Alices. Not by force but by will," Persona said.

I fell on the ground. What he said cannot be true. Oji-san said that mom and dad died in a crash. He wouldn't lie to me, would he? Oji-san, tell me that mom and dad are peacefully living in heaven. Please!

"Well, they're not, now are they?" Persona smirked. He answered my question in my head. Who is he?

"So, now you know another part of the riddle. Your friend **is** Natsume. But you're saving Natsume from killing your parents, unless you're as cold hearted as he is and you're going to leave your parents fate in his hands," Persona said.

I looked over to Natsume, he's in a trance. He's not moving. What's wrong?

"I stopped his time for a while until you make a decision," Persona answered my question again.

"OK, what do you want?" I asked seriously.

"I need you to make a deal with me," he said.

"Which is?" I asked again.

"Be my pupil until you've mastered your Alice and work for the Dark Community," he said.

"What do I get in return?" I asked.

"Well now, what do you want?"

I looked over to Natsume. He looks sad in a way. So, he was more or less trapped by this man here. No freedom, no happiness. His life span grows shorter each time he uses his Alice anyway. He must use his Alices to finish his missions, which mean his life is shortened each time.

"All right then. I want you to erase all of Natsume's memories of this and make him normal and also give him a longer life span. After that, take me instead," I suggested.

"I'll do so and erase his memory. But I won't erase his memories of me," Persona said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Your training will take years just like Natsume. I need him as an apprentice for the time being until you have mastered your Alice. I'll let Natsume go when you have reach the time to be my **new** apprentice," Persona said.

"Wakarimashta (understood). How long will my training take?" I asked.

"A maximum of 3 years. And yes, by then I'll let Natsume go and never disturb him. DO we have a deal?" Persona asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Oh, and as for raising his life span. You have to do it on your own," Persona said. "You have an Alice to reduce curses and problems. Like I said, with training you can save everyone and perhaps and possibly _everything_," Persona said.

_As long as it'll save Natsume, I'd do anything, and if I could just be sure that my parents live and I could save them too._ I thought.

I saw Persona grinned. It seems like he has read my thoughts again. Then he walked towards Natsume.

He lay his hand on Natsume's head and chanted something. A few seconds later a dark blue light forms around Natsume.

"_Dramine…erasoe_," he said then the light faded and Natsume fell to the ground.

"I did something else too. I've erased his memories of the Alice Stone. It's too dangerous for him since you've accepted my deal. He might as well use it against me," Persona said.

I nodded. "He'll wake up soon. Like you wished, he'll be a normal Alice student in merely 3 years. Good luck. We'll start your training as soon as possible," Persona said then disappeared.

I carried Natsume on my back and dragged him back to the dancing ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god. What happened?" Natsume woke up shaking his head.

"I found you near the woods; you fell asleep for darn sake. And you also owe me a dance," I pointed out.

Natsume looked around at the deserted ground. Everything has been cleared up and everyone has gone to sleep.

"I'm sorry," he said then I pulled him up. He was still looking around then he kneeled. "Would you like to have the last dance with me?" he asked.

I was absolutely confused. _I guess he really has forgotten about the part where he has a mission to kill my 'father'. That's good._ "Sure, why not?" I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, there it is. My 8****th**** chapter. Took me long enough. I'm absolutely sorry for the delay. If anyone's confused, just tell me and I'll try explaining things to you about all the 8 chapters so far. Thank you so much for reading…**

**BloodyHolly…**


	9. The Curse

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. I hope you keep reading my story. This will be my 9****th****. Enjoy…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 9: ****The Curse**

"Interesting place you have here Strawberries," Natsume said smirking.

"That was only the Healing Chamber, the Dungeon, the Torture Chamber, the IT Room, the Ancient Library, the Weaponry Chambers, the Resting Couch, the Meditation Chambers and the Magic Illustration Chambers," Mikan said counting her fingers.

"Well, do you have the 'refreshing' chambers? That's where I'm heading," Natsume said.

"Down that hallway, to your left and be careful, the door of the ladies' is in blue color and the gentlemen' is in pink," Mikan pointed out.

"What the hell?" Natsume said.

"Don't ask me, they demanded me to design the Underworld this way," Mikan defended herself.

"What kind of 'cuckoo' people are they?" Natsume insulted.

"You'll be surprised to what they're planning later," Mikan added. "I'll wait here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are. The last chamber to show you, the Training Chambers. Come on in," Mikan said dragging Natsume.

"Damien-sama! Damien-sama!" Mikan shouted as she entered the room.

"Urusai, Mi-chan! I'm practicing here," A man with shoulder length blonde hair and delicate green eyes said. He was wearing a black coat overlapping his green sleeveless leather shirt and army type of pants.

"There you are. Ne, are you busy?" Mikan asked smiling.

"Do I look like I'm busy?" Damien said sarcastically.

"Well, anyway. I need you to train-"

"Natsume Hyuuga. It's been a while," Damien stood up and hand over his hand for a shake.

"Do I know you?" Natsume asked.

"The meeting hasn't start?" Damien asked Mikan. Mikan shook her head. "Figures, when he has come back with his memories, bring him to me. In the mean time, I can't train someone who doesn't know me," Damien pointed out.

"OK then. The meeting starts in 5 minutes. Are you joining us?" Mikan asked.

"And miss the whole entire crowd of gossips. Not on my watch," Damien joked, his hair flying down onto his face.

"So I'll expect you in 5 minutes or so," Mikan said and waved to Damien.

Damien waved back. Natsume followed Mikan out of the chamber.

"Well, time's up. We'll need to go to the Long Chamber," Mikan said.

"The 'what' Chamber?" Natsume asked.

"Here, hold my hand," Mikan lay out her hand. Natsume holds it. "_Imaeto chambers wakaretes_," Mikan chanted. Then the passage goes blur…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now let's discuss about the main problem. Persona," A man with a blue cape, with silver eyes and brown hair said.

"Thank you, Master Kirian. As you know, we have the guest that Master Idnos requested," Persona said pointing in the direction of Natsume. "Natsume Hyuuga, arise," commanded Persona.

Mikan nudged Natsume's elbow and whispered to tell him to stand up. Natsume stood and look at the whole room filled with unfamiliar faces.

"As you all know, Natsume has been a part of our community for the past 8 years since he came to the Academy," Persona said. The chamber was filled with 'oohs' and 'ahhs'.

"Even if I have, why haven't I ever met any of you?" Natsume asked.

"Your little 'strawberry' friend here has made a deal with us 3 years ago," Persona said pointing in the direction of a smiling Mikan.

"3 YEARS AGO?!?!" Natsume shouted. "You knew him since last 3 years and you could still act like nothing has happen?"

"Calm down Natsume. This is not the Persona you used to know," A man who has blonde hair and violet eyes said. He wore the same blue cape as Master Kirian and Mikan.

"Eh?" Natsume said confused.

Mikan pulled her chair back and stood up, and then she stretched her body a little. "Ahh that felt good. Sitting in a chair for 5 minutes without any entertainment is boring," she whined.

"Mikan, would you care?" the man asked Mikan.

"No problem, Master Idnos," Mikan said then gave Natsume a wink and ran towards Persona.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now Persona, if you'd please," Master Idnos said to Persona.

"As you wish," Persona said kneeling in front of Mikan.

"Observe," Mikan said in the direction of Natsume.

Mikan laid her palm on Persona's head. Persona took out his mask which revealed two absolutely beautiful purple eyes.

"_Imae 'hearto' wa thidzusu ken memoir za issho REVERSE!_" Mikan chanted.

A flash of yellow light glowed around Persona and some sparkling sound was made after that. The light slowly fades and Natsume found Mikan behind Master Idnos.

**Natsume POV**

_Why is she hiding behind him?_ I ask myself.

She's tugging onto that Master guy's cloak hard. What's up?

Then I look towards Persona. He slowly opens his eyes. When I look closer, it wasn't purple anymore, it was…black.

"Who are you?" Persona demanded.

This is definitely Persona. No doubt about it.

"Master Idnos…what is that girl doing here?" Persona asked. "She wasn't supposed to be here."

"Persona," I said.

"Hyuuga Natsume. The dark hearted boy, in this inhumane place. Has the world gone mad?" Persona cried out.

"Calm down Persona," Master Idnos said. "You have succeeded your mission Mikan. Your training will start tonight as promise."

"Yokatta! Ne, Natsume, did you see what I did?" Mikan said gleefully clapping, running towards me.

I was stunned. I couldn't move. This girl whom I have cared for, I know nothing of her, of this. It's surprising. She's…she's amazing!

"Natsume?" Mikan said bringing me back from my world to reality.

"Huh?" I shrugged.

EEYYAAAAAAAHHH!!!!

A screamed was made in the chamber, loud and clear as it was, it belonged to MIKAN!

"Persona, calm down!" Master Kirian said holding Persona's shoulders.

"That witch! The witch! Why are you defending her? Kill her! She doesn't belong here! You saw what she did months 2 years ago! You saw it! Kill her!" Persona went bizarrely mad. He was screaming and screaming. What did happen 2 years ago?

"I'll get Persona to the Resting Couch. We'll need to readjust his memory for a while until Mikan wakes up," Master Kirian said and holds onto Mikan.

"No way you're letting her touch me! DO YOU HEAR ME!!! She'll never appear in front of me again!" Persona shouted.

"Someone, go and call Lady Sinori, Mikan's injured seriously," Master Idnos said.

"MIKAN!" Damien shouted and pushed me out of the way.

"What are you just standing there, help us get her into the Healing Chambers," Damien shouted in my direction.

I was totally clueless. So I walked and crouched next to Damien and saw Mikan. Half of her whole body was burnt. Everything on the half.

"What…what happened?" I manage to ask.

"You fool! She was next to you, how couldn't you see what happen?" Damien snapped.

"Damien, calm. He was in his own world; we couldn't blame him for this. We honestly should have expected this from Natsume. Come on," Master Idnos said.

_What are you doing? The traitor is right there! Kill her for darn sake!_ Echoes the hallway when Master Kirian dragged Persona to the Dungeons.

"_Kill her? Why her?"_ I whispered to myself. Then I stared at Mikan again. _Who are you?_

Lady Sinori came into the chambers.

"Master!" she shouted and ran to Mikan.

"What in the world happen to her? I was away for 10 minutes and she nearly got killed! Have you no protection over our Master?" she snapped holding onto Mikan's head.

"Master?" I asked randomly.

"Sire, explain things to him. Me and Damien will handle Master," Lady Sinori said.

Master Idnos stood up and brushed off all the dust and blood of his clothes. Lady Sinori and Damien carried Mikan and chanted something and they disappeared. Probably to the Healing Chambers.

"Do you wish to know a secret? A secret you will have to keep with your life? The secret that will change your upmost personality?" Master Idnos suddenly said.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Mikan to each and everyone here is GOD!" Master Idnos said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GOD?! Why god?" I was shocked. I'm going to ask everything in my mind as the thought pops up. I need all the answers to all of my questions.

"She created some of us and all of this," said Master Idnos pointing to the whole chamber.

"You don't have to call me Master Idnos. Aikawa Sakura is better. On a second thought, maybe just Aikawa," Master Idnos said.

"Sa…saku…Sakura?! Are you related to MIKAN?!?!" I shouted.

"Naturally, I'm her father after all," Master Idnos said.

"Then who? What? How? When? Huh?" I mumbled everything in a sentence though I doubt he could understand anything.

"Mikan is Mikan. No one else. I'm her father, her mother ran away when she found out that she was pregnant, she gave birth and gave the child to her father and never told me about anything, and that child is obviously Mikan. I'm a senior to Mikan's mom, I fell in love with her and we had a secret relationship. It was 17 years ago when I fell in love and as you know, 16 years ago was when the both of you were born. Does that answer your questions?" Aikawa-san said.

I was shocked. He…he read my mind!

"Of course! Didn't Mikan tell you that she could read minds too?" Aikawa-san asked.

She could read…read minds? That means, all this while, she knows what I've been thinking. She knows how I feel? She knows who…who I like?

"That's the disadvantage of the Psychic Alice after all," Aikawa-san sighed.

"One more question," I said. Aikawa-san looked at me and smiled.

"She has far more greater power than you, Natsume. Much more. She can steal someone's Alice and she could also give someone an Alice," Aikawa-san said.

"How?" I asked confusingly.

"It runs in the blood. On my side of the family," Aikawa-san said.

"Wakarimasen (I don't understand)," I said.

"Since Azumi did not realize about my family's past, she doesn't know what runs in the blood of a Sakura," Aikawa-san said.

"The Sakura's are SORCERERS," he said.

"A sorcerer? Are you one?" I asked.

"Fortunately, no. It skips a generation to get the rank of a sorcerer. When Kirian-sama approached to me saying he found a sorceress in the Academy. I changed my identity to see who it was," Aikawa-san said.

"She looked just like Azumi only with a happy-go-lucky personality like me," Aikawa-san said.

"Heh, you got that right," I agreed. "But why did you say 'fortunately'?" I asked.

"A Sakura Sorcerer has a curse built inside them. A tragic curse which all of my family members have to endure," Aikawa-san said.

"So…what is it?" I asked.

"A wishing curse," Aikawa-san said.

"A…what?!" I shouted.

"Everything that she wishes for will instantly come true. But only negative wishes. For example, if she sees a CD that she wanted to buy and there left only one, when she wishes for it, it will NOT come true. But, when she has struggled to save up money to buy it, and found out the last CD was being paid by a person at a counter. She'll naturally get mad and wished for the CD to belong to her. That person will either die out of heart attack or suffocation," Aikawa-san pointed out.

"So, what you mean is, the wishes she made will come true in the end but ends up in a tragic way," I said.

"More or less. That's why I'm afraid," Aikawa-san said.

I can't help but to tilt my head to see what he meant. He saw my glance and looked away.

"You've heard about the fact that she's protecting you, right?" Aikawa-san asked.

I nodded my head in return.

"Do you have any idea who she's protecting you from?" Aikawa-san asked looking at me.

"Persona?" I guessed.

"Persona is a whole lot weaker than the person she's protecting you from," Aikawa-san said facing the ceiling.

"Then, who is it?" I asked looking on the floor.

"Her own mother, Azumi Yuka," Aikawa-san said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mikan's POV**

_Huh? What's going on?_ I asked myself. _Where am I?_

"She's back. Master, how are you feeling?" I heard Lady Sinori said.

"I…I...I muh…" _What's going on? I can't speak properly._

"Damien! COME!" Lady Sinori shouted.

"My lady," I heard Damien said.

"She can't speak, Damien. We have no choice," Lady Sinori said.

"But, we don't have Mikan's approval," Damien said.

"When you're with me you'll assign 'Mikan' as Master," Lady Sinori snapped.

**giggle…giggle…**

I opened my eyes. I can't help but to laugh a bit. Lady Sinori's character is absolutely amusing to me.

"It seems that you really have awoken, Master," Lady Sinori smiled.

I nodded.

"Well, then 'Master' would you approve?" Damien asked saying the word 'Master' sarcastically.

I tilted my head. _What are you talking about?_ I asked.

"See! See! She can't speak and she's speaking only in her head! We have to save Master!" Lady Sinori snapped.

"Do you mind, my lady! URUSAI!!! (Shut up!!!)" Damien shouted.

Lady Sinori crawled to the corner of the Healing Chamber, sulking.

_Where's Natsume?_ I asked.

_He's fine. He's with Master Idnos. _Damien said.

_Ahh. You mean 'father'. _ I said.

_EHHH! How'd you know Master Idnos is your father? _Damien shrieked.

_Damien. I am a Sorceress. I know everything that's happening in the Underworld Central. Including the fact that you have a crush on Miss Suzumiya _(Miss Suzumiya is one of Lady Sinori's nurses in the Healing Chamber. Suzumiya is in charge of massaging people)

_HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT TOO?!_ Damien asked shockingly.

_I answered that question already right? _I pointed out.

_Right. Anyway, are you going to undergo another one of Lady Sinori's operations?_ Damien asked.

_What for? Is there something wrong with me?_ I can't help but to ask.

_You can't speak._ Damien said straightforwardly.

_Then, what am I doing now?_ I asked in a weird tone.

_Your lips are moving but no voice is coming out of it._

_Then, how are we communicating exactly?_ What? Then how was it that I could actually hear the tone of my voice.

_You gave me a gift last year didn't you? The gift to speak with thoughts._

_Oh, yes. Now how could I forget that? _I tried getting up from the bed.

_EEYAAAHH!!! _ I screamed. My left hand is covered with blood. I moved my hand to my shoulder; it wasn't a smooth skin anymore. It felt like, '_frozen blood'_.

_What happened? How'd this happen?_ I asked Damien-sama.

_Master Idnos froze your blood. He cares for you, you know._ Damien said with a sad tone in it. So I guess telepathy is almost the same as talking.

_Yeah, I know. What is he doing with Natsume right now?_

_Probably telling the whole truth._ Damien said smiling slyly.

_Well, I guess I have to accept the operation._

_Why's that?_ Damien asked.

_The main purpose for Natsume to come to the Underworld today was so Natsume could regain his memory. I need quite an amount of energy to do so, even after what happen with Perso-…umm…where is Persona?_ I said.

_He's being held captive in the Dungeon for a while._

_But he could easily escape! Since I gave his memory back, he'll know how to use his full potential Alice energy. The guards wouldn't stand a chance._ I shouted in my head.

_This is why Master Kirian is guarding the Dungeon until we've done that mission of yours._ Damien said.

_OK then. On with the operation. _I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Natsume's POV**

"So that's how it is. Ruka's kidnapped by the Anti-Alices and they want to exchange Mikan for Ruka. How troublesome," I said.

"My daughter is everything to me right now. She's fighting with her own mother. That's the worst bit. It's a matter of life and death between the both of them. Either way, I'll lose both of them," Aikawa-san sighed.

"What do you mean? Why'd you say that?" I asked.

"Mikan is powerful. Too powerful for the world to handle, that is why I asked someone to help her control her powers. 3 years ago, I persuaded Persona to make Mikan join our Dark Community and told him about Mikan's extraordinary powers, he went all greedy to possess her himself and ran out to capture her. I manage to cast a spell over him, on a certain point; he will do as I say. So the time Persona reached the Academy, my spell activated. So whatever I said will come out with is mouth instead," Aikawa-san said.

"Since she's too powerful, she will kill Azumi-chan easily, but Mikan will have a hard time dealing with the other Anti-Alice members especially Takashi Mimoru. That guy has a crush on Azumi-chan and he is quite powerful. He'll never let anyone touch Azumi-chan," Aikawa-san said.

"Does she have to take down the Anti-Alice on her own?" I asked.

"Yup. That's her destiny. She has to defeat her mother and in order to do so, she has to destroy the Anti-Alice," Aikawa-san pointed out.

"But why? Why does she have to kill her mother? Why can't she just erase her mother's memory and live peaceful lives together?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear what I said to you a few moments ago? Both of them will die," Aikawa-san said.

"WHY? HOW?" I snapped.

"Azumi-chan will die in the hands of Mikan," Aikawa-san said.

"And Mikan?" I asked.

"Her other curse will activate soon. The 'life' curse," Aikawa-san sighed.

"How many curses are there in her body?" I asked.

"4, all together there're 4. The wishing curse, the life curse, the memory curse and the special curse," he said.

"What's the special curse?" I asked.

"You've seen Master Kirian right? He's real name is Kaito Sakura. He is Mikan's grandfather," he pointed out.

"But you said, the rank of a sorcerer skips generation, so her grandfather should've died with that life curse," I said.

"He has managed to activate the special curse. The immortality curse," he said.

"So if Mikan activates that curse, she'll live! How do you activate it?" I asked.

"When she has lost all of her emotions and feelings," Aikawa-san said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"An immortal will lead their life on their own. They'll never understand what it's like to be loved or to love. No matter how, once that curse activates, no one knows how to break it. My father has been studying his whole life to find the solution to break the curse and I think he has already found it," Aikawa-san said.

"If he has, why won't he use it?" I asked curiously.

"Once the curse breaks, it'll activate the life curse. My family's life is very complicating. I don't think Mikan wants to give up her emotions and feelings at all," Aikawa-san said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing, she has you to protect," Aikawa-san chuckled. "Ever since her Alice upgraded and found out you were killing yourself by using your Alice every night, she has made a 'wish' to save and protect you. And as you know of her wishing curse, once she wishes for it, as you said, it will end tragically."

"As for 3 years ago, she thought it was her chance to make you live a normal life. That's why she made a deal with me," Aikawa-san continued.

"What happened 3 years ago?" I asked.

"Persona well, mentally, I erased your memories 3 years ago using Persona's body," Aikawa-san admitted.

"Why? Why'd you do that?" I snapped.

"Mikan told me to. I can never betray my own daughter, not when she has a short life to lead," Aikawa-san said. "You will retrieve your memories soon. Just after Mikan regains her energy back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**How was that for the 9****th**** chapter. Confusing? I know…sorry.**


	10. Sacred Memories

**I can't seem to make up my mind with this story! I should just quit! Aww…but I myself wants to know what happens next. Ugh…I guess I should just go on with the story…**_**Baka!**_

**Oh, and thanks to all the people who has read and appreciated my story like **nissikisses, ladalada, Neko246, KawaiiLinaKisses, smalltaz**and**strawberry93. **Thank you for all the reviews guys and the comments. BTW, to everyone, I'm posting a Master of Alice Question Box soon. You ask me questions and I'll answer it all just as long as it doesn't involve spilling secrets of the rest of the chapters. Hope you still read my story.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10: ****Sacred Memories**

"Mikan. Hey Mikan, wake up," Natsume shook Mikan's shoulder.

"Nat…su…me?" Mikan mumbled.

"So, you're OK. Lady Sinori scared me when she said you couldn't speak," Natsume smiled.

"The operation went well, Master. You will receive your full energy soon," Lady Sinori said.

"Oh, good. I was wondering when will I'd be able to make my chocolate brownies again," Mikan sighed.

"Brownies? What does brownies have to do with your energy?" Natsume asked.

The door suddenly opens and Master Idnos went in. "Her brownies contains extra energy. Who ever eats 'em gains quite a mouthful of energy," he said and smiled.

"Otou-san. You're here," Mikan smiled.

"How did she-" Master Idnos was cut-off.

"Save it. She knew from the beginning," Damien interrupted.

"She knows everything," Master Kirian pops up and said.

"Well said," Mikan added.

"Your porridge is here, Master. Should I fetch some soy sauce?" In came Miss Suzumiya holding a tray with a bowl and a cup.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!! Suzu…Suzumiya-san. Good morning, uh afternoon, uh um night. Oh dear. Um…is that porridge? Is it chicken, fish or '_cheese'_? Oh, um, no such thing as cheese porridge huh? Oh well. You should try it. It's good. Though I've never tasted it. Ahahahahahaha." Damien started mumbling nonsense again. "Please, ignore me."

"Master, you really do need to check on Damien-san's head again. He's been like this since you created me and never stop talking nonsense," complained Miss Suzumiya.

"I'll work on it, Suzumiya-chan," Mikan said and took the porridge from Miss Suzumiya.

_So this is how you act in front of Suzumiya-san. It's quite obvious, you know._ Mikan made an evil grin as she sent that telepathy note to Damien.

_Oh, SHUTTUP!_ snapped Damien.

"Oh, regarding of what happened today. I suggest Hyuuga-san stays over for a while until you gain energy," Master Kirian said.

"Wakarimashta, ojii-san," Mikan smiled.

"In the mean time Natsume-kun, why don't you rest in the Resting Couch?" asked Miss Suzumiya.

"The Resting Couch?! Don't you have anymore luxurious rooms available for me?" Natsume joked.

"I'm sorry. But the rooms are not available without Master's key," Miss Suzumiya said.

"Then just ask from her. How is that hard?" Natsume asked.

"It's been stolen," said Mikan as she chomped on her porridge. (How do you chomp on porridge?)

"Stolen? How?" Natsume asked.

"You remember when Ryo's Alice can take out someone. I was caught off guard and he took the key. I thought you were there. Mum was there too. I don't think she realizes I'm her daughter. She looked so cold," Mikan said.

"A key?" Natsume asked.

"Come here," Mikan said. Natsume walked over, Mikan placed her palm on Natsume's head and chanted, "_Imae 'hearto' wa thidzusu ken memoir za issho REVERSE!_"

Then everything glowed yellow just like the time she cast the spell on Persona. The light soon fades.

"_So, you're late Natsume. I'll let go of this friend of yours if you give me what I need," Ryo said._

"_What do you want?! And don't you dare hurt her or I'll have to kill you," Natsume threatened._

"_Kill me? If you're killing me, you're signing a death wish for __her__," Ryo smirked._

"_Rgh! So, what do you need?" Natsume surrendered._

"_That strawberry keychain. The one you're holding. Give it to me," Ryo said handing over his palm._

"_This?! Is that all? Heh! Just say so," Natsume said and threw over the strawberry keychain to Ryo. "Now, hand over Mikan."_

"_Very well," Ryo said and let go of Mikan, then he stepped back and held out the keychain as if he has won a huge one of a kind original gold made trophy. "Azumi-chan! I got it!"_

"_Well done, Ryo. Hand it over," A lady pops up and asked for the keychain. She had short hair and was wearing sunglasses, a green vest and jeans. A man pops up afterwards._

"_As promised," Ryo said._

"_Azumi-chan. Is that the 'key'?" A man with blue side combed hair with aqua eyes asked._

"_Indeed it is Takashi. How strange that this pitiful girl possesses it, must have been left by the wrong hands," Azumi smirked. "Oh, Hyuuga. Didn't quite realize you were there. Still holding on to the girl? Pathetic."_

_Azumi walked towards Natsume and crouched down. Then she cupped Natsume's face, "Someone like you, who has been forced to do things that will reduce your life span for the academy should join the Anti-Alice. You can easily take revenge on everything you have a grudge on," she said._

"_Join a pitiful group like yours?! Hah! Don't make me laugh! With a pathetic person like you people, just going after a 'keychain'. What idiots!" Natsume snapped._

"_Idiots you say?" Azumi said then use her index fingernail and scratched Natsume's cheeks. "The only idiot here is you. Do you have any idea how powerful this 'keychain' is?"_

"_A keychain? Powerful? You've lost your mind!" Natsume said._

"_Na…Natsume," Mikan mumbled._

"_Mikan?! Stay quietly," Natsume said._

"_I'll place all my sympathy on you, Natsume. And also, all the blame. You're an interruption to our community. It's been 8 years since we tried to destroy this academy, but you always manage to top us," Azumi said and stood up._

Okaa-san_, Mikan whispered to herself._

"_The Dark Community gives me the orders, I'm just obeying it. Besides, why do you need to destroy the academy? What harm has it done to you?" Natsume asked._

"_What harm?! WHAT HARM HAS THIS PLACE DONE TO ME?!" Azumi snapped. "For one, it has destroyed my future with __my__ loved one. Second, it has destroyed the confidence of my friends and me to live in peace with normal people and third, because it has made me throw away something that bonds me with Aikawa! My child! Our child!" she screamed the name 'Aikawa' and 'child'._

"_Aikawa?!" Natsume asked._

"_Don't you dare say his name with those filthy lips of yours!" she snapped._

Aikawa? Is he my otou-san? _Mikan asked herself._

"_Azumi-san. Please calm down," Takashi said putting his hand on Azumi's shoulder._

_After a long pause she said, "I'm fine. Thank you. Come on, HQ will expect our report on this mission."_

"_Remember this, Hyuuga. If you happen to bump into my child, I suggest you stay away from her. She'll be dead soon," Azumi said then she disappeared along with Ryo and Takashi._

"_Your child? A she?" Natsume said._

"_Mom…"Mikan said getting up from the ground. "That was definitely mom."_

"_Mikan, what're you talking about?" Natsume asked confused._

"_Mom! Where did you go?! Mom!" Mikan started screaming._

_WHOOOSH!_

"_Mikan, stay calm," Persona showed up and said._

"_Persona? What are…what're you doing here?" Natsume asked._

"_Should I?" Persona asked._

"_Now's not the right time for him to realize yet. Away with it," Mikan said._

"_As you wish," Persona bowed then he stepped forward towards Natsume._

_Persona placed his hand on Natsume's forehead._

"_Imae 'hearto' wa thidzusu ken __ni__matei__ memoir za issho ERASE!" Persona chanted._

_A purple light surrounded the both of them and as it fades Natsume fell to the ground._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, now you know. That's what happened," Mikan said.

"What…what was that?" Natsume asked rubbing his forehead.

"That was a vision, part of your memory that was erased by Mikan," Master Idnos said.

"Me…memory? I lost some memories?" Natsume asked.

"Well, that is-" Master Idnos continued.

"You lost **more **than **some**. You've lost every single memory of your missions that included me," Mikan cut-off.

"But, why? Why did you erase them? What's so terrible about these memories?" Natsume asked.

"Why? You told me to. You begged for god to erase your memory. I just happen to have the power, a power that god gave me. You made a wish to god, I'm just following god's order," Mikan said.

"I…told…you…to? Really?" Natsume asked.

"Do you want to receive another part of your memo-?"

"MIKAN!" Master Idnos cried.

"Master! Get a hold of yourself," shouted Miss Suzumiya.

"Daijoubu. I'm fine. I just used a bit too much of my energy," Mikan said.

"Even though that was the right time to tell Hyuuga-san, you should've considered your condition first," Master Kirian said.

"Daijoubu, ojii-san. I just need some rest," Mikan smiled and with that last word, she fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hyuuga-san. Please don't hate Mikan for this. She was just trying to protect you," Master Idnos said.

"Protect me, huh? Why does she have to go so far until she has to erase my memory?" Natsume asked.

"If you have the thought of her being a sorceress and if you realized who I was, Takashi Mimoru will detect your thoughts and take you with him. He has the sixth sense. And as he adds his Alice power with his sixth sense, the power will be ultimately powerful. He can detect sound waves. He can detect thunder storms miles away including the other end of the world. And with the side of the Anti-Alice, he is invincible," Master Idnos said.

"Doesn't Mikan trust me?" Natsume asked.

"Trust you?" Master Idnos asked confused.

"Yeah. I mean, I could keep a secret, even a secret like this," Natsume said.

"Hyuuga-san. You don't quite understand Mikan's position," Master Idnos said.

"Position? Position as what?" Natsume asked.

"She is absolutely wanted by the Anti-Alices. She is an ultimate weapon to destroy the academy, and vice versa if she's on the academy's side. Little did they know of the future about the presence of the Dark Community. Now, Mikan is in neither the side of the academy nor the Anti-Alices," Master Idnos said.

"So the meaning of position, is that she's a _weapon_?!" Natsume started to think how that makes sense.

"Weapon?! Heck no! Her position as a human. As a human being used. You used to think you were used too didn't you?" Master Idnos chuckled.

Natsume just blushed with the thought of it. "So I really wasn't used?"

"Technically, you were used. It's only a matter of time until Mikan has mastered her sorcery powers and Alice. You were only used to hold down the Anti-Alice until she has come to that stage," Master Idnos admitted.

"Idnos-sama, Hyuuga-san. Master Sakura wishes to meet you," Miss Suzumiya said poking her head from the Resting Couch's door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Who are you?" Natsume said pissed and burnt a few strands of Damien's hair.

"MAMA!!! MAMA!!! NATSUME'S MEAN?!!" Damien started running towards a lady with a blue cloak and a hood covering her face.

"Who…is…she?" Natsume asked.

_SSLAAAAP!!!!_

"Natsume!!! You're SO mean! How could you not remember me?" The lady said in a snapped tone.

The lady's hood was down so you could see her face. She had a type of a baby face with deep brown olive eyes which looks calm in every angle. Her hair is long until her shoulder, brunette like. She had a body of a woman with a height of 5'8" just like Natsume. Wearing a red golden designed floral cheongsam with a cut slit until just above her thigh, and a pair of pink shorts. Wearing a pair of pink rose-like high heel sandals.

"You…you…" Natsume struggled to find the words to describe her.

_Whoa! Those __things__ are HUGE!_ Natsume thought, blushing.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MAMA'S _STUFFS_?!!!!" Damien shouted at Natsume clutching his collar tightly and pinning him to the wall.

(**A/N: If you have forgotten, Damien can read minds. TT)**

"Relax Damien. You have to admit, you mother's _stuffs_ are nice," Master Idnos came and said with a red face.

"Of course they are! I ALWAYS sleep on them," Damien pointed out with a big smile.

Damien leaped and hugged his mother caringly.

"Uh…what happen to him?" Natsume asked stunned.

"Mikan must've brainwashed him again. What did Damien see this time?" sighed Master Idnos.

"Umm…this time?" Natsume asked.

"Uh…you could say, Damien was Mikan's first creation other than Shin. Well, first human. All of Mikan's creation either call Mikan Master or mother since she sort of given them lives like a mother giving birth. So she didn't quite made him perfect unlike Lady Sinori and Suzumiya-san. If you look at him properly, he's actually like you," Master Idnos laughed at the thought.

**(A/N: And if you have forgotten again, Shin is one of the demons in chapter 6. They'll appear again in chapter 11)**

"ME?!" Natsume asked shocked.

"If you look at him closely, you'll realize that he has the same hairstyle as you. His eyes are as big as yours and he's the same height as you," Master Idnos said.

"But why would Mikan create Damien like this?" Natsume asked.

"In school, you only tell secrets to this boy name Luca, Rucha…" Master Idnos struggled to find the name.

"You mean Ruka?" Natsume asked. Master Idnos smiled and nodded. "But I don't tell him all of my secrets," Natsume protested.

"Not all, but you don't tell secrets to anyone else did you?" Master Idnos asked. "Especially the fact that you, yourself think that you burnt the village you lived in when you were 7. You think you killed everyone there."

"You knew," Natsume sighed. "I killed my sister, my brother, my family. No one there trusts me anymore. Besides, they're all dead."

"Not one," grinned Master Idnos.

"What or who do you mean, Aikawa-san?" Natsume asked.

"Aoi, is still alive," Master Idnos admitted.

"You weren't suppose to tell him that now, otou-san," Mikan stepped into the room wearing a pink floral cheongsam and a rose in her hair.

"I'm sorry, Mi-chan. I deliberately-,"

"THAT'S MASTER TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Lady Sinori came running in holding her sandals in one hand and started chasing Master Idnos.

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm SO sorreeeeee….!! _Echoes the hallway where the both of them ran out to.

"Childish as usual, Sinori-san," Mikan sighed.

"MAMA number 2!!!" Damien said running towards Mikan.

"You're still childish?! That spell should've worn off till now," Mikan said. "I'm so sorry Nadishiko! Damien's still like this."

"Daijoubu, Okaa-san. Damien is really like a child to me," the lady with the blue cloak said. When the lady put down her cloak, Natsume was shocked.

_She?! They?! Same?! Who?! Which?! Okaa-san?! Mikan is an Okaa-san?!_ All questions popped into Natsume head just like a machine gun shooting.

"_Dono imae tsuikana shikoi_," Mikan chanted.

Miss Suzumiya, Damien, Nadishiko, Mikan and me disappeared.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Natsume's POV**

"Mikan, where are we?" I asked. We've been walking downwards in the dark for so long. Going down just by holding a piece of rope. Mikan told us not to touch the walls of this place.

"We're here," Mikan said. "_IRU!" _she chanted.

A ball of light appeared before us and expanded. Soon, it filled the whole chamber with light.

The place has black rose petals falling everywhere continuously. As soon as the petals touch the ground it was somehow absorbed.

"The death petals. Be sure not to collect them, if you collect till 10 petals, it will form into a rose. The rose absorbs a heart," Mikan said.

Mikan held out her hands, instantly all of the petals started flowing in the direction of Mikan, each and every petal. As Mikan said, the petals formed a rose on Mikan's palm. It started to glow red, Mikan smiled. As the glow faded, Mikan crushed the rose and petals fell and disappeared thru the floor.

"We have an intruder," Mikan grinned with an evil look.

"MASTER!!! The gateway has been broken!" a boy appeared kneeling before Mikan and said.

"Thank you Satoshi, I expected them to find the keyhole now," Mikan said.

"Satoshi, make a barrier around here, I've gathered all of them here. I've sent messages to the others to protect their own life. They'll be here soon. Take care," Mikan said.

"Let the war, begin," Mikan said then she disappeared.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You, boy! What's going on here?" I asked.

"I'm Satoshi. Master's messenger. Who might you be?" Satoshi has a pissed looked on his face while talking to me.

"I'm Mikan's-," I continued.

"You dare call Master by her first name?!" Satoshi snapped and pushed me.

_Jesus! Why do everyone here get pissed off just by calling Mikan by her first name?!_ I thought.

"Hyuuga-san, you better off not being friendly to that boy. He's madly in love with Mikan even though he's not created by her," said Nadishiko placing her hand on my shoulder.

"KYAAAAA!" I shouted. _She…she…that lady looks like Mikan if she's so close!_ I admitted.

"Of course she does. She's Mikan's clone after all," Damien said.

"Ke-lo-n?" I said.

"CLONE YOU BAKA!" Damien snapped.

"Why did Mikan made a clone?!" I asked.

"If she's in that academy, there'll be no one to help us around with the chores. And we were created by her without the knowledge of work, so she has to help around with everything. Since she thought of being in two places ad the same time, she created an older version of herself so that the version could help out until she's back in the Underworld Central," Miss Suzumiya explained.

"Older version, huh? SO she wishes to have big boobs," I chuckled at the thought.

"But as you know, she wouldn't be living for very long," Master Idnos popped up and said.

"Satoshi, outside," Master Kirian commanded.

"Wakatta (got it)," Satoshi said and wings popped up from his back. Black velvet wings. He flew out using the staircase we used a moment ago.

"By the way, Satoshi is not a creation," Master Idnos added.

"Th-then, who is he?" I asked.

"Satoshi Sakura, Mikan's distant relative. Each of the Sakuras have their own purpose in life. Satoshi's purpose is to be by Mikan's side," Master Idnos said.

**(A/N: About the purpose thing, you can read it in the Question Box)**

"But, Aikawa-san. Mikan's clone said that he's in love with Mikan," I said.

"So? What's the point?!" Master Idnos asked.

"But, um..well…if..likes..love…uh…," I mumbled.

"Jealous are we?" A voice said behind me. "You'll never reach her heart even if you tried."

"Satoshi," I said. Satoshi was just grinning evilly.

"_Satoshi! Satoshi! Is everyone in the Sacred Chambers? Answer me, Satoshi!_"

"Mikan?!" I looked around. It seems that there're over 200 people in this chamber.

"Yes, Master. Everyone's here," Satoshi said through a 'spoon'?!

"_Good! Make sure that all of them don't go anywhere without my permission! If they do, report to me at once!"_ Mikan said.

"Master, who is the intruder?" Satoshi asked.

"_It's mother and Takashi. She running with the key! PLEASE SATOSHI! Make sure no one goes in or out!_" Mikan cried.

"Master, where are they heading?" Satoshi asked.

"_From the looks of it. They're definitely looking for the keyhole. Are you sure everyone's in? If Takashi finds a thought of someone with the key, we have no hope. I HAVE NO HOPE!_" Mikan said.

I could hear her running footsteps from that spoon thing.

"_Ikae Maana!_"

I heard her chanted.

"Yes, Master. I have counted and recounted. Everyone is definitely here," Satoshi said.

"_Good. I'll be casting the trap spells now. Please, hand this over to Natsume,_" Mikan said.

"Tch…for you," Satoshi handed the spoon coldly.

"_Natsume! Ruka is with them!_" Mikan said.

"WHAT!! Let me out of here! I need to get Ruka!" I started to struggled to get to that staircase, but it's nowhere in sight.

"_I'm sorry Natsume! No one is allowed to go out for now,_" she said.

"I don't even know where the darn keyhole is! If that Tadashi dude reads my mind, he'll get blank!" I said.

"_NO HE WON'T! He has Ruka! You care so much for Ruka! He'll find your affection amusing and use it against me!_" she said.

"YOU?! WHY YOU?! What's wrong with this world?! Why is it suddenly that you're the one who has to suffer? What have I been doing for the past years, huh? I've been suffering my loss of life spans and yet here you are, protecting me! I lost my whole family because of this Alice! I've been causing trouble to everyone all my life! Why is it suddenly that you wanted to protect me?!" I shouted. At…A…SPOON?!?!

"_Chikadzu ikae tare yu_," she chanted.

All of a sudden, the whole chamber smelt like florally like. Red sakura petals started to merge in front of all of us. It started twisting like a hurricane only slower. A figure started to form. And Mikan appeared.

"You're very impatient Natsume. Asking this side of me to appear is very troubling," Mikan said.

"Mi…kan?" I said.

"Mikan?! Heck no! I've named myself. Master Mikan let me. I'm Maaka Sakura," Maaka said. "This means Red Petals in a way."

"Maa…ka," I said.

"Ruka is in their hands right now. I'm the bad side of Master Mikan. I'm the side which only cares for fighting and I'm good at it," Maaka said.

She does look different in a way. Her eyes are maroon like and her hair has turned into a bun with it seems like 2 _chopsticks_ on her bun. She's still wearing her pink floral cheongsam, the only thing different about this Mikan is that she has two knives strapped on her high heels.

"Master, I have a feeling there's something else linked to this intrusion," Satoshi said.

"Otou-san, ojii-san," Maaka called.

"Yes," Master Kirian and Master Idnos suddenly appeared.

"They're going to make the exchange today," Maaka said.

"What?! We didn't agree," Master Kirian said.

"Master did, didn't she?" Lady Sinori stepped out and said.

Maaka nodded.

_Maaka-san. May I come out for a while?_ Mikan asked Maaka.

"As you wish, Master," Maaka said.

The petal hurricane formed once again, the red petals which was twirling changed color to pink.

"Mikan," Master Idnos said.

"Natsume. Time to retrieve your memories," Mikan said. She pointed a finger in my direction and chanted, "_Usuiku dare kara…Usuiku dare kara…Usuiku dare kara. HAI!"._

"Prepare yourself, Natsume. _Imae 'hearto' wa thidzusu ken memoir za issho REVERSE! KIIYA!!!_" She chanted and her finger shone a laser towards me.

Visions started flowing into my head like a movie clip. Continuous visions with Mikan and her power in each and every one of it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Hey Natsume, still reading mangas?" Mikan asked._

"_Like you care," I said coldly._

"_Odd someone like you being chosen by the Dark Communi-. Uh…never mind," Mikan smiled._

"_You, know. It's strange. I feel like I could just tell you everything," I sighed._

"_Then why don't you?" she crouched next to me._

"_Don't come so close, 'polka dots'," I said poking her head making her fall unbalance._

"_EYYYAAAA!" she started wobbling and fell on top of me._

"_Get off of me!" I commanded._

"_Gomenasai, Natsume," Mikan said. "Sorry for disturbing you. See you later."_

Sooner or later I have a mission. I must never lead anyone into the darkness. NEVER!_ I thought._

_……_

_BIP! BIP! BIP!_

"_Huh?!" I woke up looking at my watch. 11 p.m. My phone's ringing._

_TUT!_

"Natsume…I need you here right now. An Anti-Alice is here. Hayaku!" _Persona demanded._

_I dropped my phone and ran. Anti-Alice again, huh?! I thought that if the Anti-Alice is around for me to fight, my stressful life would be a whole lot easier._

"_HIIIYAAAAHH!!!" a voice shouted._

"_Freaking bastards! Take that! Silver RUBY!!!" the same voice shouted again._

_After the voice said 'Silver Ruby', the whole sector was in the depths of hell. Everything was dark and everywhere you go and step, you hear screams._

_The dark suddenly brightens and I realized I was in the park of the academy._

"_Well done, Mikan," I heard Persona said and started clapping._

"_MIKAN?!" I shouted and walked over to the scene. Surely enough, Mikan was there holding a stake._

"_Ah, Natsume. You were late," Persona said._

"_You invited him?! With me training you couldn't possibly dare to bring him along," Mikan protested against my appearance._

"_Forget it. I'll erase his memory," Mikan said._

"_Persona, without me telling you. If this boy sees me fighting again, erase it, by all means," Mikan said and touched my forehead._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm back in reality. So, I guess my memories are back. All of them I hope.

"Master, they're waiting outside of the chamber," Satoshi said.

"Wakatta. I'll be right back," Mikan said.

I struggled to grab Mikan's wrist and caught it. "I'm coming with you," I said.

She looked at me without any look of concern or worries. Just a plain cold look.

"Do as you please," Mikan said. "_Contur namae_," she chanted and before her appeared a door.

"If you absolutely want to see Ruka. Follow me," Mikan said.

I nodded and followed her lead outside of the door.

……………………………………………………………...

**Mikan's POV**

"So, you're finally here, Mikan," Takashi said.

"Hand over Ruka and the keys," I instructed.

"We haven't made a trade have we?" Takashi smiled slyly.

"Natsume. I'm going to walk towards them and Ruka will be walking towards you. Protect him at all costs," I said.

Natsume nodded.

"Now, Ruka. Walk over," Takashi said.

Ruka nodded and started walking and so did I. He looked strange, very different. As we were in between Takashi and Natsume, I made an effort to touch Ruka's hand.

"EEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and fell to the ground. The electric current started to buzz around my body. Painfully.

_Natsume! Get back into that door! Get back! That is not RUKA! It's not RUKA! _ I send a telepathy note to Natsume and saw him stiffen.

_On a count till 3 I'll cast the spell and a door will appear, you have to go in, by all means YOU MUST!_ I said.

_Don't care about me! Just run!_ He nodded.

_1_ I said. He started to step backwards slowly.

_2_ I counted.

_3!!! Contur namae!!!_

"EEEYYAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!" I screamed again. Takashi shot another one of his electric currents into my body.

"NATSUME RUN!!!!!!!!!" I shouted.

The door appeared and Natsume was running towards it.

_Thank god._ I thought.

**Natsume's POV**

I started running as fast as I could. I kept on hearing Mikan's screams. I turned the door knob and faced back.

The man called Takashi was cupping her neck and forcing her to stand.

_I can't just let that guy do that! I got to do something!_ I thought.

_NO WAY!! LEAVE HERE NOW! GET OUT!!!_ Mikan's thought screamed into my head.

I had no choice; I stepped into the door and left Mikan.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**God I'm really sorry for the cliff hanger! I think I'll be posting the Question box on 8****th**** or 9****th**** of October. I'm having my exams next week. I think I can finish it by then. I hope you like my fic. Thank you so much. Please, do ask me questions if you don't know or understand anything in the fic. Arigatou, by BloodyHolly.**


	11. Realization

**Hey there! I'm SO sorry for the late update. It was finally after my exams so I just started writing. Thank you for reading my story. Is it really that confusing? I'll try to do something.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 11: ****Realization**

**Natsume's POV**

I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would take me. I wouldn't dare to turn back, the last time I did, I saw Mikan's neck filled with blood. As Mikan said '3' a wooden floral craved door appeared.

I ran towards it. No matter where it leads, it couldn't be this bad. It seems as though Azumi and that Takashi guy wouldn't care if I'm here or not. I reached for the handle of the door until I had the urge to look back for a second.

As I did, I saw something. NO! Someone…someone I'm overly familiar with. RUKA!

I stared at him.

Shocked.

He's just standing behind Azumi like an idiot. His face was oddly scary. I felt as if I need to run and grab Ruka and get away from here.

Just as I was about to take my first step towards Ruka, a hand appeared from the door and pulled me in by my arm.

With a last glance, I saw tears flowing from Ruka's emotionless face. And with that, I realized Mikan was no longer in sight.

……………………………………………………………

"Don't waste Mikan's efforts of saving you. That boy will come back safely. I assure you. Trust Mikan," Master Idnos said, I just looked away.

Ruka was all I could think about right now. I didn't see him for two days and there he was, standing behind the enemy. Doing nothing but crying.

_Natsume? Hey, Natsume can you here me? If you can, knock your head on the wall 5 times to be sure!_ I heard Mikan said.

"WHAT ARE YOU, AN IDIOT?! WHAT KIND OF FOOL WOULD WANT TO KNOCK HIS HEAD ON THE WALL!? AND HOW CAN YOU BE SURE THAT IF I KNOCK MY HEAD, YOU'RE TALKING TO A GUY NAMED NATSUME, HUH?!" I shouted.

"Do you think … he has gone mad?" I heard Lady Sinori said.

"From the looks of it, I think he caught the Lost Virus. No one to comfort him so he's scolding himself for the faults. He's totally lost," Master Idnos said and chuckled a little.

_SO YOU CAN HEAR ME! YAY!_ Mikan cheered.

"Mikan, where are you?" I asked.

_I'm in some kind of jail cell in the Anti-Alice Organization building. A disgusting place I might add. I'm sorry, I didn't manage to grab Ruka and leave him to you._ Mikan said.

"Don't worry about that, are you OK?" I asked.

_More or less, but not for long. They're going to take my soul away or something. They said something about asking Ruka to be one of the witnesses to see me when I die. That's when they'll give him back to you._ Mikan said calmly.

"But…but I thought they need to use you to destroy the Academy. What happened to that plan?" I asked.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Who are you talking to? What going on?" I saw Lady Sinori asked.

"Mikan's speaking in my head. She's in a jail cell in the headquarters of the Anti-Alice," I said.

_They ARE using me. They're taking my soul leaving my body as an empty shell. Then they'll put my soul in another body. Once your soul parts with your body, all your memories are gone. So once my soul is in another body, they'll brainwash me to become one of them._ Mikan said in an oddly sound tone.

_Some guy has the Soul Alice. He's supposed to just transfer his own soul into other objects, but with the liquor of the Anti-Alice, he has managed to upgrade his Alice. Now he can transfer OTHER people's soul._ Mikan added.

"WHAT! Can you stop it?! Can you bring Ruka back?! Can YOU bring yourself back safely?" I asked in panic.

"She told you, huh? About the Soul Alice," Master Kirian came and asked me. I nodded my head in return.

"Has the transfer process begun?" Master Kirian asked.

"She's still OK according to what she said," I said.

"We have time," Master Kirian said. "Lady Sinori, prepare the 'RayLight'," Master Kirian ordered.

Lady Sinori nodded and disappeared.

…………………………………………

**Mikan's POV**

_DARN IT! What kind of place is this?! Mud and mosses in each and every corner of the room. DISGUSTING!_ I thought to myself.

_Ruka…Where the hell are you?! I mean…I've been smashing and destroying each and every cell and room that I've been chucked in to just to find you._ I whined.

"Kid, this is just a laughing matter but what kind of body do you wish to possess after your soul is removed? How about an old man!? HAHAH!" A man with blonde hair and silver eyes chuckled.

_GOD! If I could just wipe that smile on that guys face and replace it with scratches, that'll be the day._ I thought.

"HEY! Let me go! You're hold on my arm is too tight! LET GO!" I heard a voice shouted a voice of a boy. "DID YOU HEAR ME!!!? LET GO!!!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Your problem would be easily solved if that girl just hand herself over from the start!" A lady shouted back.

"If I could just call my eagle, it'll rip you to pieces!" The boy shouted again.

_Eagle? A girl hand herself over? Me? Eagle?_ I started thinking. _RUKA!!!_ I snapped.

"Then why did you kidnapped me?! What connection do I have with that girl?!" Ruka shouted.

_What…connection…? Is he serious?_

"She's just a toy being used in the Academy! A replacement of Natsume! I'm only thanking her for that. Other than that, I don't give a damn!" He said again.

_That's not Ruka. Hell it's not. He wouldn't say that. He'd never say that._ I said, shocked.

"Since you have no connection, then you'd be happy staying next to her without chit chatting, right?" The lady said. Ruka and the lady showed up in front of my cell. A light was switched on. "Here, the room where the girl is," she continued.

_Mi…Mikan. You're…you're here. GOD! What have I just said?! Did she hear what I said? God, please no._ I heard Ruka's thought.

_Thank god. He didn't meant what he said. But why would he say that in the first place? _ I asked myself.

"MEREDITH! Is the girl securely kept in the cell?" A man's voice shouted in the other end of the corridor.

"Perfectly secured, Ishizeki-san. How about the boy?" Meredith asked.

"Chuck him in the cell too. He's no use to us anymore," Ishizeki said.

"Wakatta (Got it)," Meredith said and pushed Ruka through my cell door.

Ruka just dropped on the floor. "Stay that way! Hey, girl! Just to inform you, your human-made body is nearly done. Be sure you list down all your regrets before you regret your regrets. HAH! Ciao!" Meredith waved with a snicker and left.

I got up and sat next to Ruka. "Ruka? Hey, Ruka. Come on, wake up," I said shaking his shoulders slowly.

He shoved my hands away. "I'm fine," he said and got up. He touched his face; there was a small scratch of blood from the fall. I took out a tissue from my pocket and hand it over to him. He took it obediently and wiped his face then hand it back over. "Thanks."

I smiled and took it back. Then stood up and sat back at my original place.

_Natsume! Hey Natsume! I'm here in the cell along with Ruka. We'll try to break out soon._ I sent a note to Natsume.

_Are you serious?! Put him on the line. I need to speak with him. Is he OK?_ Natsume asked.

_IDIOT! My Alice is NOT like a phone. I can't just hand over my powers like that to him so he can talk to you._ I shouted. _And yes, he's fine. Only with a few scratches on his body._

_YOU LOOKED AT HIS BODY! PERVERTED STRAWBERRIES!!! I bet you caressed his face and arm like a lover weren't you?! PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!_ Natsume shouted back.

I swear! I knew my face was blushing! BUT I SWEAR, WHEN I GET THE CHANCE, I WILL DESTROY NATSUME'S PRIDE!!!!!

"Hey, Mikan. Um…did you hear what I said on the stairs just now?" Ruka mumbled under a low voice. I nodded. _Not only that, I heard what your mind said too._ I smiled at the thought.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. It's just, I've been here before so I-,"

"WAIT! You've been here? But you were just kidnapped 2 days ago! How'd you-," I started yapping.

"I've been sent around and around the whole building each hour. They said some kind of creature lurks in the corridors every minute. SO my placing has to change as well. How's Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Fine I guess. What about you? How'd you get kidnapped?" I asked.

"Kidnapped my bloody ass!!! I walked into a trap! First I was on the way to meet Natsume before the dance. Then this lady who looked a little like you showed up and called my name. I could've sworn that it was you, so I went up to her. The minute I met her, she touched me and I lost consciousness. The next minute I knew, I lost my Alice," Ruka pointed out.

"So that's what you meant when you couldn't summon your eagle. I was curious on why you didn't do so earlier," I admitted.

_You are freaking asshole! Why aren't you replying what I said?! _I heard Natsume shouted.

_What the hell am I suppose to reply when you called me a pervert shit face!_ I counter back.

_You could at least tell me how's Ruka!? Like how he looks like! What's he doing…WITH YOU!!!_ Natsume said.

"Natsume's wondering how are you and how do you look like and what you're doing," I said to Ruka.

"Well, for a start. I'm fine thanks for asking and worrying. I look normal only with bloody scratches and I'm totally hungry and I'm practically dying for food!" Ruka said sarcastically.

_Ruka said_ '_I'm fine thanks for asking and worrying. I look normal only with bloody scratches and I'm totally hungry and I'm practically dying for food!' Happy Natsume?!_ I shouted in my thoughts.

_Dying for food! And he still calls that fine?! IDIOT! Slap his face for me!!!_ Natsume demanded.

"Hey Ruka. Natsume asked me to slap you," I told Ruka.

"Still following what he orders. A future couple," Ruka joked.

"Bastard! That will SO not happen! What're you trying to say kid!?" I shouted at Ruka.

_Natsume! Sorry, but I can't slap hi-!!!!!_

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!" I shouted in pain.

"MIKAN!!!" Ruka shouted.

"To think that this cell is an Alice Barrier. You're still talking and chit-chatting with people, aren't you?!" Meredith snapped. "And you!" Meredith pointed to Ruka.

"You said you have no connections with this 'girl'?! I thought I could have some peace and quiet around here. Clearly I can't," Meredith said in a pissed tone.

…………………………………………………………………

**Name:** Meredith Suou**  
**

**Age : **25 years old

**Alice : **Telepathy/Water Alice

**Anti-Alice: **Work as one of the guards to prevent Mikan and Ruka from escaping until the transfer process is settled.

"I could hear you talking to Hyuuga a kilometer away, do you know that!?" Meredith shouted. She stepped forwards towards me and took out a rope. "This should quiet you down," she said. She tied my wrists and ankles together and did the same to Ruka. "And just to be sure, here we go," she said in a girlish tone and dropped what it seems to be an Alice Stone. "This should prevent you from talking a distance until your mind and soul are gone. Ta-ta," she said and left.

_Bitch!_ I thought. _Ruka you O-. _"KYAAAAAA!!! Ouch" I shouted. Electric shots came out from the stone.

Ruka seems to understand what I tried to say and nodded.

There was a small hole in the cell that made me see the moonlight. I bet it's a full moon. Full moon to the Sakura Clan is a charm of good luck.

_It's night time. Oyasuminasai._ I told myself and shut my eyes and I have a feeling Ruka did the same.

…………………………………………………

**Natsume's POV**

"Is the 'RayLight' done yet? Damien, get the wires. Natsume help us out," Master Kirian asked. I nodded and followed Damien.

Since I've got my memories back, I knew that Mikan actually made Damien majority-like like me. Hairstyles, size of eyes, even the height. She only changed the personality and attitude. That is the only thing that differentiates me and Damien. So to me right now, Damien is more or less like my brother.

"Natsume, come. Help me with these," Damien asked pointing at the racks of bookcases.

"But, I thought we were supposed to get wires," I said.

"First, collect all the red books," Damien said.

Veins popped up on my forehead. _Is he even listening to me?_ I thought.

He gave me a boost with his shoulders and I manage to collect all of the red books.

"Wait, there are only 9. Where is the other one?" Damien did a thinking pose and looked up and saw a red book on top of the tallest rack. "Mikan, that's so obvious," he said then a book came floating down towards him.

"HEY! If you can float things like that, why'd you have me collect those other books?" I asked.

"Well, Kirian-sama told you to help. So I had to give you a boost. Besides, I'm lazy enough to use my power," Damien said and whistled. "Hey Natsume. Grab hold of those books and follow me to the Weaponry Chamber," Damien commanded.

_Ugh! Idiot! Is this what Mikan thinks of me?_ I angrily thought.

……………………………………

"Where are we?" I asked. The whole chamber was in gold color and the ceiling is a dome. A big candlelight is hanging down from the ceiling. The chamber was filled with weapons.

"Here, take this," I gave Damien the books.

"Give me the book entitled Logic Fiends," Damien said and a huge machine appeared. Master Kirian, Aikawa-san and Lady Sinori showed up as well.

I started to search in the pile of books and found the Logic Fiends. I picked it up and it started to glow yellow.

"Arigatou," Damien said and slot the book in one of the holes in the machine.

The machined looks like a glass dome and the surface below it are metal and aluminum made. Each side there will be a slot for the book and a button to activate whatever it is that is to be activated. The slot book for Logic Fiends has a yellow button, just like when it glowed when I touched it.

As the book was popped into the slot, an endless light of yellow smoke started to form inside the glass dome.

"Give me the Anger Deceives book now," Damien said.

I found the book on top of the stack and hand it over. Damien took it and put it in the slot and pressed the red button. A red smoke form inside the dome like the yellow smoke and it turned orange.

"Now, give the Called Back Nature book."

I gave him the book and pressed the green button. And a green smoke formed. I continued giving him books until the last one.

"Finally. Natsume, hand over Ray Light," Damien asked.

I gave him the last book. This book had a flame sign on it and around it some kind of incantation writings. The book had gold lines everywhere.

Damien put the book in the slot and black smoked form and covered all the colors of the smokes that were formed.

"Created from the dark and brought by angels, I summon you. Ren, Tsu, Shin, Zen, Zii, Mei. Kill all evil and lead with power. ARISE!!" Master Kirian, Aikawa-san, Damien and Lady Sinori chanted together.

The glass dome broke into a million pieces. I manage to burn each one from me with my Alice. The black smoke slowly fades, and there stand 7 beasts. I've seen all the others, but one really stands out. A black one.

From huge beastly creatures, with a small glow they turned into humans with colored necklaces. But the black one looks strangely angry.

"Where's Master Mikan?" The black one huffed.

"Kidnapped, my lord," Master Kirian bowed till his knees and said.

"Master was…kidnapped? How?" The one in orange, whom I remembered, being called Zii said.

"She was kidnapped while protecting an ally of ours," Master Kirian continued.

The black one looked over to me and grinned. "Natsume Hyuuga. Boy of darkness and loneliness. I'm surprised to see you here," he said.

"Allow me to introduce myself as Master Mikan told me too. Genzou is my name, first beast of hatred. These are my brothers and sisters," Genzou said pointing out to all the other demons.

I just nodded my head. I noticed Aikawa-san standing behind Lady Sinori. I walked over to him and asked, "What's wrong? That guy seems nice."

"You have no idea how much they despise Master Idnos," Lady Sinori said.

"I smell old Master," the one in yellow, Tsu said. The whole group started sniffing except Genzou.

"Master Aikawa. Stop hiding, it's impossible to miss your scent," Genzou pointed out.

Aikawa-san stepped out of the shadows of Lady Sinori and faced Genzou.

"Long time no see. Genzou-san," Aikawa-san said.

"For someone who used to work for the Anti-Alice, now protecting our Master, this is definitely new," Genzou said.

"My lord, forgive my son for using you for the means of unwanted but we gravely need your help of saving Master Mikan," Master Kirian continued.

"Without your plea, we would've done that sooner," Genzou said.

Genzou had a shaggy black hair which flips from side to side as he walks. He has a tall, broad shouldered body at he was wearing black top tights and denim jeans. From the tights, it clearly shows that he has 6 packs [sp? and huge muscles. He has a straight face and golden eyes.

"Aikawa-san. Don't you dare interfere our mission this time. Your daughter won't make it," Genzou said and disappeared along with the other demons.

……………………………………………

"Hey, what was that about you joining the Anti-Alice's?" I asked.

Aikawa-san suddenly disappeared with a small frown.

"Don't worry. He's always distant when it comes to the Eternal Beasts," Lady Sinori said.

"Eternal beasts?" I asked. "You mean Genzou and the other 6? What do they have to do with Aikawa-san?"

"As you may or may not remember, Shin, the one in red is Master Mikan's first Eternal Beast created. The other 5, Ren, Tsu, Zen, Zii and Mei, are created by Master Idnos," Lady Sinori said.

"At that time, Master Idnos wasn't aware of the fact that Master Mikan was his child and that she's staying in the Academy. So, for love and betrayal, he joined the Anti-Alice to be close with…with…Yuka Azumi," Lady Sinori sneered at the name.

"This doesn't feel comfortable. Let's go to the Resting Couch. We'll continue talking there," Lady Sinori smiled.

I shrugged at the thought. I need to know whether Mikan and Ruka are alright or not.

"Don't worry-again. The Eternal Beasts are creatures which hold on to their words. They'll get Master Mikan and her friend back," Lady Sinori continued.

I nodded, and then disappeared alongside Lady Sinori.

……………………………………………………

**Mikan's POV**

"Hey! Watch it! You big $$#0L3!!!" I shouted as they dropped me into another chamber with Ruka.

"I don't get it. First, they wanted you away from me to lure me out. Now that I'm captured, you're still in this place. If you weren't here, I could use my invisible spell and just walk out of here," I grunted.

"Am I a burden to you Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"It's not that. It's just; I don't understand anything around here! They want to take my soul away; they want you to be a witness to see my death, they want to destroy the Alices which mean they wanted to destroy the Sakura clan as well. ARGH! I hate this," I screamed pulling my ponytail.

(A/N: Sorry that I didn't explain anything but, in this point Ruka is aware of Mikan's abilities)

"I have this absolutely positive feeling that we're going to be saved before the soul transplant," Ruka said while hugging his knees.

"This is the 5th chamber we've been place/pushed/forced/dropped into," I said. "The guy named Chicko has an Alice to animate an object and make it huge. He used a robot's hands and made it huge and carried us everywhere! My butt hurts from the drop."

"_Hey, Takashi! They're making the metal heart transplant now right?_" I heard Meredith Suou asked.

"_Yeah. Just the heart and brain to go before our glorious victory_," Takashi said.

"Not much time left," I said.

"I'm sorry for being stupidly abducted," Ruka said guiltily.

"Not your fault. I mean, it WAS the perfect time to capture a hostage. It was the night of a party," I comforted him.

_Master! We're here. We're destroying the top levels first!_ I tilted my head.

_Genzou?! How'd you get pass the barrier and the Telepathy Stone?_

_Zii and Mei released the incantation. We're down by two. We'll get you out soon._ Genzou said.

_So, the Ray Light spell was released? Thank god they perfected it._ I sighed. _Send Zii and Mei back to Underworld Central; ask them to protect Natsume and the others._

_Mei wouldn't agree with the fact that he has to protect Master Aikawa._ Genzou continued. I heard him grunted as if he fell or hit something hard.

_Genzou?! Are you OK?!_ I shouted silently.

Ruka faced me; I saw a curious expression on his face. I smiled, "Your positive feeling was right. We ARE being saved."

_We're fine, Master. I've sent Zii and Mei back. We're on the 23__rd__ floor right now. Do you wish to eliminate everything now or at the moment of your mother's death?_

When I heard Genzou said about Okaa-san's death, my spine tingled. I started to feel my body weakened at the thought of death.

_Do what you can now. Once I get out, I'll try to absorb as much Alices as I could possibly get. They'll be handicapped on our next battle._ I said the first thing that came up. I don't even think that idea was much logical.

_I can sense you're exactly below us Master. We'll arrive in a minute or two._ Genzou said.

My body froze. I can definitely sense Genzou now. I stood up and took the Alice stone and faced it.

"Mikan…What are you doing with that?" Ruka asked.

I'm not sure myself, but my instinct told me to just find the weak spot of the stone and touch it. I searched for the weak spot on the stone. I'll deal with what ever that will come to next.

I tried to use my sorcery powers and searched into the contents of the stone. It was like a maze as my mind entered it. Clips of visions of the past came flowing in my head. And it stops at a certain point._This must be the core._ I thought. The point where Meredith made the stone. The main reason she made the stone.

I saw Meredith holding a cup of tea drinking outside the Academy's compound. She tied her hair into a high ponytail and was wearing the Academy's Middle School uniform.

Then a man with blue hair showed up in front of her and smiled. _Oh my god! HE IS DEAD GORGEOUS!_ I heard what Meredith said in her thoughts.

"I'm Mimoru. Are you from that school?" Mimoru (Takashi Mimoru; the guy who likes Azumi Yuka) asked.

Meredith put down her teacup and laid it on the table and smiled the sweetest smile I've ever seen crossed her face. "Yes."

Mimoru cupped Meredith's chin and whispered, "Have you ever wondered how the outside world would be like? Travelling places?"

"School has to come first. Even if you are an Alice," she continued smiling and put up her finger to show a point.

"What if it's for a _lover_?" Mimoru whispered seductively.

Meredith paused for a moment and stared at Mimoru's eyes. "Sorry, I don't understand what you mean by that."

Mimoru grinned evilly and kissed Meredith on the lips. When broke it off he said, "What if you travel and wandered outside the Academy in search of a lover? To be précised, travel WITH a lover."

Meredith faced went hysterically red. Then her eyes seemed lost.

_In search for someone you love…_

_Be with someone you love…_

_Care for someone you love…_

Those thoughts kept on flowing in her mind. Then Mimoru continued to whisper, "The Academy holds back a lot of secrets. Did you know? When you graduate, no company is going to accept a 'monster's' offer. No man will be caught alive with someone who can do things out of the ordinary. And what heaven will accept a creation of hell?"

More thoughts flowed in Meredith's mind. I nearly had the urge to pass through time to snap her out of those thoughts. But then again, this is the cause of my family's curse. If I just die…if I just died…all of this would end. Everyone will be happy to become a normal human. They'll deal with life just as they should.

"Master! You can't die!!!" Genzou suddenly appeared in front of the cell door and shouted. He was in his beast form but his golden eyes still shone with a pure heart. I regretted on the behalf of my father for creating him as the Beast of Hatred.

With the visions I saw, I crushed the stone with my bare hands and tears flowed down my cheeks. I felt a big amount of energy being absorbed into my body.

Genzou turned into his human form and kneeled down before me. "The Alice is now yours," he said as his black hair covered his golden eyes.

_So Meredith's Alice is now in my possession._ I thought calmly. I fell down onto the floor as the energy is merging with my Alice.

"Mikan!" I heard Ruka shouted and ran sitting next to me.

"Are you OK?" Ruka asked.

"Master is fine. The new Alice is being absorbed thoroughly," Genzou said.

"Who are you?" Ruka asked.

"The combined powers of the Ray Light, Genzou. The leader of the Eternal Beasts," Genzou replied.

"Boy, you have lost your Alice haven't you?" Genzou asked as he cradled Mikan.

Ruka nodded. "Animal Pheromone am I right?" Genzou smiled.

"Zen, you will take your wings and guide the boy to HQ. Tsu, Shin and Ren, we will release our energy for Master to gain possession of more Alices," Genzou said.

All of them nodded. Zen crouched to the floor and transformed into a phoenix and spoke, "I'm just like that eagle of yours only bigger. Please, don't be afraid."

Ruka nodded and got on top of Zen and flew out of a hole that was made as Genzou punched his fist onto the wall.

"Let the first scene of the battle begin," Genzou said.

**So how was my 11****th**** chapter? Is it too long? I'm sorry. The next chapter is the good part. Mikan starts to reveal part parts and parts of her Alice/Sorcery powers. Hope you continue reading this.**


	12. A Random Sight

**Hello! Well, not much to say but here's the 12****th**** chapter.**** Sorry for the long delay…**

**Chapter 12: **Randomness Occurs Every Second

**Mikan's POV**

"Master! This way!" Genzou shouted to me.

Tsu, Shin and Ren ran ahead of us to destroy all obstacles. Tsu is using his time power to freeze the time of a member of the AAO to let me have the chance to gain their Alice's possession.

I followed behind Genzou as he points me to all the people with their time that has been stopped. So far after Ruka left, from Ren's calculations, I've sucked around 38 members of the organization.

My body grows weak as I absorb their Alice and grow more powerful as they are fully absorbed. But every time I possess a new Alice, the memories made by the old master runs in my head.

"Another member," Genzou cried out. There lay a woman, lying unconsciously on the ground. From the looks of it, she's still young. She had long blonde hair and blue-black shade eyes.

_After I take your Alice, you're free to roam about around the world as you please. Just, please do not hold a grudge against me. I'm just taking back what's mine._ I whispered to the woman as I touched her chest to get her Alice.

"What Alice did she possess?" Genzou asked.

As my body finished absorbing her Alice, the visions started. This girl happens to have someone special, but he left her when she showed her Alice to him for the first time. When she entered Alice Academy, she realized she had no chances of falling in love. She gave up and met Okaa-san and joined the AAO.

"She has…the water Alice," I said.

"_Genzou-sama, we've manage to group up around 25 more members in one spot so Master can easily retrieve them. From Ren-san's view, around 22 more people then we've absorbed around 64 percent of the organization. Should we stop there or continue?" _I heard Shin asked Genzou with a monitor.

"We'll stop. Master looked worn out. After you've collected them, go back to Underworld Central immediately! I'll be by Master's side," Genzou said then a beep sound was made.

"Come on, within 3 floors, there'll be more members of the organization. We better **hurry** before **they catch up to us**," Genzou said.

"But Genzou, haha, that's clearly impossible," I laughed. Genzou smiled and carried me. "We have to go now."

When he said now, everything that passed us came out as a blur vision. Genzou has speed power and strength. We moved about into the whole building with ease.

As we passed some doors and hallways, in slow motion, I saw one door was open. As fast as Genzou could run, I got a glimpse of it. When I took a look in it, I saw a pair of eyes piercing towards my eyesight. Then it disappeared when we ran.

"Here we are," Genzou stopped his pace. I looked around the room. There was no sense at all. The room was filled with endless darkness.

"And this is where you will end!" A voice echoed the room.

"Yuka-san was right! You guys **are** an endless source of pain!" Miss Aniya flashed through the door behind us and started a cruel laugh.

I was stunned. She stood behind me. Wearing the horrible, ugly jump suit that was given by the AAO. One word, my bad I meant four letters to describe it is U-G-L-Y! It was in an army green color with a fabric stick on the right side shoulder which wrote AAO.

"A-Aniya-san," My lips trembled as I spoke. Genzou's hand covered my ears somehow.

"Hello, MIKAN," Reo appeared next to Miss Aniya and started singing.

"GRRRAAAAAAH!!!" Genzou screamed as he heard Reo's voice. After Reo sang his **introduction**, Genzou let go of his hold on my ears and collapsed on the floor.

"GENZOU!" I shouted and caught his head before the fall. His body returned into his original form as the Eternal Beast.

"BASTARD!" I shouted towards Reo.

"NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO LEAVE THIS WORLD!" Reo chuckled.

Without further ado, I took a glance of all the members of the AAO lying down in a pile just waiting for me to free them from my family's curse. I grinned towards Miss Aniya and Reo and held out my palm in front of the pile of humans.

"You can't absorb all those pathetic worthless Alices at once," Reo laughed.

"Just watch me," I mumbled under my breath.

My palm glowed yellow and I concentrate on each of the people that were there. I counted all the spirits that I felt in the pile. Then something strikes me, there were only 24 people in the pile. One was missing. My body started feeling weak as I absorbed the Alices, and all of the humans' memories flew into my head.

"Let's get her to Yuka-san. She'll know how do deal with this wretch," Reo smirked.

Drats! The more Alices I absorb at once the longer it takes for my energy to recover. Damn it!

"Come on. Aniya, ask one of the Control Alice users to drag that beast into the dungeon. The body is now ready. We'll finally have our destructive leader," Reo smiled.

"I'll be right back," Miss Aniya left the room.

"I'll…I'll…neh-ver, foh-low your orh-ders," I mumbled out of breath. Oh no, fatigue is taking over me. I've got to at least get Genzou out of here. I held out my palms to send a teleporting power to Genzou.

"There, there princess. We don't want any hassle now do we?" Reo picked me up and walked out of the room. "Don't worry. That beast will be fully killed with the laser beams in the bottom of the building.

"He's…he's ahn ehtwernel beest. He'h wohnt daih! He's ihmmortal. Youh peopehl wohnt wihn," I mumbled and my eyes failed to hang on any longer and closed shut.

(A/N: She said, "He's…he's an Eternal Beast. He won't die! He's immortal. You people won't win.")

Even if my eyes failed me, I can still hear the surroundings and imagine things in my head.

"Reo-kun! All the Control Alice users are gone!" I heard Miss Aniya panted the words out.

So I've taken all of those people's Alices away. I feel myself regaining my Alice energy.

"Then just pull that beastly bastard to Yuka-san's headquarters. We'll probably have some use of him when his master is a part of us," Reo said.

"I think the girl is regaining her Alices now," Miss Aniya said.

"I don't think we want that, now. Mikan…SLEEP!" Reo snapped and adjusted his earring when he said that.

That bastard. If he could just wait for a few more seconds, my energy will be all right. I could take both of them down and escape back to where Natsume and the others are. My physical self is asleep; thank god my spirit is still alive.

_NATSUME!!! _I thought.

_Natsume! Answer me! Natsume!_ I screamed.

'Mikan? Mikan! Where are you? On the way back, I suppose?! Ruka's not here yet either!' Natsume said.

WHAT! Ruka's not here yet? Where's Zen?! He didn't get caught did he? Darn it! He's the most klutz's one in the group. Where is he?

_ZEN! ZEN! Where the __hell are__ you?!_

'Master?! Ahahaha! Sorry. The boy here is hungry, when we flew out of the building he retrieve his powers back and he used it on me. Animal pheromone works on me if I'm in my animal form.'

_Then where are you?_

'Umm…McDonalds' actually. The boy was hungry and ordered me to fly down and buy him food. In 19 km and we're back in HQ.'

_McDonalds. God, how long haven't I eaten that? Hey! Zen! Get __150__ Beef Burgers and Cheese Burgers for HQ__ each__. If you want food, go to my room in the Academy and check inside my drawer__, there's a bottle with your name on it. It all that I can afford now. I'll try to take some of the bodies' blood while they're still in coma._

' ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THE WORKERS WILL DIE TO MAKE THOSE BURGERS!'

_Idiot! Buy one Beef Burger and one Cheese Burger. THEN YOU CLONE IT ALL!! I can't believe I'm feeding an idiot._

'YAY! I'll see you later, Master!'

_You better remember to be in your human form when you go into my room.__ Who knows when some students would be out awake and__ found you lurking in the night, besides, you don't have Genzou's speed power and I must say you ARE FAT!__ AND I WARN YOU! I__F__YOU TAKE THE OTHER BEASTS' BOTTLE I WON'T FEED YOU FOR A DIMENSIONAL LIFETIME!_

'Master. That's cruel. Ah, the boy wishes you luck.'

_Tell him I said thank you. AND YOU, ZEN! GO BACK NOW!_ I shouted.

'Mikan? Mikan? Can you hear me? Where's Ruka?' I heard Natsume asked.

_He's on his way. McDonalds. He's dead hungry. I told Zen to get some food for everyone too. I'll be back soon enough. Tell everyone not to worry._

'Wakatta. Jya ne.'

My eyes now started to open. I saw a bright light in front of my face. I felt that my arms and legs are tied up. Seems like I'm on a bed. My neck is also tied. God! Everything seems to be in a blur.

"Yuka-san. She's awake now," I heard Reo said.

Yuka-san… she's my Okaa-san.

"Good. Finally, the last piece of the end," I heard Okaa-san cried.

"Aniya, you did a fine job. Us resurrecting you wasn't a half bad of an idea after all," Yuka-san shouted with glee.

"W-why did you k-kill her in t-the first p-place? Then w-why'd you r-resurrect her b-back?" I mumbled.

"Because dear. Your fellow beasts killed her a few moments ago. She's been quite precious but stupid," Reo said.

So Miss Aniya was one of the missing people in the pile. Then let's review, how many Alices I have now.

Water, Telepathy, 3 types of Pheromone Alices, Bomb, Fire Casting, Wind, Control, Speed, Time Travel and Electromagnet.

Even if I absorb over 200 people's Alices, they'll break up into these groups and more. What Alice can I use against them?

"Argh!" I heard Genzou grunt. "Get away from Master!" He shouted.

"Back off monster. I'll kill your master for good if you move," Takashi came into the room and shone a stake in front of Genzou.

"Gen-nzou. Daijoubu. Get out of here!" I shouted and stretched my arm and cast a spell onto Genzou. He miraculously disappeared.

_Genzou.__ You're invisible now. Get out of here by all means. You're safe. You can pass thru people and objects with ease._

'Not a chance. Here, I'll help you out from this chains.'

Genzou?!

* * *

End POV

"Where's that bastard like beast!?" Reo shouted and searched around the room.

While everyone was looking for Genzou's presence, Genzou went over to Mikan's bed and broke all of the chains sealed on her.

"HE'S THERE!" Azumi shouted and pointed at the pieces of the broken chain on the bed.

"Umm…hey. Where's the girl?" Reo asked.

"SHUT UP! JUST GO AND FIND HER!" Azumi knocked Reo's head and shouted.

_That girl, she's powerful. Just who in the world is she?_ Takashi thought. _So, I've finally recognize the presence aura. She's headed for the B Block tunnel. This will be fun._

"Takashi, where are you going?" Azumi asked.

Takashi faced Azumi and caressed her face. "Just looking for the bait. I'll be back soon," Takashi whispered and left thru the doors of the room.

"Idiot," Azumi cursed.

* * *

"Genzou, you OK?" Mikan asked Genzou as he carried her while running to find an exit. 

"I'm fine. You used an amount of energy to put that spell on me. God! Would you ever **try** to think?" Genzou scolded.

"Sorry," Mikan whined.

"I forgive you," Takashi blocked their way and snickered.

"Mimoru. Am I right?" Genzou stopped his pace and asked. Genzou put Mikan down and changed into his human form.

"Hand over the girl," Takashi demanded.

"Master will return to the Underworld safely. Don't get in our way," Genzou said.

"In your way? You're in **our** way!" Takashi shouted. "Be prepared!"

Genzou stood in front of Mikan and closed his eyes, clasps his hands together and started chanting. "_Yone Wo Mimau,"_ continuously.

"Genzou," Mikan whispered then she nodded.

"DIIIEEEE!!" Takashi shouted as he let go a ball of electric currents. Genzou opened his eyes and caught the electric ball and shoot it back towards Takashi.

"Bastard! Now DIE!" Takashi smiled and the ball disappeared.

"What?!" Genzou and Mikan shouted.

Azumi sneaked up behind Genzou and stabbed him with a stake through his body.

"With this stake through your heart, it's impossible to live even for an immortal," Azumi snickered.

_Genzou! Don't be arrogant and don't say a word. __**Pretend**__ to be dead for a while. I'm asking Maaka to handle this._ Mikan told Genzou.

With that thought, Genzou instantly fell to ground without a word or breath. Blood oozed out from the stab and he returned into his beast form.

"Aren't you a least bit sad? I mean, we did kill your savior! Hahah!" Azumi laughed.

"Of course I'm sad. _Okaa-san_," Mikan sneered.

"OKAA-SAN?!" Azumi shouted. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO CALL ME THAT?!"

"I'm your daughter, Mikan. Daughter of **you**, Azumi Yuka and **him**, Aikawa Sakura. My full name is Mikan **SAKURA**," Mikan smiled.

"Hajimemashite," Mikan bowed. Azumi fell to the ground. Shocked. She just stared at the smiling brunette girl who claims herself as her daughter.

"Now, since you killed my companion. Allow me to kill yours," Mikan smiled.

"MAAKA! RELEASE! KILL THE PERSON FACING YOU RIGHT NOW! AND DO IT WITHOUT MERCY! OUT!" Mikan screamed.

Mikan's body glowed red and sort of dissolved in the atmosphere. Then red petals flew out of nowhere and circulate the area Mikan **was** in. There appeared another side of Mikan, known as Maaka.

She was wearing the cheongsam that was still worn by Mikan. Her hair is left down to her waist. For an odd reason, she had a belt containing her weapons. And knives are placed on her thighs.

"So, Master Mikan was in trouble and it's because of a **wimp** like you? It's SOO predictable Mikan-sama," Maaka whined.

"Who are you? What happened to that girl?" Takashi asked.

"You mean Mikan-sama?" Maaka smiled.

_Tell them that she disappeared and ordered you to come and fetch me._ Genzou suggested.

_Now why would I bother rescuing you of all people? I'd rather have that darn blockhead Natsume._ Replied Maaka.

_JUST DO AS I SAY NOW!_ Genzou snapped.

_Why you-!_ Maaka cut-off.

_Just do as he says Maaka. _Mikan whispered.

"As you wish, Mikan-sama. She disappeared, my Master. I'm here to regain this awful smelly beast,," Maaka said and smiled.

"Mikan-sama? Disappeared? NO! I can still sense her presence. Azumi go search for her," Takashi ordered.

"Lady, you aren't going anywhere," Maaka grinned evilly towards Azumi. "You're Mikan-sama's Okaa-san. So I'll call you Obaa-chan. Hajimemashite." Smiles.

Maaka's body glowed red and some sort of light tentacles was made. The tentacles captured Azumi and tightened the grip.

"So this man is your lover now right? You made Aikawa-san sad for turning against him. You made Mikan-sama sad too," Maaka grew veins.

"That's it! I've waited so long to take revenge for Mikan-sama now here it is!" Maaka shouted. Her hair flew and swayed in all directions. She held her hands in the air and produced a giant red glowing ball.

"You can make Electrical balls. I can make Multiples!" Maaka smiled and threw the ball towards Takashi.

"Stupid idiot! You're fighting with the same Alice like me. What makes you think you can win? I can easily grab the ball and counter attack you," Takashi smiled and was in a ready position to capture the ball.

"That's where you're wrong," Maaka smiled. The ball was a meter away from Takashi. Half a meter and then the ball expanded and exploded into hundreds of pieces. The ball was like a glass and it shattered into pieces that were now on the floor.

The pieces of glass on the floor still glowed red.

"What is that?! It didn't even hit me," Takashi cried then he saw Maaka's lips turning into a huge wide grin.

The shattered pieces glowed pink and shone a laser to the ceiling. The laser burnt the parts of skin of Takashi and burnt the ceiling walls and it started to crumble.

"3…2…," Maaka counted.

"TAKASHI!" Azumi screamed.

"One…crushed," Maaka snickered. The ceiling fell on top of Takashi but the laser still shone it's light. Below the rocks of the ceiling, blood sweeps the floor beneath it.

"BASTARD! IDIOT! ARROGANT!" Azumi cried and broke the tentacles' hold of her.

"YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! YOU WILL PAY!!!" Azumi got up and shouted.

"My Alice doesn't seem to be working in this building. But the creations of that Imai girl will do the trick!" Azumi shouted and revealed a gun.

_Imai?!__Hotaru?_ Maaka and Mikan thought.

"SHOOT!" Azumi screamed and a light blasted from the gun towards Maaka.

"SHIELD!" Maaka shouted and an invisible shield appeared from her palm.

"DRATS!" Azumi cursed. "Never mind that!" Then she produced some knives. (Seriously, where does she keep these things)

"You're fighting against my own masterpiece," Maaka smiled.

(A/N: Maaka is gifted with a power of aiming things accurately. So when she throws knives, even if the person dodges it, she'll manage to throw another knife to his the target.)

"So be it! I happen to be a pro as well! Be prepared!" Azumi got into a ready position.

"You humans and the phrase, 'be prepared'. Seriously, it's worthless for me to be prepared when you aren't," Maaka complained.

Maaka took out her knives from her thighs and point it at Azumi. She aimed for Azumi's heart until-.

_Maaka-chan. She's not to die today. She'll__ die the next time we meet__. I__f__ you wish to steal her Alice go ahead. But don't kill her just yet. Something tells me that the whole entire future will __turn inside out if you do._ Mikan whispered.

Maaka nodded in return. She put in one knife back into the slit on her thigh.

"Only one of these will do the trick," Maaka lied.

"Handicapped huh? I won't regret this," Azumi said and threw her knives. Maaka dodge to the side and threw her knife in a horizontal direction. So her knife (which happens to be in red color) shot down all of knives thrown by Azumi.

"You didn't shoot it at me? Why?" Azumi asked in an unsatisfied tone.

"Mikan-sama told me not to kill you, but I initially wish that she didn't ask me to do so. But either way, this is the end for you," Maaka said and disappeared.

"I'm here, but you can't see me," Maaka's voice echoed the hallway.

"Where are you!?" Azumi shouted.

"Behind you," Maaka popped up behind Azumi and said. Maaka placed her right hand on Azumi's shoulder and absorbed her Alice.

"CHEAT!" Azumi shouted and fell down to the floor. Maaka too, fell to the floor. She changed forms and turned back into Mikan.

Genzou got up from the floor and adjusted his hair and shirt.

"Y-You're still ah-live?" Azumi asked.

"An immortal NEVER dies," Genzou said and helped Mikan up.

"I'm fine, let's go," Mikan said.

"You won't leave this place alive," Azumi shot back up.

"On the contrary, **you** won't," Shin showed up in front of Genzou and Mikan.

Shin raised her palm and shot a light to Azumi's eyes and she fainted.

"It's so hard to look for Master with his highness's presence," Ren complained.

(A/N: Ren and Shin are females. Read back in chapter 6)

The three beasts transformed into their human form.

"Well, our work here is done," Tsu said. "But we only manage to retrieve 59 percent of the AAO. Is that good?"

"We'll just have to continue the second phase of the battle handicapped I suppose. They now have 41 percent of power, and if we compare our community with theirs, our community is only 15 percent of their power," Mikan admitted.

"Don't you think we should include the Academy now?" Ren suggested.

"We have no choice. I have to talk with them soon. And discuss about our second phase with them," Mikan said.

"Whatever you wish, I'm at your side, Master," Shin bowed down.

"So are we," Ren and Tsu said.

"I have no choice **but** to be at your side," Genzou whined.

"Lucky you. You'll get feed every time you're around Master," Shin sweat dropped.

"You're always thinking about eating. Aren't you a little aware of the consequences?! If all of us attend to Master at once, only chaos will be present," Ren shouted.

"Then why does it have to be his Highness?! Why can't it be me?!" Shin shouted.

"WELL YOU ALWAYS THINK ABOUT FOOD! MASTER WOULDN'T WANT SOMEONE SELFISH TO PROTECT HER NOW WOULD SHE?!" Ren shouted back.

"Why you!?" Shin turned into her dog form and bit Ren's legs.

"BITCH!" Ren turned into her dog form and bit Shin's tail.

Mikan, Genzou and Tsu sweat dropped.

"Wait! I thought you guys left?" Mikan asked Tsu.

"We were planning to. But then Shin had a tummy ache, so we sort of had a problem," Tsu said and started sweating.

"WHAT PROBLEM?!" Mikan's neck grew long and faced Tsu.

"Ah, well…," Tsu started.

"SHIN BIT SOMEONE!" Ren shouted. She was already in her human form.

"I WAS HUNGRY!" Shin turned into her human form and whined.

"YOU KNOW MASTER WILL ONLY LET US FEED IF WE ASK PERMISSION FIRST!" Ren scolded.

"What was I suppose to do? Without my energy, how do expect me to fly back to headquarters?" Shin asked pouting.

"Find your own way back, then. Why ask me?" Ren asked.

"Then, should I turn back the clock and hold onto you to get back?" Shin grinned.

"IDIOT!" Ren punched Shin and chaos between the two started all over again.

"Well now, it's time to go home," Mikan said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

"ZEN! HURRY UP WITH THE FOOD ALREADY! MASTER'S SERVANTS ARE GETTING RESTLESS!" Zii shouted. 

"DO YOU MIND?! CONCENTRATING ON MAKING DUPLICATES OF BURGERS IS HARD!" Zen shot back.

"Just do it right!? Or do you want me to complain about this argument to Mikan-sama?" Satoshi showed up and glared.

"Gomenasai, Satoshi-sama," Zen and Zii bowed, and then continued with their work of duplicating hamburgers.

"HEY! MASTER IS BACK!" Mei popped and squealed.

"Here, done. 200 McDonald burgers," Zen smiled.

"Took you long enough," Zii snickered.

"ZEN!" Mikan slammed open the door.

"EEEEKK!" Screeched Zen.

"YOU! YOU! YOU DRANK MEI AND ZII BLOOD BOTTLE DIDN'T YOU?!" Mikan pointed her finger at Zen.

"Now, now Master. You told everyone how it's not good to point," Zen stepped back.

"BAKA DA YO!" Mikan shouted and a fire ball appeared on her palm. "You'll let them drink your blood now!" She screamed.

"MASTER!!!" Zen screamed.

"Why don't you at least pay back by helping Master out?" Ren came in and suggested.

"Help what?" Zen asked.

"You're an idiot. First off, help give out the food, and then clear everything up. Then beg for forgiveness. The massage her back and legs. Then help her through her homework. There're plenty of things to do for Master," Ren suggested.

"You know, that could work out! SO HELP ME NOW!" Mikan grinned evilly.

"Cruel…this life is too cruel…," Zen whined.

* * *

**So how do you like my 12****th**** chapter? God! It's almost been a month since I updated. Oh yeah, I was writing my other fic, Blacklite Wings. Give some suggestions for the next chap or just comment whatever about this chap alright? Sore jya.**


	13. Leaves

**So thanks for the reviews-again. Because of it, I'm fired up to write this next chapter. Hope you'll like it.**** This chap has total OOCness of Natsume. This is the chap for their love finally blooms. Though in the weirdest way EVER!**

**Chapter 13: ****Leaves**

"Natsume, go and wave farewell to them. We're going back to the Academy. I have yet another mission to accomplish," Mikan said.

"Umm…, bye? To who?" Natsume asked.

Ruka waved to Zen and smiled. Then he bowed for thanks and walked back next to Natsume.

"I'll be accompanying you Mikan," Persona appears in front of them and said.

Mikan smiled and wave to Master Kirian, Master Idnos, Lady Sinori, Damien, Nadishiko, Suzumiya-san, and her fellow beasts. With Zen and his arm in a cast and his bruised purple blue eye. But Genzou was put back into his sleep until tomorrow. He was in his slumber chamber that Mikan created for him last night.

"Mikan," Persona smiled.

Mikan nodded and stood in front of the lifeless door. She touched the door and chanted, "With my command, release the portal!"

A gust of wind blew as the door opened. A view of an endless path was seen behind the doors. Mikan held Ruka with her right hand and held Persona with her left. Ruka got a hold on to Natsume.

"Don't…let…go," Mikan told them and jumped into the portal.

Mikan dived into the portal with the others in her hand. They swam and saw figures and scenes of which time manipulates. She saw a portal with her grandfather sweeping the lawn. She smiled and headed for that portal.

Persona shook her hand and mouthed the words, 'Wrong way'. Mikan nodded and pouted her way to the Academy's portal. There she saw Hotaru and Sumire with Yuu and Nonoko searching into the forest. Hotaru was holding her trusty M-Tracker 201 (From chapter 1) and pushing all the thorns in the forest.

Mikan dived towards that portal and was sucked in it. And everyone landed safely.

"So, Persona, what's the surprise about?" Mikan asked as they appeared out of the huge sacred rock.

"Satoshi is entering the school with you," Persona smiled and held out his cape, and then Satoshi appeared. Satoshi smiled and bowed.

Mikan smiled and bowed back. She faced an oddly expressionless Natsume.

"Someone is coming over. When you decide to talk to the Academy, inform me. I'll be there by your side," Persona said.

"Sure thing……Otou-san," Mikan snickered.

"You knew. Alright then, farewell," Persona then disappeared.

"I'm sure of it! I sense Mikan!" Hotaru shouted. "But the tracker is sensing some unusual aura. She must be with Hyuuga. God, I just need his blood and a strand of his air and my crucial problems are over!"

"WITH MY NATSUME-SAMA?! I'LL CUT THE HEAD OF THAT GIRL!" Sumire cursed.

Mikan grabbed Natsume's and Ruka's wrists and motioned for Satoshi to follow her. She pulled and dragged all of them to the girl's dormitory.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 11 p.m. That's when I'll be telling the Academy about our plan," Mikan whispered to all of them.

"And why are you telling **me** this?" Natsume asked.

"The plan that Master Mikan is talking about to the Academy includes saving your sister," Satoshi explained.

"Now, now, Satoshi. Just call me Mikan, we're not in the Underworld Central so Lady Sinori wouldn't be chasing you," Mikan assured.

"So you're going to save Aoi?" Natsume asked dumbstruck.

"That **is** what Satoshi said. Are you joining us Ruka?" Mikan asked with her puppy face.

"Heh, since I've been into your missions this far, there's no stopping me from helping you. So, take care of me please," Ruka bowed.

"Do the same for me," Mikan bowed. "So how about you, Natsume?"

"Are you sure you can get Aoi? I thought she was held captive by Persona," Natsume sneered.

"I found her. I felt her presence in a room in the AAO building. But she's being possessed by something. I have to think of a way to control her back," Mikan admitted.

"Then I'm in! There's no way I'm letting my sister befall in their hands," Natsume snickered.

"Good. 11 p.m. at night?" Mikan asked them.

Ruka and Natsume nodded their heads.

"OK then, I'll be taking Satoshi to the chairman's office to inform of his attendance in the Academy. So I'll see you two tomorrow in class, kay?" Mikan smiled and left with Satoshi.

"Are you really going to join us Natsume?" Ruka asked.

Natsume nodded and put his hands in his pocket. The wind blew in their direction making their hair sway along with it.

"Is it for your sister?" Ruka asked.

Natsume shook his head and smiled.

"It's for Mikan…," Natsume and Ruka said together. They left towards their dorm in an elegant way.

* * *

"So Yumoru-san, all the applications to attend this academy has been settled. The new student, Satoshi Sakura will attend the academy as of now," Mikan stated.

"Ah," The hypnotized chairman of the academy answered.

"Ne, Master, I meant Mikan, you don't have to go so far as to hypnotize and control them, you know?" Satoshi said.

"But then I'll have to negotiate with them about your being and Alices and things like that. It's troublesome," Mikan whined and pouted her face.

"So then, starting tomorrow, you'll be in the same class as me, and here is your key to your room in the boys' dorm," Mikan smiled handing over the key to Satoshi.

"Arigatou," Satoshi bowed.

"Satoshi, you don't have to be so formal with me, you know. In the Academy, consider me as a friend, or better yet, a sister. I can be anything you want me to be," Mikan smiled.

Satoshi's smile widens.

"EXCEPT YOUR LOVER," Mikan pointed out. _Crap!_ Satoshi cursed.

"OK then, I'll see you tonight to discuss the things for tomorrow night. Sore jya," Mikan smiled and waved.

Satoshi nodded and left for his room.

* * *

**Satoshi's POV**

So I have to walk straight into the dorm and clear everything? Can't I just fly there?

"No you can't," A voice said behind me. I turned around facing a boy. I scanned his body and search for references in my mind like a computer.

_Name: __Kokoroyomi__, called as Koko._

_Alice: Mind Reading. Enjoys quoting other people's thoughts._

_Age: 16_

"Kokoroyomi," I mumbled.

"Owh, so you know me?" Koko asked.

"Only from my cousin's head," I replied.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" Koko was shot back and hit the ground. "Damn it! You have the Light Shield, just like Mikan."

**(A/N: A Light Shield is a barrier created by Mikan to avoid mind readers and controllers.)**

"Of course I do. I'm her cousin after all," I answered.

"But it doesn't mean that all cousins and relatives have the same Alice," Koko pointed out.

"Actually, Mikan possess all Alices," I mumbled under my breath.

"Sorry? Did you say something?" Koko asked.

"Nope. Let's start again, I'm Satoshi Sakura," I held out my hand. Koko smiled and shook it.

"Just call me Koko. My name is complicated, and no one ever uses my full name anyway," Koko smiled.

I nodded and smiled.

"So you're related to Mikan, huh?" Koko asked as he offered to help me find my room in the dorm. He took a look at the map Mikan gave me and twist it around and around.

"HEY! Why is it from the map, it looks like your room is nowhere near the no star Alice rooms?" Koko asked curiously.

"Eyh?" I asked and went to his side and took a look at the map. The were rooms with no star where he pointed at. But my room was far away from those no star room. Way, way far away. Even further than the room that has a logo of either two stars or three stars.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE IN THE SPECIAL STAR RANK ALREADY?!" Koko asked in shock. I shrugged my shoulders. Oh why in the world did Mikan place me in the highest rank already? I thought there was supposed to be a certain teacher to rank me as an Alice according to my Alice.

"So Mr. Froggie pants stated you were in the Special Star rank already? Even before you stayed here? Cool! What was the challenge the Academy gave you?" Koko asked in enthusiasm.

"Umm…," I started to think of what to say.

"Jeez! I was hoping you could get to your room with ease without being interrupted by someone," I heard Mikan said. I saw her on a Sakura tree and she jumped down. She was in a usual evening sundress, white color with orange colored petals as decoration.

She jumped and landed on her two feet elegant and gracefully. She was wearing a head band so her hair flew front swayed back as she retrieves her balance. She was wearing normal orange colored slippers.

"Hey Koko," Mikan waved.

"MIKAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" Koko shouted and ran to hug Mikan. With my natural reflexes, I blocked his path with a glare.

Mikan put her hand on my shoulder and nodded stating that the boy means no harm. I complied with her fact and stepped out of her way.

"So Koko, helping my cousin out already?" Mikan asked with a smile.

"Yeah I guess. I was heading back to my room and saw him with a map. So I tried to read his mind, the weird thing is, I can't read it, except for his statement which said '_Can't I just fly there?_' so I assume his Alice is either the Wind Alice or the usual Flying Alice. But to my senses, he doesn't seem to possess any of those Alices," Koko explained.

Mikan smiled and walked over to Koko and whispered something into his ear. He immediately smile and waved goodbye and left. I was totally confused to his reaction and kept quiet.

"Since he's gone, I can show you around properly now," Mikan smiled and my vision of her turned into a haze. A minute later, she was gone.

"Boo!" A deep voice shouted from behind. I looked back casually even though I was seriously shock beyond all reasons.

"Hey ya!" A boy with brunette short hair said to me. He had olive like eyes and quite short. About the same height as Mikan. MIKAN?!

"MIKAN?!" I shouted out loud.

"Mm… You have a good eye," Mikan said while nodding her head and crossing her arms. "Since girls are not allowed to go into the boys' dorm, I have to change myself as a boy to show you around."

"When you say you have to change yourself in order to show me around, are you saying that you've changed yourself into a boy and have been roaming around the boys' dorm a lot of times?" I asked in disbelief. No way could my master act so disrespectfully.

"Ohohohohoho!" Mikan started laughing continuously. (Most likely like Sumire when she laughs.)

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU HAVE?!" I asked in panic.

"Joking, Sheesh, I was just joking. I've never been inside the boys' dormitory, not once," Mikan smiled to me. Her expression looked the same even when she's in a boy's body.

* * *

**End POV**

"Na-Natsume-sama!" Sumire cried out as she ran towards Natsume who reading a manga under the Sakura tree. Ruka was sitting on the branch of the tree daydreaming.

Natsume got up and dusted his pants. "Running again, Natsume?" Ruka asked and chuckled.

"Not today. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind," Natsume smirked and produced two small bottles from his pocket and smiled.

'_Here there are two bottles. One is for you to drink and the other for Sumire. Red for you, blue for her. Be sure you get it right. Or else, you'd be the one ignoring her and she'll still boss you. It lasts for 3 weeks.__ But after both of you drink, you have to say _command_ instantly.__'_ Those are the words the ice queen told me. I hope it's not going to be a lie. Here goes.' Natsume thought.

"Natsume –sama!" Sumire continued running with her hands open to embrace Natsume.

"This is it," Natsume said clutching on to the blue bottle tightly. He snapped the lid open.

"NAAAATSUUUUMMEEEEEEEE!!!" Sumire screeched her **mouth wide open**.

"The chance," Natsume said and swings the bottle to the front. The liquid of the bottle flew out straight into Sumire's mouth.

"CHOKES!!!" Sumire fell down holding her neck. Then she looked up to see Natsume. "What the hell was that for?" Then she saw him drinking from a bottle which looks like the one the liquid she drank came from.

_No… No way! Is this indirect kissing?!__ If I could get a hold on to that bottle and drink whatever it is inside, it's considered as indirect kissing, right? Hahah! That's it! I've finally beaten you Sakura. Hyuuga-sama is now all mine._ Sumire smiled slyly.

But right after Natsume finished his last gulp. "Command."

Exactly after the word Natsume said, Sumire froze and stood up emotionless. She started walking the opposite way of where Natsume was facing. Natsume smiled, "Hey, Sumire."

Sumire faced back to take a look at Natsume and said, "Don't call my name like you know me. Get out of my sight. I don't ever want to see you in my eyes again." Then she stomped her pace and was nowhere in sight.

"SCORE!!!" Natsume shouted with punching his fists high up in the air. Then he starts to dance like a little kid and started to clap his hands. He did the Red Indian dance and made the annoying sounds as well.

"Na-Natsume? What're you doing?" A deep male voice asked as the voice saw the most handsome boy dancing like a kid and embarrassing himself.

Natsume stop his childish dancing and saw a boy with brunette hair and olive eyes staring at him holding hands with Satoshi.

"And to think I'm doing something embarrassing," Natsume laughed. "You're gay!"

"Excuse me?" The brunette boy (a.k.a Mikan) asked in a harsh tone. Before Natsume's eyes the boy transformed, the curves and hair grew and a quick change of clothes turned the boy into Mikan.

"Gay you say? Is that your impression on everybody who is holding the same sex hands?" Mikan grew a vein on her forehead.

"Mikan-chan?" Ruka jumped from the branch and landed with a sore butt.

"You have to practice on your landing, Ruka," Mikan smiled. "And as for you!" Mikan pointed her finger at Natsume. "Don't ever randomly call people gay!!!" Mikan shouted and landed a kick Natsume's head.

"OI! BAKAYORU!" Natsume shoved Mikan's leg that made her tripped and fell on her butt.

"EVEN AT THE AGE OF 16 YOU'RE STILL WEARING STRAWBERRY UNDIES?!" Natsume cried out with a red face. Ruka looked away and so did Satoshi.

"HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII!!!!" Mikan screamed and let out a powerful light burst. Plant vines start to emerge from the light and tied Natsume and hung him upside down on an oak tree branch.

"Strip him up!" Mikan laughed with evil glints in her eyes. The vines obeyed her command and started to rip Natsume's clothes.

"B-But Mikan! He'll be naked! I'm sure you don't want to see him naked! Unless you do," Ruka sweat dropped. Natsume gave out a small smirk unnoticed.

"Damn that bastard," Mikan cursed then she looked up to the hanging Natsume. "Hey! You wearing boxers?" Mikan asked. Natsume shook his head.

"What a pervert! Disgusting! That's it! Just rip everything apart, I'm going away. Keep him like that for another hour or so," Mikan commanded the vines. "Satoshi! Come on, were shopping at Central Town for your uniform and other stuffs. Leave the pervert as it is."

"Don't you want to see my underwear, Strawberries?" Natsume gave a small sarcastic remark.

"Puh-lease! Why would I want to see underwear worn by a small crotch?" Mikan insulted and left with Satoshi.

"I think you went over the top for insulting her about her undergarments at this time of age, Natsume. She's a whole lot stronger than you think now," Ruka smiled and looked at the crossed arm Natsume hanging from a tree.

"Care to help me out, Nogi?" Natsume asked.

"Now, now, can't you even burn those vines?" Ruka chuckled.

"Mikan used her Nullification Alice on these vines so I can't seem to burn them. Come on, Nogi! My breakfast is coming out, FAST!" Natsume cried.

"You know, I think I've grown a few inches. I'm going to follow Mikan-chan to buy some clothes. Bye Natsume!" Ruka smiled.

_BAAAKAAAAAAAA!!! BOOOMMM!!! _Ruka was shot on his right side and fell to the ground.

"Just where the hell did you think you're going after dumping me at the dance a few days ago?" Hotaru imitated Natsume's black aura and sends glares to Ruka.

_PLOP!_

Hotaru turned around and saw Natsume fell down from the tree naked. Her face turned beet red and starts to take out her camera. _Should I take it? Or shouldn't I? Should I? Shouldn't I?__ The picture of him will sell millions! But the consequences of the picture will get me nowhere._

Hotaru tied up Ruka in a tight knot and summoned her Swan Flight. The Swan Flight is the new version of her transports. She pulled Ruka in the vehicle and took her camera closer to her chest.

"Something tells me the end of us is coming near. I shouldn't be worried about this. Ruka, come on. We have something to do," Hotaru said in an expressionless tone and got into the Swan Flight and drove away.

"Damn you Imai! Lemme go! Lemme go!" Ruka's cries echoed through the whole section.

_Dammit__! What can I wear now?_ Natsume thought to himself. A squirrel ran past him biting a leaf then brought it to Natsume. Natsume burnt the leaf to ashes. "I'm not going to become George of the Jungle got it! I don't wear leaves!"

**(A/N: For some reason, what I wrote up**** there cracks me up! ****LOL!)**

"I'm not an idiot who walks like Tarzan everywhere with leaves covering his crotch. That's just plain disgusting," Natsume hid him self behind a bush.

"Darn that Narumi-sensei who thinks I can join the festival as a waitress. Sure he can, BUT I LOOK 100 PERCENT MALE!!!" A boy with long black hair cursed. Walking past Natsume's bush.

_Target confirmed. __Subject, High school boy.__Details of subject, shorter by 2 inches.__Wears extra big clothing and shoe size perfect._ "So he's my prey," Natsume smirked.

Natsume jumped out like a cat and he really did put leaves to cover his crotch. He pulled in the unknown boy into the bush.

"Hy- Hyuuga-sama," The boy whimpered.

"You say a word about this to anyone, I swear to burn you life to a crisp," Natsume held out his hand and created an illusion fire to show off in front of the kid.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I WON'T SAY A WORD!" The boy starts shouting in panic.

"SHUT UP PIG FACE!!!" Natsume punched the lights out of the boy and wore his clothes and shoes.

"Damn it. The pants are shorter. Ah, better than anything else I guess. Much better than leaves. Oh, yeah. Central Town," Natsume punched his fists together and ran towards Central Town.

* * *

"Have we bought everything for you?" Mikan asked Satoshi.

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama!" A boy cried out.

Mikan faced back and saw the boy. "Kiryuu-san?"

The boy ran towards Mikan and panted heavily. He stood up and took a deep breath. "Natsume is torturing each and every one of your Fan Club members."

"Finally someone takes a head start to destroy you all," Mikan smiled and started to walk back to Satoshi. Then she froze, "NATSUME?!?!?!"

Mikan burned with anger and fury. She started stomping towards Kiryuu and dragged him along to see where Natsume is.

"Satoshi, follow me," Mikan motioned and Satoshi obeyed and followed her.

* * *

"Die you infernal brats!!!" Natsume made fire cages and trapped all the boys from Mikan's Fan Club.

"BAKAYORU!!!" Mikan shouted and threw a huge rock at Natsume. Natsume smiled and dodged it. He jumped onto the nearest tree and stood up straight.

"So the Hime-sama has finally arrived, huh?" Natsume snickered.

Mikan looked up to Natsume on the tree. She looked at her fans which are crying out of joy because she arrived to aid them, well, more or less, to just destroy Natsume's pride. She laid her hand out and flipped it over and strong waves came flowing out.

As the waves hit the cages of the members, the fire cage disappeared.

"Hime-sama saved us! YAY!" They all screeched out.

**(A/N: Oh yeah, Hime-sama means My Princess or something.****Pronounced as He May.**

"You escaped my vines didn't you," Mikan asked.

"Escaped? More like being abandoned by it. It left me naked on the school grounds! And there's this stupid squirrel giving me a leaf to wear on my crotch," Natsume snapped.

Mikan's eyes twitched. "DARN YOU BASTARD!"

Mikan let out and huge wind storm making the tree tumble. Natsume started to waver and falls from the tree.

"GO SPLAT IDIOT!" Mikan snickered.

Natsume smirked and fell towards Mikan's direction.

"H-HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FALLING!" Mikan cried.

He smiled and landed on Mikan. Mikan's eyes grew big in shock. And with that incident, their lips met each other.

**So that's my 13****th**** chapter. Not very good, I know. Oh well, I don't want to talk much. Well, honestly, I have nothing to talk about now. Sore Jya.**


	14. AAO's First Warning

**So thanks for reviewing my previous chapter****s****! YAY! This is my let's see, 14****th**** chapter. I just uploaded my Blacklite Wings fic. I couldn't believe it only took me 5 days to finish that chapter. Now it's time to write for this chapter.**** I'm sorry, since my dad took my internet privilege; I can only use the internet ONCE a month. So it'll take time for me to post the chapters for my fics. **

**Chapter 14: AAO's First Warning**

**Mikan's POV**

"How could you do that to me?!" Mikan shouted in rage as she slapped and hit Natsume's face after their accidental kiss a few moments ago.

"What do you mean? We've done that **plenty** of times before. After all, you did come into **my** room last **night** and we had LOTS of **fun**. After those **things we did**, you want to complain about it NOW?!" Natsume smirked and gave out a small victory chuckle. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Mikan's reaction.

The whole student body that was present in the incident stood shock. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were open. They stood still and thought about the situation between Mikan and Natsume.

Sure the two of them have been the talk of the school since they've been awarded as the **best couple dancer** in the school festival 4 years ago, **best partner teammates**, **most powerful** and **very skillful** in handling their Alice types and even the **most beautiful** and the **most handsome** among the members of the school.

But to think that they're already dating and staying in each other's dorm room is totally unexpected. Even Satoshi couldn't say anything to defend Mikan. If he starts defending her, it'll be as if the whole 'you came into my room last night' thing actually happened. _Mikan-san, you have to make sure this boy does not get the best of you. You have to deny everything with all the proof in your voice._

Natsume's smirk didn't last very long, only until he saw Mikan smiled seductively.

She bent one of her knees and put her hand on her chin and a finger touching her lips and her other hand on her hips. Her lips formed a wide smile. Mikan playfully threw an orange pebble to Natsume which he caught. _So this is just for revenge, huh? I'm sorry Natsume, victory has always been mine._

"You know, we sure did have fun last night, didn't we?" Mikan smiled at Natsume. That sentence took everyone off guard. Even Satoshi. Natsume's eye pupil shrunk at what she said.

"Oh, and don't forget about **meeting** me tomorrow night. And bring Ruka along, we have **lots** of things to talk about, Tata," Mikan blew an air kiss to Natsume and walked away. Satoshi ran after her and kept up with her pace.

Natsume stood dumbstruck. He watched Mikan and Satoshi left together and they disappeared into the woods.

"What in the world **just** happened?" Satoshi asked. He was shocked that's for sure, but surprise is a better word to describe it.

"Just watch what **will** happen. That tree branch looks good. Let's go," Mikan smiled and jumped towards a 'Y' shape branch on a tree. Satoshi followed her cue and jumped as well. Mikan created a portal vision where they could see Natsume and everyone else in the Central Town Park.

"HYUUGA!!!" Mikan's fan club roared. "You dare touch Hime-sama's virginity!!!"

"This will be the best TV show yet!" Mikan squealed.

"Exactly what are we watching?" Satoshi asked curiously.

"The day when Natsume Hyuuga will finally feel **pain**!!!" Mikan laughed evilly and snickered.

"But Natsume-kun can burn them whenever he wishes," Satoshi replied.

"That's where you're wrong, Satoshi," Mikan smiled and the both of them paid all of their attention to the portal of vision.

"Heh, so what?" Natsume smugly replied.

"We'll kill you!!!" The whole army of Mikan's Fan Club approached Natsume with rakes; some will use their Alice, some with knives and even some with baseball bats.

"Those things aren't going to hurt me one bit," Natsume grinned as place his hands on his sides preparing to make a heat impact on the fans. As he was casting the spell to do so, nothing happened.

"What's going on?!?!" Natsume said in panic, he tried to make fire by snapping his fingers. His Alice isn't working, none of it are. His eyes stared at the mob of crazy fan club members running in rage to hit him.

Then a thought strike him, _THE PEBBLE!!!_ He took out the orange pebble which turned its color into a normal grey color.

_Damn it! She place__d__ some of her Nullifying Alice inside the rock and my body absorbed its power! That stupid __strawberries __and __yet __she's __clever._ Natsume cursed.

"DIE!" The mob shouted.

"I can't runaway from this. What do I get from running anyway?!" Natsume started to panic even more. Then a gust of wind blew all the fans away. The impact of the wind threw them away from Natsume.

Natsume looked up and saw Ruka with his Eagle flying down to him. Ruka jumped down from the eagle and landed on his butt. His hands were still tied up because he just escaped Hotaru's surveillance.

"Thank god my eagle **flapped its wings** to land perfectly well timed," Ruka relieved a huge sigh.

"But you didn't make a perfect landing, you always drop. Why didn't you ask your eagle to cut it loose?" Natsume asked as he went over to Ruka to help unwind the rope of Hotaru.

"If you haven't notice, eagle's beak is HUGE! Not only will he cut the rope, he'll even eat my hands," Ruka said sarcastically.

"Whatever, there you go," Natsume released Ruka's hands from the rope.

"Thanks Natsume," Ruka smiled and started to adjust his hands. "So what was going on?"

"Mikan placed her Nullifying Alice in me and her fan club started to attack when I'm in a disadvantage. That was seriously unfair," Natsume pouted.

"You did the same unfair thing before too, Natsume. You stole her first kiss and all her other kisses," Ruka chuckled.

"Heh," Natsume snorted. "Whatever."

_In the mean time…_

"DRATS! DRATS!!!" Mikan continued cursing. "I should have used the Time Alice to prevent Ruka from coming over to save Natsume's day!"

"Mikan-san, don't take it to heart. It was just coincidence though I still object the fact that you're using violence against someone in a lower rank than yourself," Satoshi said.

"He stole another one of my kisses!" Mikan cried. She was in her room all alone. She stared at the picture of her grandfather and started to make a warm smile.

"I wonder how you're doing Jii-chan. I can't wait till the end of the war is over. Then I can stay with you all I want. I can stay with you, Otou-san, Hotaru and everyone else, peacefully. Even if I'll stay with you for a short time," Mikan said and tears welled up her face. Continuously flowing down.

"Within less than a month, I can predict that the Alice War will be over. Then Okaa-san will die, and sooner or later, I'll die as well," Mikan whispered.

"It's time," Mikan got up and took her brown jacket. She transformed herself into a boy and wore fake glasses and somewhat of a detective hat.

"I have to discuss the plans for tomorrow with Persona and Satoshi," Mikan jumped down from her window and used her stolen Alices and flew to the boys' dormitory.

* * *

_In class…_

"Mikan Sakura, please be aware of your position as a special star student," Jinno sensei said.

Mikan got up from her sleep on the table and faced Sumire and her posse chuckling. Then fire burnt bits of Sumire's hair, but only half way.

Mikan turned to her side and faced her 'partner'. Natsume had a frown on his face and looked back at his manga.

Mikan sat up straight, Sumire was looking at her evilly so Mikan grinned. As she stretched her arms she put it back on her sides. Then she leaned over to Natsume and slept on his shoulder. She whispered a small thanks and actually did fall asleep. Natsume smiled unnoticed under his manga.

"Oh yes, we have a new transfer student today," Jinno sensei announced. "Please come in."

All the girls in the class had their eyes bobbed out. Mikan only opened a tiny fraction of her eyes to see what was happening. There she saw Satoshi.

**(A/N: OK, Satoshi honestly looks EXACTLY like the Satoshi in DN Angel.**** So imagine him in Gakuen Alice's High School Uniform with the beige pleated checkered pants.****SO CUTE!**

"Welcome Satoshi Sakura," Jinno sensei said.

"HEY!" Koko waved to Satoshi. Satoshi smiled and saw Mikan lying down on Natsume's shoulder and he grew a little bit jealous.

Mikan felt Satoshi's jealous aura and sat up and waved at Satoshi and smiled at him hoping that he'll forget about his jealousy. Without knowing anything, Natsume put his hands on Mikan's shoulder and pulled her back to his shoulder. "You're staying like this here until class is over."

Satoshi clenched his fists and punched the air which made a power wave heading for Natsume. Mikan saw this and stood up, "SHIE…" She was about to shout 'SHIELD' until she realized she can't use any of her sorcery powers. Without any second thoughts she received the wave like a huge punch on her stomach and chin.

"MIKAN-SAN!" Satoshi shouted. Natsume's eye shrunk in disbelief and faced Mikan flying backwards. She hit the wall hard and fell on her legs straight making her left leg fractured. She fainted with no other options.

"What the hell just happened?" Sumire asked.

"What was Satoshi's Alice?" Anna asked.

"MIKAN!" Ruka and Natsume shouted and jumped over seats and tables and grab hold of Mikan.

"Mochu, use your Alice and carry Mikan to the infirmary," Ruka ordered.

**(A/N: Ruka doesn't know that Mikan can heal herself even if she's unconscious.)**

"I don't follow anyone's orders other than… Na…Tsu…Me," Mochu shivered as he saw Natsume glaring at him. Mochu nodded and held his hands out to control Mikan and carry her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Satoshi shouted from the front of the class and transported him self to the end side of the class and sat next to Mikan.

Satoshi held Mikan's fractured leg and straightened it out.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING IDIOT?!" Ruka shouted. "YOU'RE HURTING MIKAN MORE!"

There was a huge bruise on Mikan's leg which clearly showed that she has fractured it.

"NATSUME! TALK SOME SENSE TO THIS GUY! HE'S GOING TO MAKE MIKAN NOT HAVE A LEG ANYMORE!" Ruka continued shouting.

"Let him do as he pleases. She doesn't even belong to me," Natsume grunted.

"Exactly right. She belongs to **me**," Satoshi smirked. That sentence took Natsume's attention fully.

"You've hated me ever since you met me at the dungeon. What's your problem?" Natsume crossed his arms and asked.

"Because the fact Mikan-san has a crush on you is utterly despicable! She even made a clone of you to comfort her do you know that!!!" Satoshi stood up and shouted.

"Clone?" Everyone asked.

"Is she that desperate to have Natsume-sama?" Sumire's posse asked. "We're not that crazy to even do that."

"You're making everyone know Mikan's secret! SO SHUT UP!" Natsume shouted

"I DON'T CARE! MIKAN-SAN CAN JUST ERASE THEIR MEMORIES. IT'LL BE THE END OF THAT!" Satoshi shouted.

"Yamete kudasai, Satoshi-kun (Please stop, Satoshi)," Mikan slowly said as she pulled on Satoshi's sleeve.

She stood up naturally and dusted her clothes.

"Mi…Mikan?" Sumire muttered. "But you have a fractured leg. How did you stand up like that?"

Mikan sighed and buried her hand inside her hair on her head. "Jinno-san?" Mikan asked.

"Go ahead. This doesn't seem to be my class any longer. You have free period," Jinno sensei said and left the classroom.

"After I tell you this, I'll erase your memories," Mikan said.

"Then what's the use of telling them anyway?" Natsume asked.

"Shut up, Natsume. Just go with it," Mikan said and faced the class. "I'm laying my trust on all of you, one blab of me to anyone; you'll either lose your life or just lose your memory."

"Lose our life? Since when did you become so important?" Sumire snorted.

"Since I'm the cause for all of you receiving Alices," Mikan said.

"WHAT?!" The whole class shouted.

"Satoshi and I are one of the members of the Sakura Scent clan. A clan of magic and sorcery. Until one of my great grandfathers broke one of the laws of the community, marrying a human," Mikan started. Mikan pointed to a chair and an orange light zapped out from her finger and the chair glowed. She zapped all of the chairs and transported them behind all of her classmates. They all sat down.

"When they have a baby, the child will receive some of the Sakura clan's power. But only a mere fraction of it. The power is mixed with the human emotion and the sorcery power. The power is as all of you know, Alice," Mikan continued.

"Since I'm the heir to the clan, I have the full entire power. You all only have small fractions which are separated by Dangerous, Somatic, and Technical and so on. This Academy is created by my clan to fully make sure that everyone has mastered their Alices to lose their human mix and join the Sakura clan," Mikan said.

"What do you mean human mix?" Mochu asked.

"Emotions. None of the Sakura clan members have any emotions. We just marry the opposite sex to continue our living clan. Love does not exist within us. Until this lady married my great grandfather," Mikan cursed.

"She was a half Trance," Mikan said. "In the world of sorcery there has two clans, one created by heaven and one created by hell. Heaven is the Sakura Scents clan and Hell is the Star Trance clan. If you break the rule of the Sakura Scents, your power will decrease around 80 percent. But if you break the Star Trance law, you will be turned into a human."

"Some of you are from Half Trances and some of you are Half Scents. Either way, you all belong to the Sakura Scents clan. The lady who has turned into a human showed my great grandfather the true affection of love and joy. That's when my clan started to crumble. The Star Trance clan no longer exists because each and every one of them can't live by a rule, they must not accept freedom," Mikan said.

"But with me around now, you all have a choice," Mikan said. Everyone looked at Mikan.

"You can either help me win the Alice War or you can just let me steal your Alice and become a normal human," Mikan sighed deeply.

Everyone thought for a long time. They started to discuss with one another.

"You don't have to answer me now; I'm going to report everything to the chairman today. And then I will announce about your choices tomorrow. See you then," Mikan said. "Satoshi, come."

Mikan held Satoshi's hand and disappeared.

Natsume and Ruka stood up from their seats and made their way to the door.

"Natsume! What are you going to do?" Mochu asked.

"You have to ask?" Natsume glared.

"We have no intention of losing our Alices. We stick by Mikan," Ruka answered and they left.

"And I use to think Natsume would do anything to get rid of his life sucking Alice," Mochu said.

"Actually, Natsume's curse of the life threatening Alice has been dissolved by Mikan," Koko said.

"What do you mean?" Sumire asked.

"I accidently read Natsume's mind two months ago, his life span has been returned to normal. The curse has been broken and Mikan was the one who did it," Koko answered.

"After six years of knowing Mikan, I honestly have no grudge against her anymore. What's more is that she helped me control my emotions and my Alice as well," Mochu said.

Koko and some of the boys which used to bully Mikan when they were 10 started to nod their heads in agreement.

"Like you said, after years of realizing who she is, she's like a perfect rival for me, and either way, even how bad I treated her, she manages to top me," Sumire said. And the girls agreed.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP MY ALICE! I'm staying by Mikan's side," Koko shouted.

"Same here," One of the boys said. Then the boys roared in agreement.

"I LIKE MY ALICE AND MEETING YOU GUYS, ESPECIALLY NATSUME! I'm fighting," Sumire shouted. The girls start to cheer Sumire and Koko and clapped their hands.

"We're fighting for the Academy," Sumire smiled and laid out her hand.

"We're fighting for Mikan," Koko said and placed his hand on Sumire's and the boys did the same.

"FOR NATSUME!" The girls shouted. The boys sweat dropped.

* * *

"Satoshi, what do you think will happen in the future?" Mikan asked Satoshi as they were walking towards Central Town.

"You know your curse for killing your mother as a Sakura clan member. You'll only be able to live for another 3 years," Satoshi said.

They walked towards a small café. They sat down and received the menu. Then Mikan gave out a small giggle.

"What? Something wrong?" Satoshi asked.

"No, not at all! You look cute in that!" Mikan continued to giggle pointing at Satoshi's uniform. Satoshi blushed.

"You must be joking. These pants are so itchy. And their design has seriously no taste," Satoshi complained. Then the waiter sent their orders. Fries and chocolate milk shake for Mikan, and a small pineapple and cheese baguette and black tea for Satoshi.

"Are you OK with the conditions for tomorrow? There are a lot of people who's going to be against the war and demand you to absorb their Alices. Can you handle their energy's?" Satoshi asked as took a small sip of his tea.

"It is their choice, I have nothing against them. It was our family's fault that they're like this," Mikan said. "But I had fun for the last 6 years in this Academy."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Satoshi asked.

"Depends," Mikan said as she starts to dip her fries in her milk shake and chomp on them one by one.

"How far do you love Hyuuga Natsume?" Satoshi asked.

"That question is not that personal honestly," Mikan looked outside of the window of the café. "Probably as far as the galaxy stretches. Until the end of the world, until my life ends, I'll never forget about him. Not even in heaven."

"What's so important about him that makes you want him to be with you?" Satoshi asked.

"It's not something that is important, it's just, I'm not trying to be possessive, but I always think that I'm the only one who can save him from the darkness he has. God that sounds so cheeky!" Mikan chuckled. "It's because he thinks that I'm important that I feel that he was important to me."

"Just because of that and you think he's important?" Satoshi asked.

"If you haven't notice, as far as I have grown up in Kyoto, only Jii-chan and Hotaru has acknowledged my existence and considers me as someone precious. Jii-chan treats me very nicely and gently while Hotaru treats me like an experimental hamster and yet she still cares for me. Mom left me alone to Jii-chan and joined the AAO while dad didn't even realize I existed," Mikan said.

"I honestly never realized the heir of the clan to truly exist. Then I met Sinori-san and she brought me to Underworld Central and started my training. Then Master Kirian found out that I was a Full Scent clan member. Then I was supposed to be a spy undergoing a mission in Gakuen Alice to protect Hyuuga Natsume. Then when I'm on the missions, you always seem to be around as well. When Hyuuga's in danger, you seem to stop the time and change the courses of fate. You turned the whole incident upside down. Instead of Hyuuga's being in danger, you positioned Hyuuga in a victory scene," Satoshi said.

"He's always arrogant about that," Mikan giggled. "But yeah, it's true. I always save him when he's at his limits. I have no choice, as the heir, I should know my position to protect and lead my own clan."

"But some of the clan died years ago and the only people left are the ones living in Underworld Central. And everyone there are Full Scent members, I just don't understand one thing. Are you supposed to fully pay your attentions and protect the Full Scent members or the Half Trances and Half Scents?" Satoshi asked.

"I only live by one rule in the clan, 'never kill without a reason to do so'," Mikan said. "Actually two rules, the one I just said and also the 'avoid human emotions' rule."

"But you can't fully lay your life on the second rule. Our clan has been mixed up by the human emotions, it's impossible for you not to feel any affection towards anyone," Satoshi said.

"The thing is I really just have to try. To lose these emotions, is my number one priority!" Mikan smiled.

"Let's hope so. Come on, we have to prepare to inform the Academy," Satoshi said and stood up. He held Mikan's hand and pulled her to stand from her chair. She left some rabbits on the table and left.

* * *

"That's why we need your help," Mikan said. She was wearing a formal pink yukata with a butterfly clip to clip her bun. Satoshi and Persona was there to witness it as well. Ruka and Natsume just arrived.

"As far as I have stayed with this Academy, no one has told us about any clan establishing the Academy. Are you lying?" The chairman, Kitsuno-san asked.

"Do you wish for me to demonstrate how I could easily destroy this Academy as well as remake it?" Mikan said in a serious tone and glared at the chairman.

"Do your best then," Kitsuno-san snickered.

"Gladly. I'll start by destroying your precious 'secret' room," Mikan smiled and held her hand out. Satoshi placed a small stone on her palm and she started to chant. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. After that she smiled and opened her eyes, with her hands clasped together, she smashed the stone. Then there was a huge explosion behind the chairman.

"NO! The Alice Stones!" Kitsuno-san shouted and faced back to see fire eating up his precious treasures.

"Do you believe me now? I'm not forcing you or anything, but you just said that you don't believe a word I said so I had to show of less than a percent of my power to you," Mikan smiled.

"The Academy is going to be attacked soon. We should be well prepared about this," Mikan said.

"But we've been attacked for over 5 years and our status is growing simultaneously. We don't need anyone's help when it comes to the AAO. Go ahead and asked everyone about war and stuffs like that. We as the Academy's top people wouldn't care with whatever you will do," Kitsuno-san said.

"Fine, you'll regret this whole thing soon enough," Mikan glared and left the room with everyone.

"That really didn't go as planned," Ruka sighed deeply. Then he spotted Mikan with both of her hands on her ears and her eyes shut tight. "Mikan, you OK?"

"Shh," Satoshi whispered. "Mikan-san is watching their conversation."

_"So what do you think chairman? Do you think we should be on Mikan Sakura's side? Our status may have grown, but we are losing more and more spies and powerful Alice holders," The treasurer of the Academy asked Kitsuno-san._

_"Her Alice is truly wonderful, as I was here, not only did I realize did she destroyed my Alice Stones and actually recreated it, she even nullified the whole Academy grounds," Kitsuno-san placed his finger on his chin._

_"I've heard of her a lot of times from Narumi, her power __will __multiply when the person she knows and cares for is in danger. She stops time to save everyone, but I realize that to her it's taboo if she travels to the past and changes it," The secretary to the principal of the Elementary Division__ said. "So her mother was the legendary holder of the Nullifying Alice, Yuka Azumi."_

_"I know that girl, she a troublesome pest. She always says things about justice will prevail and such nonsense. I first came to believe every word she said, until she turned her back on the Academy and joins the AAO," The principal of the Elementary Division said. _

_"But either way, her daughter seems to speak the truth about the outcome of the school, we should trust her and lay our hopes in her hands," The chairman said and everyone agreed._

_"But I've been too attached to my Alice, that I have to disagree when she said if she dies Alice is no more than a mere memory," The principal for the High School Division said._

_"Just because your Alice is to manipulate female's thoughts, doesn't give you the right to have them all. Just as long as you don't take my wife, I'll talk to Sakura-san to not retrieve your power," The principal of the Middle High Division chuckled._

_"So it's settled? Our lives are truly in the boundary of that small petite girl," The chairman said._

_"I don't mind," The Elementary Division principal said. And the other people present nodded their head in agreement._

_"Well someone hurry up and call the girl back. She might just destroy the Academy before we get to her," The High School principal ordered._

_"If you want to do something right, do it yourself," The chairman stood up and adjusted his tie. Then he walked to the door._

"Phew," Mikan relieved a sigh. "Everything is going exactly according to plan." Mikan smiled. Then she stared at the lot behind her. Natsume and Ruka were whispering to each other and Mikan heard everything.

"She's a monster ain't she? Listening to other people's conversation, what a peeping tom," Natsume insulted.

"Honestly, it was for a good cause, so I guess it's OK," Ruka denied.

"You numb skulled idiot!" Natsume knocked Ruka's head. Mikan gave out a small chuckle then she saw someone running in the hallway towards them, and it's not the chairman.

"Youichi?!" Mikan shouted in surprise and Natsume and Ruka flipped their heads back and found Youichi running towards them.

"Ah, Sakura-san…," The chairman arrived and started to announce his agreement until…

"AKANE-CHAN WAS KILLED BY REO! REO SHOT HER DEAD! MIKAN NEE-CHAN! YOU GOT TO SAVE HER!" Youchi ran and hugged Mikan and shouted everything out.

Mikan stood in a daze to what Youichi told her. Natsume pulled back Youichi and Youichi hugged him. Natsume just patted Youichi's head.

"So they've released their first attack. Youichi, bring Akane's body to my room, I'll treat her later. In the mean time, let the war begin," Mikan cracked her knuckles and glared. Youichi nodded and left.

"The…war…has…started?" The chairman nervously spoke. "Ano… Sakura-san,"

"Save it, I've heard your conversation already. I have no time to explain anything, Persona, Satoshi, clear the High School and Elementary Division grounds. I'll take on Reo's challenge at the Middle School Division," Mikan snickered.

"Natsume, Ruka, go along and help Youichi. Corner everyone outside of the dorm and ask them to remain hidden within my barrier. Natsume," Mikan said. Natsume looked over to Mikan. "Aoi has arrived."

**So how do you like my 14****th**** chapter? I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED THE SECOND LAST AND LAST CHAPTER OF ****MoA**** ALREADY! There's going to be a total of 20 chapters in my ****MoA****. Please review and give me your comment about the story so far. Thanks so much.**


	15. Possessed

**So, I'm bored… So random… HAHAHAHAH! OK! I am definitely BORED! TODAY IS D.O.B! DAY OF BOREDOM!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 15: ****She's ****possessed**** by a**** Fighting Spirit**

**Natsume's POV**

She transformed into some different clothing which would probably means that it would suit for her style of fighting and then grew wings on the back of her body and disappeared from one's naked eye. Her words rang through my head. _Aoi has arrived. Aoi has arrived._

My sister Aoi who was supposed to have the exact opposite of my personality came with the organization that is against me. The sweet innocent eyes of hers which always calms me down, is no more than a mere dream. I just have to wait until the light covers my darkened soul. Then that smile will surely come back to life.

"Natsume! Come on! We have to call in all the students!" Ruka shouted. Youichi already left to bring Akane to Mikan's room. I followed Ruka outside the building and found several students injured. I was hardly shock to see a scene. What Mikan said has brought my soul to the limit. I couldn't hear any screams or shouting. Only her words. That was it. Just those words.

* * *

"You're off to another land again aren't you?" Mikan smiled as she slapped my back gently. She appeared like someone with no soul. She crept behind me like a ghost.

"You're here? WHAT ABOUT REO?!" I shouted on top of my lungs. Then there behind her, Aoi stood scared. She was hugging Mikan from the back tightly. She had her usual short hair and same crimson eyes as mine. But even after years apart she looked like the same 4 year old Aoi I left before.

"Natsume Onii-chan?" Aoi stuttered.

"Yup, yours truly, Aoi-chan. This is your brother that dumped you long ago!" Mikan giggled. Aoi stood smiling at Mikan and gave her a small punch on her waist. Mikan pretended to feel hurt and crouched down. Then Aoi ignored her and ran towards me.

"NATSUME!" She shouted over and over. Her smile was still on her face. Running with her hands wide open, waiting for me to embrace her. This is how I used to do with her back at home. I missed this. I absolutely did.

"Natsume… Natsume? Oh for god's sake, wake up already!" Mikan shouted. Then I felt kicks on my left rib.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I could've sworn she was with Aoi and laughing. But here she is, getting all worked up because I slept. Wait a minute. I SLEPT!

I instantly got up from the tree and faced everyone. Ruka was on the ground, he looked tired and he seems to be suffocating. Persona was somehow injured pretty badly. I saw the whole Academy set on fire.

Then I saw the slash mark on Mikan's neck. It seemed to exactly the same as the one I saw before. (You remember the cut on Mikan's neck in chapter 1?)

"What happened?" I asked.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! WHILE YOU WERE ON YOUR WAY TO HEAVEN, REO USED HIS ALICE AND CONTROLLED YOUR BODY TO DESTROY THE ELEMANTARY DIVISION!" Mikan shouted with rage.

"No, I mean, what happened to your neck?" I asked and reached to touch that part of her.

"WAIT! NO! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Persona cried out. Then my finger reached her cut and wiped away the blood coming out from it.

"No…thing happened…," Satoshi said slowly.

Mikan smiled and patted my head. She closed her eyes and started chanting.

"_Kimi to __hearusu__sho__chikau__ de, beam of light!_" She shouted then my eyes saw nothing but an endless white light. This felt the same as when Mikan returned my memories. WAIT! Don't tell me she's erasing it! NO! MIKAN! STOP IT!

My vision cleared and returned. I saw Mikan lying down on the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"Mikan healed all the people injured in the school," Satoshi spit out his saliva in disgust.

"Isn't that good?" I asked.

"GOOD?! THE AAO ARE IN THE SCHOOL GROUNDS! SHE CURED THEM AS WELL! SO WE'RE BACK TO THE START!" Satoshi shouted.

"Satoshi!" Mikan shouted. "Relax. I've done it once, so I can definitely do it again." Mikan smiled and started walking into the forest behind us.

"Answer me this, Mikan. Why didn't he dissolve from touching that wound of yours?" Persona asked sternly.

"He **did** the wound to me. Whosoever created a wound on me will not dissolve by touching my blood. Only others," Mikan said. That shocked me seriously. I would never hurt her in my whole entire life though I did burn her a few times, and maybe threatened her and choked her. But how could I create such a massive wound on her, and she's not even dying? And by touching her blood, one person may dissolve? Is that even possible never mind logical?

A blade flew quickly from my glance towards Mikan. The blade cut her cheek a little. She frowned and crossed her arms. She tied her hair into a bun and smiled. The petals of red roses rose from the ground and danced around Mikan's body. I've seen this plenty of times to recognize what was about to happen. Maaka Sakura appears.

"Thank you for relying on me for this problem Mikan-san," Maaka smiled. She swayed her hips and checked out what she was wearing. "HEY! Your taste in outfits is getting better Mikan-san. I totally love this skirt." She started to adore her clothing more. Then three more blades came flying through the trees aiming Mikan. Maaka smiled and caught all three blades.

"What in the world?! Shurikens? Of all things? What an old style of fighting…Aoi-chan," Maaka smirked. I faced her. _Aoi…chan._

Then and girl with long raven hair jumped down from a tree. She had the same red eyes as me but it felt colder. She was wearing a ninja type of outfit and had a long sword with her.

"Aoi is not my name. I am no longer who she is. I am a new born of her, I AM YUKI!" Aoi said.

"Nope! That's not it," Maaka smiled and shook her finger at Aoi. "Your name is Aoi Hyuuga. Little sister to Natsume-sama, and you can't be a new born since you're this big already."

"You're in no place to talk. You're over a hundred years old and still in your youth form," Aoi snitched.

"Blame my Master for that then. At least I'm still gorgeous and still standing in a beautiful body," Maaka started posing.

"Shut up you ol' witch!"Aoi threw those words and also more Shurikens at Maaka. Maaka dodged all of those gracefully. She then created a huge sword made of light.

"Let's fight fire with fire, or more precise, sword against sword," Maaka said and stood in a position with the sword behind her back.

"Well said, Sakura-san," Aoi smiled and ran with her sword in front of her aiming to strike Maaka with one blow. Maaka manage to quickly make a Nullifying Barrier on me and everyone around her. Aoi stabbed Maaka's shoulder.

"Oh shit. Mikan-sama, are you OK? (waits for response)…Good," Maaka smiled and rubbed her head. Blood covered her top but she didn't seem to mind one bit. Instead she seems to be enjoying the stench of it.

Maaka touched her shoulder and a yellow light glowed. It seems she healed her own wound. She held her sword with one hand and let her other hand touch the tip of the sword and it bleed. She clenched her fist which held her blood. Then another sword duplicated from her fist. Her swords shone under the moonlight.

"You're really serious, Aoi-chan. But you're still no match for me," Maaka smiled and threw her swords in the air. Aoi was distracted and looked at the swords. Maaka ran towards Aoi and punched her stomach and the impact threw her to a nearby tree trunk.

"MAAKA!" I shouted. How could she really hurt AOI?!

"I'm sorry Natsume-sama. I'm not the 'fair' type of person. Once I get the advantage, I'll use everything I've got to use it well," Maaka smirked.

"YOU BITCH!" Aoi stood up while her right hand was clutching her stomach in pain. Her lips had stains of blood. She wiped it off and looked seriously and colder towards all of us. She held her sword tighter and let it face Maaka straight. She threw her sword forwards to try and stab Maaka from the front. But I saw that she quickly grabbed some more Shurikens from her back pocket aiming to throw after Maaka dodge the sword.

Unfortunately for Aoi, Maaka easily sliced Aoi's sword in half using the Wind Alice without dodging. Aoi didn't give up either and threw her Shurikens without hesitating. Maaka jumped over the Shurikens and hid herself in the shadows of the trees.

"Come out you fake! I want to fight with the real Sakura-sama, not the one who lives in her," Aoi shouted.

Suddenly Maaka forms in the shadow behind me. I felt her presence through it and her hand was on my shoulder.

"I'm Mikan for now. Look into her feelings and emotions more thoroughly Natsume. She is definitely not Aoi," Mikan whispered.

"She said that already," I sweat dropped.

"Oh, right. Anyway, a Fast Copying Alice is behind this fight of ours," Mikan said.

"What does that do?" I asked.

"The Alice copies my, I mean Maaka's fighting skills and style. I have a sense that soon that she will counter attack Maaka with the same fighting style. I need you, Persona and Satoshi to find her weakness and destroy it immediately! Even if it might kill her," Mikan whispered solemnly.

"But I couldn't possibly kill her. There's no one in the right mind that would probably kill his or her own sister," I whispered with anger in my tone.

"I can resurrect her soon enough. Her body is being possessed by another dimension's spirit. The longer we wait, the faster it will destroy Aoi-chan's soul and gain FULL possession of Aoi-chan's body," Mikan whispered back and disappeared. I saw her appeared next to Persona and I believe she was whispering her plan to everyone. Persona nodded and had a serious expression on me.

"A-O-I CHAAAAN! I'm here!" Mikan called out in a perky tone. I recognize this side of Mikan because she let down her hair and her smile was no where near the word 'wicked'.

"So you're the real Sakura-san, I'm not wrong am I?" Aoi asked in a disrespectful manner. "Well, then, let's fight to the finish so I can finally go back to HQ and see my beloved."

_Beloved… Find her beloved._ I heard Mikan whispered in my head. It seems that Persona and Satoshi heard that too.

"Let's fight where there'll be more space. I'm getting butt cramped, owwie. Let's go! And follow my lead," Mikan smiled and jumped from one tree branch to another.

"WE'RE NOT PLAYING FOLLOW THE LEADER!!! HEY! LISTEN TO ME!" Aoi shouted and chased after Mikan. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!" That one phrase echoed the forest.

"It seems like we need someone to morph into Takashi Mimoru," Persona said. Satoshi thought about it as well.

"Why him?" I asked. Satoshi slapped his forehead and Persona shook his head.

"What an idiot," Persona muttered. "You still don't get it do you? It means that Aoi's _beloved_ is Takashi-san."

"You mean the idiot who brought the members of the AAO together? **THAT** Takashi?!" Natsume shouted in shock.

"Yup. Somehow, that was the name roaming in her head moments ago," Satoshi said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Sakura's can read minds," Natsume sweat dropped. "So what're we going to do?"

"We need someone to pretend to be Takashi as a distraction to their fight," Satoshi said.

"Persona should be the guy," Natsume said solemnly, without even thinking twice about the consequences that would happen.

"WHY ME?! Persona shouted and faced a laughing Satoshi.

"I'm sorry. But just the thought of it drives me crazy!" Satoshi giggled.

_Where the hell are you guys?! Have you found out about her weakness? What's your plan? Help me out here! I'm getting sliced!_ We heard Mikan cried.

The three of us nodded and rushed to the spot where Mikan was fighting. For some odd reason, Satoshi was having a wide smile on his face.

_Hyuuga, I'm going to make a potion while we're running and I need you to pour it down Persona's throat._ I heard Satoshi said to me.

_HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT?! HE HAS EYES ALL OVER HIS BODY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_ I shouted in my head hoping that Satoshi would probably hear me out.

_Do what you can…_ That was all that Satoshi said to me and he and Persona disappeared. I could no longer see them and I became curious. I looked around and saw everything was in black. Everything was shadowed, dark, in a thick purple mist and in the most horrible stench imagine. It was the stench of dead bodies and blood.

"LOOK OUT!!!" I heard Mikan scream and searched for her voice. When I looked up, I saw the **usual thing** I could possibly see. _**Strawberries**_. Then Mikan dropped on me. Her body was heavy yet lighter than usual.

"Get off of me, Strawberries!" I cried. "GOD YOU SMELL BAD!"

"Yipes! You didn't avoid my fall now did you?" Mikan scolded.

"It was you who fell without looking!" I shouted.

"Who the hell look where they're going to fall?" Mikan shouted.

"Oh I don't know! CLEVER PEOPLE PERHAPS! AND CLEVER PEOPLE NOT TO MENTION MATURE PEOPLE DO NOT WEAR STRAWBERRY UNDERWEARS AT THIS AGE!" I snapped at her. She slapped my face with great force. When I took a clear view at her, I finally realized why she was quite pissed. Her body was covered with blood, marks of the blades slicing her skin, some bullet shots and her clothes were practically in shreds.

"Shut up, already. You're in no place to speak right now!" Mikan shouted at me.

"Here you are, Sakura-san!" Aoi smiled as she jumped down from the tree. "I didn't think you could even have the time to have a lovers quarrel. I guess you have to finish off all your regrets now before you face the other world now don't you. Can't wait to see Taka-chan's expression when I lay your dead body in front of him! KYAAA!" Aoi started to squeal. I took the opportunity to hide behind some big bush.

"Taka-chan…" Mikan thought then she had the strangest smile across her face. "So your lover **was** Takashi Mimoru, **was**n't it?"

"Why in the world would you say 'was'? He still is! He's the love of my life and I'll never let anyone take him from me!" Aoi's aura had a bad feeling to it.

"Well, did you know he's going to be my **father** soon?" Mikan snickered.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T?!" Aoi shouted in rage. Her fists clenched tightly on her sword.

"My mother is Yuka Azumi; they're a couple in the organization are they not?" Mikan smiled with victory.

"THAT WITCH?! YOU DARE TO SAY HER NAME IN FRONT OF ME?! SHE STOLE ALL THE HEARTS OF THE MEMBERS THERE! I COULDN'T BELIEVE SUCH A PERSON IS YOUR MOTHER!" Aoi shouted and threw more Shurikens towards Mikan to vent her anger.

"So you think I'm a good girl?! Oh, you shouldn't have," Mikan giggled perkily.

"You cheeky bitch!" Aoi shouted and threw some knives towards Mikan. I manage to hide behind a big tree while they were arguing a moment ago.

I watched them as they fought with each other but it seems that Mikan was really holding back her force. If I may be right, I bet that she could just stab Aoi right now without breaking a sweat.

_I understand the fact that you're holding back to prevent Aoi from getting hurt for me, Mikan. But the worst that could __happen__ is that you end up inside the coffin._ I said in my head.

_Too bad for you, Natsume.__ Sakura's don't believe in being buried in the ground and stay inside a coffin for eternity. We stay by god's side. Once we die, we need to have someone to burn our body into a crisp and let our soul peacefully reach god's palace._ Mikan said in my head. I guess she really does peek into people's mind without hesitating.

_Heh, it's not like you're just being my friend so that I'd be the one burning your body, right? That'll be a laugh. Or else it'll be as if your purpose in life was just to find someone to kill you._ I chuckled in a low tone.

Nothing popped in my head. Just silence. _Mikan… You can't be serious…_ I thought.

_Sorry, I can't talk now. This girl's spirit is too powerful. I'll chat with you later. In the mean time, FIND SATOSHI!_ Mikan shouted and I hear more silence if that's even possible. She and Aoi disappeared from my sight within seconds and there were rustling noises from the top of the trees so I assume they're fighting above me.

"MIKAN!" I shouted. _Satoshi?__ I have to find him? He's the one that left me alone._ I cursed and climbed up a tree. I saw Mikan and Aoi jumping and attacking one another.

"Here you are, I was wondering where you went," Satoshi smiled from the ground. He was standing under a tree with some unknown fella.

I jumped down and regain my composure. I adjusted my hair and clothing and looked at Satoshi and the unknown man. He had loose blue hair and was wearing the AAO suit.

"Satoshi! Who's this guy? Why's he an AAO member?" I shouted.

"SEE! I told you it worked! Everyone's fooled!" Satoshi smiled and adjusted his glasses. "Now we can help Mikan-san."

"Sorry, I don't get you," I honestly said.

"Let me present to you, Persona as Takashi Mimoru," Satoshi smiled and introduced 'Takashi' in front of me. I know something clearly and it's stated in front of my face. My face blushed, my eyes shrunk and I'm on my knees keeping my laugh kicking inside my stomach. Honestly, I never thought that Persona would ever be caught in another person's body. It totally ruins his image.

"Come on! Natsume, you bring Persona in the battle scene and make him look like a hostage. Then use think knife and stab the back of Persona's backbone which will make the spirit inside Aoi crush down. I've told Mikan the rest of the plans, now go," Satoshi handed a knife over to me and I took it without any hesitation.

"And what will you be doing, Satoshi?" I asked.

"Only the finale," Satoshi smiled and disappeared inside the shadows.

"Alright then, my pet dog! Follow me!" I playfully said to Persona and pulled him with a leash and led him to Mikan.

"I'M NOT A DOG DAMMIT!" Persona scowled which made me laugh out more.

Both of us approached the fight where Mikan and Aoi were in the air throwing blades and Shurikens to each other. I could've sworn that Mikan would be in a better state but the situation is totally the opposite. We rushed into the nearest unnoticed bush and hid there.

Mikan was the one breathing heavily and sweating the most whereas Aoi is just breathing heavily with tiny sweats around her but she never stop to take a long breath for even a second to launch her attacks.

"I DON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU SAY!!! YOU WON'T CURE ME! YOU'LL TORTURE ME! BECAUSE I'M A MEMBER OF THE AAO!!!" Aoi shouted and dodged Mikan's knives. Aoi ran full speed ahead with her shuriken in her hands.

"I WILL CURE YOU! IT'S JUST A MATTER OF TRUST. YOU CAN BELIEVE ME! I WON'T TORTURE YOU! I DON'T TORTURE ANYONE!!!" Mikan shouted. She held an arm in front of her face and blocked it with her other arm, then an orange shield appeared and instantly blocked away Aoi's Shurikens from hitting Mikan.

"BELIEVE IN YOU?! HAH! YOU MUST BE KIDDING! BY THE TIME I HAVE FULL POSSESION OF THIS BODY, I'LL MAKE IT LUST ALL OVER TAKASHI-KUN! I NEED TO GAIN **HIS** TRUST FIRST!" Aoi shouted and made a back flip in the air and made a full blast air kick towards Mikan. Mikan's body flew backwards and she fell hard on the ground. The kick gave a full air wave towards Mikan's stomach.

"Just believe me. Trusting someone is exactly like giving some part of your soul to them. It's either they take good care of it, or it's either they abuse it. Aoi, wake up! Your trust has totally been abused. Please wake up!" Mikan slowly said and her voice faded in the wind.

_Mikan…_ I whispered. Her body vanished into thin air. Her traces were no where to be found. But her presence remains in the atmosphere. Just where the hell is she?

_Stab….!!!_

"Ah…shit," Aoi let out a very faint cry and falls down from a tree branch. She landed on the ground and blood came out of her in a rush.

"There we go. Now since you're in a deep sleep, I can take that stupid spirit Yuki out of you," Mikan smiled and fell from the sky. She wiped her hands on her skirt and created a huge baseball bat. The bat suddenly reformed its shape and turned into some kind of scepter with an orange like stone decorated on top. It seems like it was her Alice Stone on top of it.

"_Rest in peace o' fair maiden, for heaven awaits you high above. Spread those angel wings and fly to the eternal white, Clear your mind and soul and __shall __everything__ be __alright. Reborn in a new light as god would say, and remove your hatred spirit from this earth on this day.__Kiss the wind goodbye and sayonara to the creatures alive, singing a prayer for thou I shall strive. __REBORN!_" Mikan chanted and the state of Aoi's body turned odd. Her cruel and mean expression that was laid on her face was gone and in return her sweet and pure face was placed over.

"It looks like our plan to make her weaken by looking at Takashi was a waste," Persona said and he turned back into his original form. I nodded in return and face back Mikan. I took a step out of the bushes and went straight for Mikan.

Mikan slowly revert her palm from Aoi's forehead. "She's fine. She needs her rest for now. Her soul is coming back bit by bit. Come on, we have to get back to the elementary division. Someone else needs some spirit in her self. Carry her Natsume," Mikan smiled and she faced me then she stood up and walked away. She looked like a hero which saved a whole world, walking as if everything was just a simple dream. She walks elegantly and gracefully even if she didn't really show it.

I stood next to Aoi; she looks the same even if she didn't have the same short hair and short height. And look at that! She even has bigger boobs than Mikan.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING, NATSUME?!" Mikan suddenly showed up before me and held a sword underneath my chin. I shivered when I saw the bloody sword. And the blood belongs to Aoi.

"No, this blood didn't belong to Aoi," Mikan said as she made the sword dissolve into thin air. "It was the other AAO members. Did you think I was going to spend my night fighting with a weak person alone? You've got to be kidding me!"

"When she had the time to escape Aoi, she went and hunt for the other AAO members," An overly familiar voice stated. Satoshi walked out of the shadows of the trees pulling Reo behind him. Here's the finale, Mikan," Satoshi bowed and threw Reo to Mikan. He was still alive it's that he wasn't really moving.

"So this is what you've been up to, Satoshi. I've been trying to locate your presence since just a few moments ago," Mikan smiled and caught the rope tying Reo up. "I'll need you to apologize to Akane-chan for killing her right now."

"That's needed and more," Reo smiled smugly.

Mikan stopped her motion and looked over to Reo with a cruel expression. "What are you saying Reo?" Reo made a foul smirk towards Mikan which boils her blood. "What happened? What was in the bullet that you shot through Akane-chan's heart?"

"It was the Spiritual Offence Bullet my dear Mikan. A spirit mixed with a powerful nuclear powder was in the bullet, once it breaks inside of someone's body and it react with liquid which obviously is the blood, it'll destroy the blood circulation and burn all of the cells in the body. The body will look like a corpse and that's when the spirit strikes. The spirit was captured by one of our members, the one that was supposed to suck your soul, but instead of putting it inside an android like body we placed it inside a bullet."

"Then…Akane-chan…She's… possessed…NO WAY! NO!" Mikan screamed and ran into the forest. There was a huge yellow glow in the midst of the shadows which I assume Mikan transported herself to where Youichi and Akane are.

"Mikan! CRAP!" I cursed and followed her lead into the forest even though I realized that I can't transport myself to other places. I'll find her presence. "SATOSHI! TAKE CARE OF AOI, PLEASE!" I shouted.

"Hey! Wait! Hyuuga!" I heard Satoshi cried out. Reo was knocked out by Mikan before she left and that should leave a big bruise.

* * *

"Mikan! Where is Youichi?!" I caught up to Mikan after running around in the forest for over 25 minutes. 

"I…I don't know…," Mikan replied. She was worried. She was pale. She was in panic. But her expression remains the same. A serious expression seems to always be placed in crucial moments.

"MIKAN!!!"

Mikan looked to her left and saw Youichi running fast. His face was paler than when he arrives to tell them about Akane's death.

"Aka…Akane-chan…she's…," Youichi panicked. He couldn't speak properly.

"I know! Youichi, I know! Calm down! Where is she?!" Mikan held her hands on Youichi's shoulders. "Where is Akane-chan, Youichi?"

"She's in Natsume Onii-chan's room. Mikan nee-chan's room was burnt! So I had to bring Akane-chan somewhere else. Ruka nii is with Akane-chan now!" Youichi started pulling on to Mikan's arm. She followed his lead and instantly grabbed my arm.

"We're going now," Mikan said. She closed her eyes and the three of us were transported to my room.

* * *

"Here! Akane-chan and Ruka nii is here!" Youichi calmed down a little. He reached for my door knob and turned it. Mikan took the first step in, and the oddest thing happened. 

"RUKA!!!!!" Mikan screamed. She fell down, I was still outside the door, but blood flowed out of it. Gallons of blood flowed out of it.

"RUKA!!" Mikan screamed again and she rushed into the room.

**There we go. My 15****th**** chapter. **


	16. Pieces of Revenge

**Ne! I'm so very sorry that I didn't update much! I've only updated my recent stories like JAPC and Blacklite Wings. SO SORRY! Anyway, here's the 16****th**** chapter for MoA. I hope you'll like it.**

**Chapter 16: ****Pieces of Revenge**

"RUKA!" Natsume shouted as he entered the room when he heard Mikan shouting his friend's name. He rushed in and saw Ruka lying down with his lifeless body on the floor, blood oozing out of it.

"Where's that stupid spirit which has Akane-chan's body?!" Mikan shouted and stood up. She changed her clothes in an instant because of the blood stains on her clothes. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The wind blew hard as the window to Natsume's dorm room was opened. Then a little small girl appeared standing on top of the window sill.

"Jeanna appears before you, hime-sama," Jeanna bowed and jumped into the bedroom.

"Hi-hime? Why would you of all creatures call me hime (princess)?!" Mikan shouted and rise from the floor.

"You? Heck! God no! I'll never call **you** hime!" Jeanna said which made everyone confused. "I'm talking to the spirit that lies within you. Our spirit lord, Maaka-hime.

"Ma-Maaka?!" Natsume said in shock and saw Mikan's eyes turned maroon. A huge gust of wind blew in from the open window carrying red sakura petals with it and circulates Mikan. Her hair flew about and turned into a bun and two pink floral hair sticks appeared and adjusts its place in the bun. Her clothes changed to a red halter top cotton turtleneck with black velvet knee length skirt and red ankle boots.

"Maaka Sakura appears," Maaka bowed and smirked. "Jeanna Toi; died at the age of 17 after the death of your boyfriend, Shizumasa. You realized that someone who committed suicide will never go to heaven so you also signed your contract to sell your soul to the devils. A pathetic wannabe," Maaka smiled triumphantly as she saw the hopeless figure in front of her.

"Wa-Wannabe? So this is how you treat your kouhais?" Jeanna shouted and jumped towards Maaka.

**(A/N: Basically, **_**kouhai**_** means juniors. So in a way, Jeanna's calling herself an amateur.)**

Maaka moved away in a slick second and saw Jeanna landed on Natsume's bookshelf. "I don't have kouhais, rather, I don't have anyone but Mikan-sama," Maaka said.

"You've been corrupted! This is not how a spirit's supposed to lead their life!" Jeanna shouted.

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but if you haven't noticed, spirits don't have lives," Maaka snapped her fingers and her finger nails grew longer and sharper than one's knife. She stood up straight and aimed her fingers to Jeanna. "One wrong move and your life will be taken, oh wait, I didn't mean life, and I meant spirit."

"You take away my spirit, you're also taking away this body's spirit," Jeanna smirked.

"As far as I'm concerned, that Akane is dead already," With those hurtful words Youichi fell to the floor and stared at Maaka standing before him. For a split second Maaka's eyes turned to the olive colors of Mikan and winked at him then it changed back to the maroon color of the fighting goddess. Youichi smiled for a second and walked out from the room.

"Yo-Youichi…," Natsume called out and stared back at Maaka. "Tch…cruel woman!" Maaka just let out a huge sarcastic laugh.

"And what makes you think I care about what you think of me?" Maaka smirked and faced back Jeanna who's sweating staring at the sharp finger nails. "Now, will you explain to me clearly why you really sold your soul?"

Jeanna shivered and breathed heavily as she stared at the nails. "I…I…met with that blue-haired guy. Ta-Takashi-san said I could have eternal life while searching for Shizumasa. As a spirit, I can roam the world as I please searching for Shizumasa's soul. But he…he gave me 5 months just to search for him…-sobs-… I thought I knew every single place that Shizumasa might be at since I knew him all too well. But when I searched… I…I couldn't find him at all."

Jeanna broke into tears as she holds it in. "We…we made a deal. After I searched for Shizumasa, I can stay with him for as long as I like until I finish one task. To get rid of Mikan Sakura. I thought it was simple since as I roam to other countries I assume humans are far weaker than spirits since spirits contains extra inhumane ability for fighting."

"Then Takashi-san said that there's a vengeful spirit living within her, and it's you, Maaka-san. The rumored spirit who lived as an assassin in this world before you died," Jeanna's eyes somehow were glaring at Maaka. Maaka sighed and lowered her fingers and the nails returned to normal.

She then bent down towards Jeanna's face and smiled. "Wanna hear a little secret?" Jeanna's face was disrupted then suddenly the red petals danced around Maaka once more only it circulates Jeanna as well, within a second they disappeared.

* * *

_The year 1978…_

Maaka and Jeanna ended up dropping on to Jeanna's 7th floor apartment. Jeanna stood up and scanned her surroundings and her hands dropped bewildered. Her body suddenly glowed in a dim orange color and her body's curves grew bigger, her hair grew longer, her face looked mature, totally different from the Akane. She turned to herself at her age of 17.

"I…I know this place," Jeanna shuddered the thought as she arrived her apartment.

"You'll see something you've never seen before. As a spirit, you have the power to sense the people that are going to die," Maaka smirked.

"Wait, what do you mean? What year are we in?" Jeanna asked in panic.

"17th August 1978, the day Shizumasa Mimoru dies," Maaka smiled and disappeared without a trace. _"Just use your senses. You weren't there where he died. Find him!_" Maaka's voice echoed the apartment's hallway.

"Find him?" Jeanna asked. "What's the purpose of doing this?"

_What in the world?! Why do I hear cries all of the sudden?_ Jeanna's head lift up and ran towards the lift balcony and looked outside. She saw a huge green light pillar where the cries originate.

"Shi…Shizumasa. That's his voice! Shizumasa!" Jeanna cried and ran towards that light pillar. As a spirit placed in another time, nothing blocks her way. She ran and ran and ran and finally stopped when she saw him sitting on a bench humming something.

"SHIZUMASA!" Jeanna appeared in front of Shizumasa and smiled. "You're…You're alive."

"Trina?" Shizumasa cried as he heard Jeanna's voice.

_Trina? Who's that?_ Jeanna looked at Shizumasa. His blonde hair, his green emerald eyes, his usual black leather jacket and his usual earring that matches hers. Her soul mate…

"Trina? YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Shizumasa shouted and raced to hug Jeanna. Just as he did so, her body was like a mist, no matter how many times you try to hold it in your hands, it always disappears. "What…what happened to you?"

"Shizumasa…," Jeanna's tears welled up. "WHO IS TRINA!? SHIZUMASA! WHO'S TRINA?!" She crouched down and tried her might to shake Shizumasa's body but her hands kept going through.

"Trina!" His hands continuously tried to reach hers but obviously failed multiple of times.

"Shizumasa, I'm not Trina! I'm not Trina!" Jeanna shouted and wailed and cried. She saw the green light pillar shining brighter than before.

"_The more you do that, the more he wants to go to where you are. You're dead, and that's where he's heading,_" Maaka appeared before Shizumasa and Jeanna. "_The brighter the pillar, the closer he is to the portal of death. The cause of his death is none other than you. He was thinking of no one but you. And since you appear before him as a spirit from the dead, he's aiming to be a spirit of the dead._"

"I…I caused his death?" Jeanna asked in shock. "BUT WHO'S TRINA?!"

"_Look into his eyes…then you'll know who is Trina…,_" Maaka said.

**(A/N: Would you say its mean that I put Maaka to blame Jeanna for the death of her boyfriend? Give me your comment on this.)**

"Shizu…masa…," Jeanna stared into his eyes. She saw flashbacks flowing into her mind like video clips of certain memories and incidents. There was a picture when she recognizes that she was a child found by a boy. She stayed with the boy. She held hands with the boy. She shared kisses with the boy. And the incident where all the clips stated that he calls the girl 'Trina'.

"_Trina is you. You were an abandoned child found by this boy. Your true name is Jeanna Toi. He calls you Trina since he didn't know your name. You've lived with him since, and you got into an accident when he was at work after arguing with him the previous night. You were in a critical condition and he blamed himself and wanted to save you with his life,_" Maaka continued and caressed Shizumasa's face.

"Who are you?" Shizumasa asked since he could see Maaka.

"I'm a spirit that lies within god's favorite daughter," Maaka smiled. Then, Shizumasa suddenly grabbed Maaka's shoulders and shook it hard.

"THEN HELP ME! HELP ME SAVE TRINA!" He shouted.

"But I'm right here…," Jeanna said and wiped her tears flowing. She turned back into the body of Akane. She became shorter and made a huge shock impact to Shizumasa.

"Trina…," Shizumasa continued to try and grab her.

"You are dying, fool," Maaka cupped Shizumasa's chin. "A worthless piece of junk that can't even take care of your own _fiancé_. That's what you are, worthless and foolish." By cupping his chin, she lifts him up and slammed him to the corner edge of the cliff. "Men are stupid if they can't protect the things they love."

"HIME-SAMA! STOP IT!" Jeanna with Akane's body ran to Maaka trying to block her from going any where near Shizumasa, but she was too petite to do anything.

"Useless, worthless, meaningless, lifeless," Maaka said those four things over and over again.

Shizumasa grew veins on his forehead and got up and ran towards Maaka intend to slap her face but she caught his wrists. "Useless! You're too weak!" Then she threw him back to the ground. Jeanna started crying loudly as she saw Shizumasa had blood stains on the corners of his sleeves.

Her cries grew louder. "Worthless! You can't even protect the one you love!" Maaka shouted. Shizumasa saw Jeanna crying and wailing over and over and went to her to try and grab her.

"TRINA! Hang on!" He tried as much as he could to touch her.

"Meaningless, you can never touch her…unless you die," Maaka smirked. Shizumasa stared at Maaka for a long time and he stood up.

"Fine, I'll trade my soul with hers," Shizumasa stood his guard and made a serious looking face, Maaka stood there and laughed her heart out.

"TRADE SOULS?! DID YOU READ THAT IN A FAKE BIBLE OR SOMETHING?! The soul is yours and yours alone to keep. A body can be shared with no matter how many souls it's given. Once you leave that body, the both of you and Trina will be lifeless; do you wish to have that? If your soul stays within this world, you will remember each other, but once your life sets foot on heaven, you forget all your worries and pains and just become a selfish piece of shit that you are now. You won't remember anyone alive! Heaven will be the only place you've ever lived."

"The four words I chanted fit you well!" Maaka laughed. From the edge of the cliff towards the sea, a huge sea breeze blew to their directions along with pink sakura petals and made a huge and fast hurricane around Maaka.

"If you change your mind about dying, I'll give you another chance of happiness with Trina…that is 'if'," Mikan smiled sweetly and knelled down to see Shizumasa's face and cupped it with her cheeks.

"Just…who…are you?" Shizumasa blushed.

"Don't fall in love with me just yet. Trina's life is at stake. Once you die, she dies as well; I'm a spirit from the future. She came to my time and took over a friend of mine's body and intended to kill me!" Mikan made fake tears come out from her eyes and wiped them.

"I…I died?" Shizumasa asked in shock.

"EYH?!" Jeanna and Mikan cried out. "Didn't you come out her to the Cliffside to commit suicide?" Mikan asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No…not really, I came here to retrieve the daffodils that was suppose to bloom today to give it to Trina later today as a present since the doctor said she'll be discharge at 5," Shizumasa answered clueless to the point of making Mikan worry about what happened.

"Shi…Shizumasa! What's your family name?!" Mikan asked in panic.

"Wha? Why?" Shizumasa raised his eyebrow.

"JUST ANSWER ME!" Mikan shouted.

"Al-alright! It's Mimoru!" Shizumasa answered, scared of the consequences that might've happened.

Mikan's eyes went blank. "Takashi… you're his relative…," Mikan gasped and looked over around her. _I'm dead. I'm in his territory now. This must be his past. He's been waiting for me since this time…_

"How did you know my father's name?" Shizumasa stood up and asked.

"I see…," Mikan said then she suddenly jumped up as without a signal and in a split second a huge sword swiftly cut a bench that was just a few centimeters to where Mikan was standing. "Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!" Mikan's body swiftly landed back to the ground. "Take me back to my time, Takashi-san."

The sight of the wind gracefully blowing the man's long and smooth blue hair occurred to her how long he had planned for this revenge against Maaka. "Sakura Mikan. Spirit keeper of the well-known assassin, Maaka." Takashi announced and threw frozen knives towards her. Mikan made a huge barrier around her and dissolved all the knives.

"At your service," Mikan playfully bowed. She stood up straight and a bench approached her from behind and she sat down. "Now release me from this stupid dream of yours and let me out!"

"You were the one who transported yourself to this inhumane place. It wasn't my fault, you fell into the trap so easily," Takashi laughed.

"The 'future you' told you about me, didn't he?" Mikan smirked. While they were having their conversation, Jeanna was still trying her best to get rid of Shizumasa from their sight.

"Jeanna!" Takashi shouted out loud. "You should know about me right? Didn't you leave your soul in my hands? I order you to give a big scratch mark on that girl's face," Takashi smiled.

Jeanna stood up unknowingly and before her eyes appeared tons of shurikens. Her hands without notice picked up 4 shurikens between her fingers.

"Asking someone to do your dirty work proves that you're a lame ass," Mikan transformed into Maaka without any huge a happy-go-lucky introductions of petals. "Jeanna's just following your orders since she's a spirit, and you're the spirit master to her. Just like I am to Mikan-sama."

"Isn't that word disgusting to you when we met a couple of days ago?" Takashi smirked.

"Oh, you mean the day when I killed your wife who was supposed to be one of the spies who hired me?" Maaka laughed and faced Takashi back. "So basically, you have Alice's to just use for revenge against your wife? She must be a very sad person. To have a husband who think of such bad thoughts." Maaka raised her hand over her head and held out her middle finger. As the sun light shone on her middle finger nail, small and sharp crystals appeared in the sky, hundreds and thousands of it.

"Fuck off," Maaka smiled and pulled her hand down to her side and the exact moment she moved her hand, the crystals flew down as well. All of it aiming to hit Takashi.

"DAD!!!!!!" Shizumasa shouted which made Jeanna realized the shurikens in her hands. She instantly threw all the shurikens before her to prevent any of those crystals to hit Takashi. The four shurikens cut and re-aimed those crystals to the opposite direction and disappeared when Maaka raised her hands again.

Maaka pointed her finger towards Shizumasa and smirked. "Weakness. You are now known as a spirit's weakness, it seems Jeanna loses her mind if she has to deal with something that involves you!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!! You…you mother-killer!" Shizumasa shouted aloud.

"I am not a mother-killer whatever that even means," Maaka said and stood up straight and righteously. "Your father's secretary paid me a higher deal to kill your mother. Money is beautiful isn't it?" Maaka grinned. "Your father used his Ice Alice to prevent me from killing your mother but to no avail when your mother made the wrong move of running away. If she stayed behind your father's barrier, she would've been safe. But instead she drew out attention when she ran off outside to the balcony where it's a dead end. I only shoved your father away and killed your mother. According to the job given to me."

"My secretary paid you? Yeah right! I don't believe that! How could my secretary have any business with you in the first place?" Takashi shouted creating more frozen stakes.

"It'd made more sense if your secretary was the one I was aimed to kill," Maaka said. "But instead she made a higher deal for me to kill one of the people who ordered me to kill her. She chose your wife to die! In this era, she should still be alive, shouldn't she? Why kill me when the mastermind itself lives in your town?" Maaka said.

"Tr-True…" Takashi said but just then he grinned. "But taking your life sounds fun too, especially after the 'future me' showed me all I could do with these powers."

"You've got what you want, Takashi-san! Please don't do more killing! It won't ever satisfy you!" Jeanna shouted and ran to block any offense against Maaka.

"You're just my slave Toi! Move aside! This is not your fight so I order you to _disappear_!" Takashi said and suddenly Jeanna's body starts to fade.

"What's going on?" Jeanna and Shizumasa shouted. Within a second, a wind blew and Mikan appeared once more. She ran fast towards Jeanna and starts to smile.

"Her spirit is dying so she's leaving the body behind!" Mikan said.

She placed her hand on Jeanna's forehead and chanted. "_Kazeai!_" Mikan shouted and a huge orange light burst out from her palms to Jeanna's body. Jeanna's body suddenly fell to the ground flatly and Mikan went back to Maaka to regain her victory in the fight to come.

"We shall not fight here, Takashi. I shall see you in the future!" Maaka said and carried Jeanna's body (or rather Akane's body) with her. Red petals danced and circled around her once more and she smirked and they vanish into thin air.

* * *

_Back to the future…_

Maaka appeared from the wind along with Akane's body on her shoulder. She placed Akane's body down and made some kind of ritual to get back Akane's spirit to come out. "_I'm talking to the spirit within you! RISE!_"

"Akane-chan?" Youichi went to see Akane's features. She looked pale and tired. The other spirit used too much of Akane's physical energy. Just a second later, Akane's eyes slowly flicked open and gave a small warm smile.

"You-chan," She said and Youichi grinned like a happy kid. Maaka left those two lovebirds and stepped out from Natsume's room. She returned to Mikan and made a Light Barrier around the room so no one can go in and no one can go out. Natsume got Ruka to see Hotaru's older brother Subaru Imai to heal up Ruka.

"Guys, stay safe. This room is secured. Please don't go out!" Mikan smiled and ran forth towards the Hospital. "_Transport_!" Mikan shouted and she appeared into the exact room Ruka was staying in. "Was Ruka shot by the Spiritual Bullet?!" Mikan panicked when she saw Ruka lying helplessly on the bed.

"Subaru wasn't able to attend Ruka at all, there were too many kids who got hurt and caught the fire," Natsume said. "I'm glad you got back." Mikan nodded.

She placed her palm on Ruka's forehead and his body turned green. Natsume saw from the head, human colors returned slowly from head to toe. "I scanned his body, no bullets. He only got attacked by those shurikens and some people made him have internal inflammations in his organs. I have to work on him fast!" Mikan informed Natsume which he clearly understands that he has to go out.

Mikan started to control water in her palms and mixed it with herbs that appeared on air out of nowhere. With the water mix, she pushed in the water into Ruka's mouth and led the water throughout his body.

She first washed away the internal bleeding in Ruka's body and got the water back out through the cuts. The water Mikan controlled now is filled with black clotted blood and a few sharp metal objects. She threw the water away into a basin. She got out an incantation and spells book. She placed her hand over Ruka's vital cut just over his heart and chanted, "_Healing Sun!_" Mikan shouted and again, her palms glowed orange and some heat risen the temperature of Ruka's body. "_I'm calling out the spirit within you! RISE!_" Mikan shouted and Ruka's body jumped from its spot in a jerk.

From the palm of her hand, she could sense that Ruka's heart starts to beat again. "_Your name shall be Ruka Nogi, your soul shall be painted with the Pheromone Alice, and your body shall be protected by my light!_" Mikan said and her light faded slowly. Mikan saw Ruka breathe normally again. Natsume saw the shade of her light fade from the outside door so he went in.

"Is he OK?" Natsume asked.

"He's fine, you just have to adjust him with his memory," Mikan said. "I have things that should be done by tomorrow! Tomorrow, all this crap will be over!"

"How are Akane and the spirit within her Jeanna?" Natsume asked.

"Akane's fine in your room. I placed a barrier around her and Youichi. As for Jeanna, I separated her spirit from Akane's body so I don't know what really happen to Jeanna as of now," Mikan said.

"That's alright, at least those two are alright now," Natsume said then he faced Mikan seriously. "I'll repeat what I meant in the forest and in the past, I **will** fight alongside you until this Alice War is over! I won't give up!"

Mikan grinned and they both walked out to the balcony of the hospital room and they jumped down.

**OK! So how was my 16****th**** chapter…confused? Ask me if you don't understand what I just wrote. **


	17. Comrades and Tactics

**Did you like my next chapter? Well here's the next one and I'm hoping I can finish the war part soon!**

**Chapter 17: Comrades and Tactics**

"Wh-Where are we going?" I asked when saw her rushing into the woods with my hand in hers.

"We need to get to Underworld Central immediately. I need everyone's help now!" Mikan shouted at me as we moved like matrix around the trees. I saw all the AAO members on the ground getting them ready. Even when I see them as though it was for a long time, I'm actually moving like a wind.

We ended up stopping at the sacred rock. Mikan touched the top of the rock, then the side and then the ground. The parts she touched suddenly glowed orange and Mikan stood up straight and looked forward. She held out her hand and I took it in mine. She smiled and lowered her head.

"With my command, release the portal," Mikan chanted then a wind blew out from the rock. The rock looked as though it was in water. Mikan entered her left foot in and it disappeared. "Let's go," she said and pulled me in with her into the portal.

It's like another world in here. I see other dimensions when I was young and when other people are old. It's like time-travelling only far more interesting than the one Tono-senpai did for us.

"It's here," Mikan said we were sucked into another portal within seconds. "Ouch!" she cried when her butt fell.

"Mi-chan!" Damien came running and helped her up.

"Oh good, you're here. Round up everyone. I need to bring you guys up to the surface now!" Mikan said and Damien nodded and rushed out of the room to get to everyone.

"You alright?" Mikan held out her hand to me and I stood up while hanging on to her.

"Yeah, thanks," I said. "Hey, about Ruka -," I started.

"He'll be fine. The whole hospital is fine. I placed a barrier around it. If anyone goes out, the barrier will expand its territories so it'll help anyone as long as they have a peaceful heart," Mikan said. "I heard Damien calling out my father already. Let's go," She smiled as though there was no war going on in our home.

"Master," Lady Sinori rushed in a found me and Mikan standing around. "Oh goodness, I thought I've seen the last of you in our last meeting. Please, Master, everyone will be gathering in the Long Chambers," Lady Sinori said and escorted us to the chamber.

"Wait, aren't we wasting time? Our school is at war this very moment and we're here discussing things?" I shouted and Lady Sinori chuckled.

"The Underworld Central is also known as the Time House. All of us move according to time. Right now, if Master Mikan is here, time on earth is stopped," Lady Sinori said. Mikan was just smiling along the way and we finally reach the chamber. When I entered the room, there were same amount of people like when I was in the towers locked up.

"Master," Everyone bowed in unison. Mikan raised her hands and ball of light appeared and shone to the whole chamber. When I looked on the ceiling I just realized it was a dome shaped room.

"You will finally appear above the surface," Mikan said all high and mighty and grinned when everyone seemed to be very excited. I realized there small ones in the group, small kids running around and climbing on some people. "I need your help with this," She said and everyone nodded.

The ball of light now expanded and looked like a huge globe. The globe now turned into some kind of a crystal ball where you can see the academy being attacked. "Lady Sinori, I need you and your health team to spread into five sections and stay at these spots," Mikan said and five red dots appeared on the globe. Lady Sinori nodded and so did Miss Suzumiya.

"Damien, you and your group shall expand to twelve groups and stay within these places where you shall attack the AAO. Three kilometers away will be the health treatment spots. You meet one of Lady Sinori's apprentices and they'll heal you and you shall go back to attacking the others," Mikan said and twelve yellow spots appeared on the globe and Damien nodded.

"Master Idnos and Master Kirian, you shall bring your people around the buildings to release huge barriers around it. I don't want any of my friends to get anywhere near the war section. After you've done doing so, you shall come to these three places where Takashi and some of his comrades shall be paying much more attention on," Master Idnos and Master Kirian nodded their head when they saw the three purple dots on the globe.

"As for you, Persona, you will bring your Dangerous Ability group to the shadows beyond the woods. If any of our enemies passes through to get to their barrier to get treatment, you _will_ kill them without hesitation, even if it is my own mother," Mikan said and Persona huffed but still nodded his head in agreement.

"Chibi-chibi!" Mikan called out and all the little kids came out from their hiding spots and rushed to Mikan. "I need you to trace their minds," Mikan said and one small girl stepped forward.

"But Mikan Onee-san, you said reading other people's minds are prohibited," She said and all the other kids nodded their heads.

"It's ok, you have my permission to do so," Mikan said sweetly.

"Oh no we won't, Mikan Onee-san clearly said not to let us use any of our gifts unless emergency. We shall abide by that rule," A boy said and crossed his arms.

_They're so stubborn._ I thought and saw Mikan cracking her knuckles as if she wanted to choke them. "Alright! Do you want to follow the rules or read their minds and play with my demons?" Mikan asked and I stared at her.

"We can play with your demons? Really?" A girl squeaked and everyone stared at her with sparkly eyes.

"Yeah," She sweat dropped. "Only if you listen to my plan for you properly," Mikan said and everyone shouted 'yes ma'am'. "I need you to use your shadows and merge with the enemies shadows and control their minds. You will have a bigger body then. Once you've possessed them, come straight to their headquarters in the edge of the forest and attack all their guards," Mikan said.

"Ne, how do we know where it is?" The boy asked.

"You can smell my scent, right?" Mikan asked and they nodded. "Well, I'll be there so you can trace it there," Mikan said.

"If you're already there, why do you need us?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why?"

I saw the other humanoid adults laughing at the children's responses. "Just do as I say or else you'll never be able to play with my demons again!" Mikan shouted and all the kids shut their mouths.

"Good, now when you reach the headquarters, make sure you kill all the guards since they'll be wearing the same clothes as you and think you're their ally," Mikan said.

"But if all of us would be wearing the same thing, won't we kill each other?" Another girl asked.

"Look around you. You are my creation, I'm sure you can sense the good inside everyone because I can; humans have vicious thoughts so I want you to kill them! Not the ones in the barrier, they are my friends," Mikan said.

"So your friends have vicious thoughts?" The kids asked.

"Nadeshiko! Please help me with them!" Mikan cried for help and Nadeshiko (the girl who looks like Mikan) came walking towards the kids. She's like a mother, when she popped out from the group of adults, all the kids smiled and rushed to her.

"Ne, Chibi-chibi, Mikan Onee-san wants you to help her save something precious of hers. Can you help?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yes!" All of them shouted.

"Now, she wants you to get into the minds of very bad people so you can turn them to good," Nadeshiko said childishly.

"Oh," A few kids responded.

"When you do, I'm sure you can see colored smoke above your friends' heads right?" Nadeshiko asked and everyone nodded. "So you'll know they're your friends. When your friends get into the bad people's body, you can know who they are by the colored smokes, alright?" Nadeshiko asked once again.

"Yes! We understand!" The kids shouted playfully.

"After you gather all your friends, Mikan Onee-san wants you to find her inside the woods so you can help her defeat the enemy. Like video games, when there's a big enemy, you'll be a big hero," Nadeshiko said.

"A big hero?" A few boys asked and Nadeshiko nodded. "Woah! I'm going to be a hero!"

"No, me!"

"I want to! I want to!"

"All of you will be heroes only until you defeat the bad enemy," Nadeshiko said.

"We want to fight! We want to be heroes!" The kids shouted and rushed around the room. A few boys created a sword made of wind and started playing to attack each other.

"Thank you so much, Nadeshiko," Mikan thanked and sighed.

"You're welcome, Okaa-sama," Nadeshiko bowed and returned to her spot behind the health group.

"Let's see, I've got the health department, Damien's in charge of the offensive team, father and grandfather are in change of defense and Persona and Chibi-chibi are in charge of the dark offensive team. Did I miss out on anything?" Mikan asked to herself.

"Yeah, me," I said and she smiled.

"Oh, I didn't forget you at all, Natsume. You're following me and Satoshi into the headquarters where they control all their comrades' positions," Mikan said. _Ugh, that guy Satoshi again!_ I thought.

"We'll be controlling their positions from then on and tell them false orders, if they're smart and realizes that they're fake, I'll use the shadows on you and Satoshi and ask you to retreat to help the Chibi-chibi. You can find them by their way of fighting," Mikan said.

"Way of fighting?" I asked and she nodded.

"They fight using wind. If you sense the wind direction is odd then, they're close, they multiply the air quantity to make their weapons and they're geniuses in air combat so they'll be of great help," Mikan said. "Alright guys! We're going out!" Mikan shouted and everyone held hands.

Everyone crowded together into a huge circle and Mikan and I were in the middle holding each other's hands. "With my command and other's wishes, I demand you to switch to the Earth's portal!" Mikan shouted.

The globe above our heads expanded larger and larger and swopped us in like vacuum. Everyone was amazed at their surrounding of different portals. This is their first time of visiting the real world. "It's here," Mikan shouted and stared to a portal and it increases it's width to let all of us through. "Release," She whispered ever so softly and the vacuum sucked us into the portal.

"Welcome to earth," Mikan greeted and everyone looked around and saw real life trees, real life birds and real life _fire_. Satoshi was standing just opposite of Mikan and bowed. "Let's go!" Mikan shouted.

"Lady Sinori," Mikan called and Lady Sinori nodded and her health team spread out in five groups towards different locations. "Damien," Mikan called and he and his fighters got out all their weapons and rushed to their spots. "Father," Mikan shouted and Master Idnos and Master Kirian with their group flew towards the buildings. "Chibi-chibi and Persona," Mikan said in a whisper and all the kids and Persona's army nodded and disappeared within the shadows.

"Good, now it's our turn. Satoshi, Natsume, let's go!" Mikan shouted and rushed out and jumped on the trees. I looked at my palm. I don't have special powers other than fire and my brain. How am I supposed to be fast?

"Just run! You'll understand," Satoshi shouted and I ran. I past through the trees like usual, the usual black cat way. I saw Mikan jumping around with Satoshi right behind her.

Am I as fast as them or are they trying to slow down for me? Uh! I hate them if they're slowing down because of me. I ran faster and saw Mikan grinned and she kept up with my pace. "Just run your usual way!" I shouted.

"I am!" She grinned and jumped and ran on the tree branches. So I _am_ as fast as them. Awesome! "We're almost there!" She shouted and I saw Satoshi making a barrier around him and saw Mikan doing the same. Oh great! I'm the only one without super powers!

"Use your fire!" Mikan shouted.

"What?" I shouted back and saw her and Satoshi using their barriers to get into the enemies barrier borders. I can't pass through without a barrier!

"Use your fire!" Mikan shouted again and wait inside the barrier staring at me. I made a huge fire ball and made it as big as my body and shoot it towards the barrier. Suddenly the barrier has a huge hole burst open from my fire.

"Great!" I shouted and jumped into the hole of the barrier before it closes completely.

"Good! Now let's get to the treatment centre so Satoshi can mix up their chemicals and destroy that Healing Alice guy," Mikan said and Satoshi nodded and we ran pass four to five tents and approached a tent with a red cross on it. "Satoshi," Mikan called and he nodded and went inside the tent. "Natsume, follow me," Mikan said and we left Satoshi in the tent and ran forth to a small building.

Mikan suddenly stopped running in front of me. "What? What is it?"

"I heard Ruka saying that Aoi is looking for you. What do you want me to tell her?" Mikan asked.

"I'm at war," I said solemnly.

"Done," she said and we jumped over and landed on the roof on the building.

"What is this building?" I asked.

"The control centre. They think of their tactics and strategies in here. I sense four people in her and umm…seven androids by the computers," Mikan said and I saw her staring on the surface assuming that she's seeing through it. "Good, they think they're winning. I'm glad that Persona and Chibi-chibi can nullify the Dark Community's aura so these idiots can't sense us."

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Burn those computers. I sure your cat-like senses can't detect electronics, just concentrate on the core of their sources and destroy it," Mikan said and I nodded.

I heard some weird ringing noise in my head and my mind roamed the room. I can feel about ten computers, two to three radios and a microphone. All the wires were connecting to this projector on this table which they covered with some blue prints. "I found it," I said.

"Destroy it," Mikan whispered and made a barrier around the building so those men and androids won't be able to come out.

I smiled and just snapped my fingers and we heard an explosive within the dome.

"What's going on?!" A man shouted and Mikan giggled.

"Hey! We can't get out!"

"Ugh! You stupid robots, get us out of here!"

"We're going to get burnt! All the systems are failing!"

"Get water or some dirt and pour it over the fire!"

"We can't get out, smarty pants!"

Mikan I laughed when we heard their cries and screams. I know this is wrong, but the sensation of finally being able to kill them just satisfy me too much. "I'm not satisfied just yet," Mikan grinned at me when she read my mind. "I won't die till my mom does!" With that she dissolved the roof and we both jumped into the room.

"It's her! Yuka-san's child!" One of the men said with their consciousness failing them. "Must not…let her get…to the…controls," He stuttered. Mikan smiled and carried him on air with her palm. She's using her telekinesis Alice.

"Tell me how to program this thing to diffuse all the bombs you placed in the academy's buildings," Mikan said and the guy shook his head. "Never mind," She said and snickered. "Your mind has told me everything I need to know," She said and threw the guy to a broken android by the entrance.

"Ron! Ron! What happened to our navigation system? Is everything ok?" I heard Takashi's voice coming out from a walkie-talkie. Mikan grinned and picked up the walkie-talkie.

"Hello, Takashi-san," Mikan mocked. "Remember dear old me?" She joked and broke the walkie-talkie. "We have to navigate everything, now!" She said and the moment she did, Satoshi came into the tent. "Right on time, Satoshi, dislocate the positions of all the AAO members and make sure they're as near as Damien's troops as possible so we can take them down."

"Got it," Satoshi said and stared into the computer and it switched on by itself. There were numerous red colored dots on the screen and I assume it's the members. "Let's give them a piece of their own poison," Satoshi said and sent and message to each of them to get closer to some of the coordinates where Damien's troops are focusing on.

"Natsume, try and locate Chibi-chibi from the barrier. The barrier will expand once they're nearer," Mikan said and I nodded and rushed to the tent's entrance.

I saw Mikan rushed to a huge flat screen and touched it which made it switch on. "Now where's mother," She asked and started touching each part of the screen. Crap, she's on the way here," I heard her say and start clicking buttons on the keyboard.

"They're here," I called out when I saw numerous men and women rushing to us while laughing and pointed swords at each other.

"I got here first!" One of them shouted.

"Nuh-uh! I did! I passed Mikan Onee-sama's barrier first!"

"No way! I did!"

"No, me!"

"Chibi-chibi!" Mikan shouted.

"Hahaha, yes ma'am!" They said and got into position. And walked into the tent.

"You see all these spots?" Mikan asked and they nodded.

"I want you to get as close to them as possible and shoot these needles at them," Mikan said as she retrieved a lot of needles from Satoshi.

"What's it for?"

"Well, this thing will be able to make me control them. Once you shoot it, the underworld spirits will possess them and be under my command and you'll have comrades," Mikan continued.

"So we'll have more friends?" They asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Sure," Mikan mumbled when she saw a red dot rushing towards our position. "Come on, the faster our problem ends, the faster it is for you to get piggy-back rides from my demons!"

"Yay!" They shouted and received around a hundred needles each. "But what happens if we accidently shoot ourselves?" A man asked.

"Nothing will happen to you since you're already spirits possessing the bodies," Mikan continued and pressed more buttons.

"Awesome! So we can shoot each other?"

"Not unless you don't want to play with my demons!" Mikan shouted and they all giggled.

"Let's go!"

"Who made you our leader?"

"Just go!" Mikan shouted and they disappeared into the wind. Suddenly they appeared on the screens as yellow dots approaching our enemy.

"Wow they're fast," I said.

"As long as there wind, they're indestructible," Mikan said. "Persona!" Mikan called out. "Let my mother and Takashi through. I'll deal with them. It'll only take a few more seconds before I'm done with their position's navigation." Mikan nodded and punched the screen with her fist. "Satoshi, destroy it now! Takashi is making his move!"

Satoshi nodded and freezes the computer. "Natsume, control the amount of fire in here. When I tell you to increase the temperature, do so!" She shouted and I hid behind a small shelf to get hold of the fire more accurately. "He's here," Mikan sneered. "Let the party started."

**Ok, next will be the…third-last chapter? I don't know. I'm aiming for about twenty chapters or is that too much? Uh, either way, I hope you've like what I've done so far. I'm not good at strategy games other than chess and risk and I don't really know how to put about war into words so I hope you'll understand. Thank you for reading.**


	18. Once Upon a War

**Yay! I'm so close to the end! As far as I'm concern! This is the longest story I've ever written and I'm so glad people reads it! Well, here's the eighteenth chapter.**

**Chapter 18: Once Upon a War**

"Created from the dark and brought by angels, I summon you. Ren, Tsu, Shin, Zen, Zii, Mei. Kill all evil and lead with power. Arise," Mikan chanted and before her, a yellow light shone beyond a small rock.

Then, the seven demons appeared before Mikan. Genzou, the leader appeared behind all six of them. "How may we serve you, Master?" Genzou asked and all the demons bowed in respect to Mikan.

"I need you to cover Persona. I want to dispose all the barriers my mother and Takashi did around their soldiers. Those soldiers must be precious to them so I want them dead," Mikan said.

"Consider it done!" Genzou said and all seven demons rushed into different routes to get to those soldiers.

"Mikan nee-san, we've covered the first group. Shizuka and the other two groups are after the ones that are moving away from Damien-san's offence team," A chibi said using his telepathy power to Mikan.

"Good, my mother and Takashi are on the way. Make sure most of the enemies are surrounded," Mikan said and faced Natsume and Satoshi.

"Sakura Mikan," Takashi appeared when he dropped from the air. The air was now breezy and cold. His appearance was colder.

_You are a Fire Alice holder, he's your opponent. Fire beats Ice, right?_ Natsume heard Mikan whispered to him.

_Depends really. A cold air can sometimes blow off the heat._ Natsume reminded and Mikan shot him a glare but it wasn't actually directed towards him but to an empty path where Natsume saw a shadow of a female walking down with a smirk.

Natsume's eyes widened when there were a few more AAO soldiers walking behind Yuka Azumi. _Natsume'll take Takashi, Satoshi'll get those soldiers and my mother is mine to kill!_ Mikan sent the message to Natsume and Satoshi and they nodded.

Yuka Azumi was wearing a regular green trousers with an army designed top and a small light green cap. "Nice to meet you, _Mikan_," She sneered on Mikan's name as though it was something so filthy.

"Mother, how nice of you to join us," Mikan snickered. Satoshi was already in combat mode, standing with his two ice swords at hand and glaring at those soldiers which just chuckled at Satoshi's small body size.

Takashi and Yuka both were paying attention. _Looks like no one wants to fight against me,_ Natsume thought. Satoshi disappeared with the wind and appeared behind those soldiers. Silently, he sliced them to pieces with just a swing of his sword. Blood shattered everywhere but when Satoshi fought them it doesn't seem to be at all like violence.

"Yuka?! Where are our back up?" Takashi asked when he couldn't sense any presence of his men.

"I brought them with me a moment ago!" Yuka turned around and saw blood dripping from Satoshi's hands and twenty dead-sliced bodies lying on the ground. "No way!" Yuka cried and turned back her gaze to Mikan who was smirking.

"Satoshi, return to Damien and hold on to your position until you get my signal," Mikan said and Satoshi ran deep inside the woods. "Let's end this for good!" Mikan gritted her teeth and turned herself to Maaka. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a hibiscus stuck on the hair band and her eyes turned into a deep shade of blood-red.

"I'll take her!" Takashi shouted and was about to attack only until Yuka pulled him back.

"No, she's mine. Take that boy and then join me," Yuka said and held out her palm. Takashi walked past Yuka and stood face-to-face with Natsume. "I am a full master of the Stealing Alice and the Instant Teleportation Alice. With just a slight touch I can steal your Alice," Yuka boasted.

Maaka folded her arms and smiled cunningly. "Really, _mother_? I can steal your Alice without even touching you. And…which Alice do you tend to steal? If you haven't notice, I am the Master of Alices. I have each and every one Alice in this world," Maaka said and Yuka's eyes widen.

"You wench!" Yuka shouted and ran to aim a punch to Maaka only Maaka didn't dodge it but just accepted it.

"Mikan!!!" Natsume shouted. When he was about to run to get to Mikan, Takashi shot ice needles in front of Natsume to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Hyuuga Natsume, you're the weakness behind Mikan's mind. It'd be a great pleasure of killing you," Takashi grinned. _I trust you!_ Natsume heard Mikan say in his mind.

Natsume stood up and made balls of fire around him. It shape shifted into arrows and shoots straight towards Takashi. Takashi made an Ice Barrier around him and the arrow evaporated when it touched the barrier. Takashi bent down and stood up then turned around. He raised his arms and slammed it to the ground.

A rumbling sound startled Natsume and he looked up and saw the Ice Needles shooting down from above. "Don't bother to run, these things are like missiles. They search for heat! And since you have the Fire Alice, you are its main target," Takashi said.

"Thanks for the info, loser," Natsume said and ran towards Takashi.

"Something as stupid as this won't work. Those needles won't attack their creator," Takashi continued.

"Who said I was running to you?" Natsume smirked and ran forth to Yuka Azumi.

"YUKA!!!" Takashi shouted and Yuka turned around and found Natsume heating her body temperature. Natsume made fire around Yuka's position and the Ice Needles changed their course to Yuka and Natsume who was just behind her.

"Maaka!" Natsume shouted and Maaka grinned. Maaka pulled back her hands and turned her body fast and shot her finger pointing to Natsume. Natsume's body temperature suddenly decreased and he felt his Alice draining away from him.

Takashi was running as fast as he could to drag those needles away from Yuka. When Natsume's Alice finally was absorbed to Maaka's hands which turned into an Alice stone, the fire around Yuka disappeared. But Yuka's body temperature was still high since Maaka was now controlling it.

Takashi blocked Yuka and got shot by the needles. "Crap!" He cried and fell to the ground. Minor spots of blood were present.

"Takashi!" Yuka screamed. "You dare do this to your mother?!" Yuka shouted to Maaka.

"Mother? What mother? You're not my mother! You're only possessing my mother's body! Luna Koizumi-chan!" Maaka laughed an evil laugh and Yuka's eyebrows creased.

"How long have you known of this?" Luna asked.

"Three…four years. According to my father, I was to kill my mother if I should stay alive but that isn't the case. It's either me or my mother that should kill _you_," Maaka said and she reverted back to being Mikan.

"You are the threat to my family! You are the threat to my life!" Mikan shouted and held out her palm towards Natsume. The Alice Stone shone in red and Mikan threw it to Natsume and his body absorbed back his power. "Burn Takashi!" Mikan shouted.

"NO!" Luna screamed and teleported herself behind Natsume. "I'll suck your Alice if you do!" Luna shouted when Natsume was about to burn Takashi.

"I don't care!" Natsume screamed and burnt Takashi alive. Luna saw this and instantly bit Natsume's neck. Natsume's scream was horrible and eerie even Mikan had to shut her eyes and ears.

"Die!" Luna screamed and Natsume fell to the ground lifeless. Mikan continued to burn Takashi and Luna's expression was lifeless.

"Takashi! Use your Ice Alice! Use it! Evaporate the fire! Takashi! Takashi! Takashi!" Luna shouted and tried to get through the fire. Mikan continued to make the fire bigger. She heard Takashi's cries in her head. She wanted to stop but Maaka didn't.

"Maaka! Let go of my powers!" Mikan screamed.

"_No I won't! That guy deserves to die!_" Maaka screamed back.

"He didn't do any harm to you! You were the one who killed his wife!" Mikan shouted back.

"_His wife was the one who cursed me to become a lost spirit!_" Maaka shouted back and controlled Mikan's body to make a bigger and hotter fire.

"And you found me! You know I can return you to the other side!" Mikan shouted and Maaka calmed herself.

"_I know…I'm sorry,_" Maaka said and the fire cooled down. Mikan saw Takashi still breathing lightly. She glanced at Natsume who was dead on the ground. She saw Luna crying next to Takashi.

_War only makes people grieve and feel sad. War makes us lose the people we love. War doesn't solve anything._ Mikan walked over to Takashi and sat down. "I'll let the both of you stay together," Mikan said and Luna was controlling her anger to scratch Mikan.

Mikan held her palm over his forehead. And once more, her hand glowed in a dim orange color and Takashi's breathing stopped when Mikan and Luna saw his chest stopped moving.

"What did you do? Why did you kill him?" Luna screamed.

"The both of you don't belong here," Mikan chanted. "He was from the past; you're from another world after you died when Natsume killed you five years ago. Give me back my mother!" Mikan said and a huge gust of wind blew straight behind Mikan and blew Luna's hair.

Mikan looked at Luna so seriously with her eyes gazing. Mikan took small steps towards Luna. "_I'm talking to the spirit inside you, rise,_" Mikan said and Luna passed out. On the ground lay Yuka Azumi's body.

"_Your name shall be Yuka Azumi, your soul shall be painted with the Stealing and Teleportation Alice, and your body shall be protected by my light_," Mikan chanted and the body glowed orange and it disappeared slowly.

"Go to the other world, Koizumi Luna," Mikan said then suddenly the clouds revealed a full moon and it brightened the woods. Mikan stood up and walked over to Natsume.

"_Healing Sun!_" Mikan chanted and the body glowed orange as well. "_Your name shall be Natsume Hyuuga, your soul shall be painted with the Fire Alice and your body shall be protected by my light._" Mikan chanted and the orange glow disappeared slowly.

"Satoshi! Now!" Mikan shouted then suddenly there were sounds of explosions around the school compound. She saw birds flying away from the source of the explosions. Yuka Azumi and Natsume finally woke up but slowly.

"Mikan," Natsume asked when he saw Mikan having slight scratches over her face. "Mikan!" He smiled and Mikan hugged him.

"You're alright," Mikan said and Natsume didn't let go of Mikan one bit. Yuka saw her one and only daughter standing right in front of her.

"Sakura Mikan," Her voice was low but sweet to Mikan.

"Mother," Mikan smiled and ran to hug Yuka.

"Mikan! Thank goodness," Yuka kissed Mikan's cheek countless of times. "They didn't get you! Thank goodness!" Yuka hugged Mikan tighter then finally let go. "Wh-What happened with Takashi and that awful girl, Luna?" Yuka asked when she only saw the body of the soldiers Satoshi killed.

"They're gone. They're far away from us," Mikan smiled. "Come on, Satoshi must be waiting for us," Mikan said and pulled her mother up. Natsume dusted his pants and walked next to Mikan. Yuka held Mikan and Natsume's hands. A few seconds later they appeared behind Damien and Satoshi.

"Mi-chan!" Damien called.

"Mikan!" Satoshi cheered. Mikan saw the ground filled with dead bodies and blood. She saw Lady Sinori coming forward to her and the Chibi-Chibi running around playing with the wind.

"It's over," Mikan said. "It's over," She repeated and Lady Sinori hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're fine, master!" Lady Sinori cried. Damien hugged Suzumiya-san and the Chibi-Chibi hugged each other. Mikan's demons finally came back after fighting next to her father and grandfather.

"What comes after this? I don't think any of us can resume to having a normal school life," Satoshi chuckled then Master Idnos and Master Kirian appeared before them.

"Yuka," Master Idnos whispered.

"Aikawa," Yuka said slowly. "You're…alive," She said and small droplets of tears formed in her eyes. She covered her mouth and Aikawa ran and caught up to Yuka and hugged her. "You're really alive!" She cried and hugged Aikawa tightly.

"H-Hotaru!!!" Mikan shouted and saw Hotaru walking towards her with Ruka and Subaru next to her. Tsubasa and Misaki rushed to get to Mikan. Narumi ran and greeted Yuka and Yuka hugged Narumi tightly. Subaru joined the hugging with Yuka.

Hotaru caught up with Mikan and hugged her. "You're safe," Hotaru whispered slowly. "Thank you," She whispered and sobbed slowly.

"Yeah, I'm safe," Mikan said and hugged Hotaru. Then there were noises when Mikan saw Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, Mochu and others running towards them.

"Did we win?!" Koko asked and Mikan nodded. Kitsuneme flew and started laughing with glee.

"We won!!!" Kitsuneme screamed. Mochu, Sumire and Nonoko were jumping and Yuu made an illusion of fireworks.

"It's over," Natsume whispered and Ruka stood next to him.

"It is," Ruka said.

"It's time to go home," Natsume said.

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked and Natsume stared at him with a sad smile.

"Mikan is going to turn us back into mortals," Natsume said and Ruka looked at Mikan who was laughing and cheering around with everyone. "She's going to take back everyone's Alices. We're going to return to what we were supposed to be, mere humans," Natsume continued. "I can see father again," Natsume said.

"We're going home?" Ruka asked and his voice turned more enthusiastic. "We're really going home!!" Ruka smiled and shot up a fist in the air.

**That's the third-last chapter. Next would be the second last chapter. I hope you've liked how I arrange this story. Thank you for reading.**


	19. Mortality

**Thank you so much for reading this story! Here's the nineteenth chapter.**

**Chapter 19: Mortality**

"Let's celebrate!!!" Mochu screamed. Just last night, the academy has finally defeated its most powerful enemy. And today would be their last day in their Alice life.

"I can finally return to mama!" Anna squealed. And Nonoko joined in her perkiness.

Mikan just sat on this huge couch with Aikawa on her right side and Yuka on her left. "So do you plan on travelling with us?" Yuka asked and Mikan's eyes caught Natsume who was sitting outside with Ruka laughing.

"No, not really. I'm going to go back with Hotaru and stay with Oji-chan," Mikan smiled.

"If you need us, you know how to contact us, right?" Aikawa asked while holding Mikan's hand and Yuka holding her other one.

"We'll visit every public and school holiday! We should start acting like a family from now on," Yuka smiled. "Unless, that is, you want to have your _own_ family," Yuka snickered and Mikan blushed.

"Eh? What own family? You're not planning to live with a boy now, are you?" Aikawa panicked.

"Umm…no, of course not, dad," Mikan shrugged. Her gaze was now locked on Natsume once more. He's smiling, he's laughing, and he's doing all the things he wasn't able to do when he was trapped in the academy. Now all of them are free, Nonoko and Anna were changing e-mails and numbers.

Mikan saw the Chibi-Chibi taking the chances to play with the Demon Hounds and riding on the backs of the demons. The other Chibi-Chibi were putting on make-up over Genzou. _This is for Master Mikan. I shall do anything for Master Mikan._ Genzou chanted to prevent himself from going in rage for the make up.

Kitsuneme was flying all over the school to use his last moments of having an Alice. Mochu was still used to taking things with his Alice and Sumire didn't even care if she loses her powers. Hotaru was making her last bits of inventing before her Inventing Alice disappears.

And Ruka was still with his rabbit; patting it on the head while Natsume feeding it. "We're planning to get officially married next year, Mikan. We sure hope you and your friends could come and visit us here in Tokyo," Aikawa said.

Then Mikan suddenly realizes. "Where's grandpa?" Mikan asked and looked around.

"You mean Master Kirian?" Lady Sinori popped up and asked. "He's down by the sacred rock you placed in the woods. Mikan nodded and thanked her and teleported herself to where Kirian was.

"Kirian Oji-san?" Mikan asked when she saw Kirian sitting down and placing his hand on the rock.

"I never thought there would be a day where global peace would come. You are the light of hope, Mikan," Kirian smiled. "I'm just recalling all the memories I had in this place from the rock."

Mikan smiled and walked to Kirian. "Would you like me to do the honors?" Mikan asked and Kirian smiled and stood up.

"I guess if it's my granddaughter, it wouldn't be called suicidal," Kirian said and folded his arms. "I'm proud to have you in the family, Mikan," Kirian said and Mikan smiled.

Mikan held out her palm as if she was clutching on a throat. Kirian's body shivered slowly but calmly. Kirian started to calm down when he felt his soul slowly being pulled out by Mikan. Mikan stopped for a moment thinking that she shouldn't do it but then again if she doesn't, Kirian will live a useless life. He's lived over a hundred years and he doesn't need to live any longer than that.

"Just continue, I'll be fine. I can see your grandmother now," Kirian smiled and Mikan without mercy pulled out what seems to be a string and Kirian's body disappeared. When the wind blew, it glittered with gold dusts.

"Mikan?" Mikan turned around and found Natsume getting through all the trees. "Good, I've finally found you," He said and chuckled.

"What's up?" Mikan asked.

"Keeping my end of our promise," He said and he clenched his fists tightly. Mikan stared and wondered what in the world was he trying to do. Suddenly, in his hands was a ruby red colored stone. He threw it to Mikan and Mikan caught it.

"Alright, now I won't have anymore regrets," He said and turned back to head to the Academy.

"Na–" Mikan started. She closed her eyes and ran towards Natsume. "Natsume!" She shouted and hugged him from the back. "I'll miss you! I'll really miss you!!!" She cried and tightened her hug with Natsume.

Natsume felt tears falling to his back and blushed slightly. "Those are not the things I wanted to hear," Natsume said solemnly.

Mikan looked up and only saw the back of Natsume. She wants to see his expression. His expression of leaving her for good. Natsume's going far away from her and she's going to be living a life without him once again. "I…love…you," She whispered slowly and tears still fell from her face.

"Thank you," Natsume said and let go of her grip over him and walked towards the Academy.

"Natsume," Mikan fell to the ground and cried waterfalls. Her hair danced with the wind. She saw more fireworks from Yuu's Illusion Alice and Kitsuneme still flying around. She heard laughter and giggles and people screaming 'Kanpai!' and 'Banzai!' a lot.

"Huh, what am I doing crying? This should be a special day for all the people who'd return to their homes," Mikan thought and wiped her tears with her sleeves. She stood up and started touching the trees. She touched the trees and it glowed and formed an octagon shape.

"As the descendant from the Heaven and Hell, I, Mikan Sakura, lord keeper of all Sorcery Powers command this world to return the gift my past ancestors have given out. I shall retrieve them and won't ever release them. From God to the Heavens and from Hell to the Devils, return!" Mikan screamed and there were huge pillars created from the octagonal shape.

Suddenly, there were different colors of smokes flying straight towards the pillar. All the Alices of the world were being collected this moment and Mikan is sitting in the middle of the pillar making sure all the Alices return back to her.

"Aaaaah!!!" Kitsuneme screamed and fell from the sky.

"She's beginning the ritual," Aikawa said and saw the golden pillar deep inside the forest.

"Yeah," Yuka said and held out her palm. She saw light green and pink colored smokes coming out and flying towards the pillar.

Sumire tried her hardest to turn into the cat-dog formation but it didn't work. "I'm human. I'm a human!" She screamed with joy.

Anna saw a pale blue smoke coming out from Nonoko and jumped straight to her. "We're regular humans!" Nonoko smiled and jumped and hugged Anna.

Ruka's Alice left him but the rabbit still remained on his arm as he slowly played with its ears. "I'm human now, Usagi-chan," Ruka said and kissed the rabbit's nose.

_Seven hundred and thirty two more Alices to go. Concentrate Mikan!_ Mikan thought to herself and released more energy to grab all the Alice's of the world.

_I want a life with someone,_ Mikan thought and released more energy. _I want to have fun with this certain someone. A certain someone that would always stay next to me. The special someone that would know me so well that even I myself wouldn't know._

_A certain someone that would share my pains and joy. A special someone that would know my personality from top to bottom. _Mikan thought then suddenly an image of someone appeared in her head. He's tall, ruffles his hair a lot. The thing that makes him so beautiful is his precious smile.

"Natsume," Mikan said and the pillar disappeared. She dropped to the ground and felt all the charges of the Alices merging with her body. "Natsume," Mikan said again and cried slowly. "Natsume," She said once again and finally all the Alices were absorbed. "I love you, Natsume." She finally said and blacked out.

* * *

"Mikan-chan!" Anna screamed with Koko in her arms. She was wearing a light pink sundress and Koko in a formal suit.

"Anna!" Mikan screamed and hugged. "Oh, I missed you!"

"Same here!" Anna shouted and her eyes saw Nonoko by the church entrance with Yuu next to her. "Nonoko!!!" She shouted and Nonoko turned around and ran to hug her.

"Hey, Mikan," Koko greeted with holding a bouquet in his arms. "Where's your mother? I wanted to give her these. Her official marriage after having a daughter for seventeen years." Koko chuckled.

"Place it on that table first. She's wearing the gown right now, She'll be walking down the aisle is a few minutes," Mikan said and greeted more guests. She found Akane and Youichi stepping in front of the entrance and hugged Akane. Then Narumi-sensei and Subaru Imai walked in the room with their tuxedos.

"Mikan-chan!" He said and Mikan giggled and hugged him.

"I heard mom appointed you to be my godfather," Mikan said and he nodded. "I'm glad," She said and hugged him tightly.

"Hotaru's by the car getting out all the presents," Subaru said.

"_All_ the presents? What did you get for my parents?" Mikan asked and saw Hotaru took out a lot of things from the car. There was a huge key, chocolates, gold, a robotic washing machine and a few other stuffs. "Hotaru-chan!" Mikan called out and ran to Hotaru.

"You stupid girl, what did you do with your hair?" Hotaru asked and rearranged the flower beadings over Mikan's hair.

"What do you have there?" Mikan asked.

"All the appliances your parents would need. It's all portable and it could move on its own, it uses a voice activation code so only your parents can use it," Hotaru said and pulled everything on a big trolley. Suddenly Mikan look on the other side of the car and found Ruka.

"Ruka!" She shouted.

"Hi Mikan! Long time no see," He said and hugged Mikan. Mikan was anticipating that his best friend would show up with him but she couldn't see him at all. "Natsume won't be joining us," Ruka said regrettably.

"Wh-Why?" Mikan asked with hopeful eyes.

"He said he doesn't want to see all of us anymore. He's having fun working in a company with his sister right now and both of them are busy," Ruka said and handed Mikan some chocolates as gifts for her parents.

"Thank you, Ruka," Mikan said and lead Ruka and Hotaru to the ceremony. _He won't be joining us, huh? Stupid Natsume!_ Mikan cursed and walked on t the entrance. "I'll be going to get mom now!" Mikan said and rushed and entered the room and saw her mother wearing a beige colored bridal gown. "It's beautiful!" Mikan said and Yuka turned around and smiled.

"Oh, Mikan, thank you. I've dreamt of this day for more than thirty years," Yuka said and rearranged her veil and Mikan helped her. "So is your special someone coming any time soon?" Yuka giggled. Mikan's face fell slowly and silently place the veil in its proper place.

"He won't be coming, he's busy," Mikan said and placed the diamond tiara over the veil. "There," She said and looked at her mother closely. "Dad's going to have a heart attack seeing you like this!" Mikan giggled.

"Oh honey! I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything for you since you were born till now," Yuka hugged Mikan.

"No, the best thing you've ever done for me is that I was able to live and meet all my friends and you," Mikan said and hugged her mother tightly.

"Is the bride ready?" Narumi-sensei knocked on the door lightly and saw Yuka. "Yuka-senpai you look beautiful!" Narumi cried.

"So I've been told. You don't look half bad Narumi!" Yuka chuckled. "Let's go," Yuka determined to get this over with locked arms with Narumi to finally walk the aisle.

Mikan rushed up front with Nonoko and Anna behind her throwing sakura flowers throughout the aisle. Sumire by the piano played the official wedding piece. Mikan giggled when she saw Ruka blushed and Mochu and Koko smiling and looking at her. But she's not the centre of attention today. Her mom is.

Yuka entered the church entrance slowly with Sumire's playing in the background. Everyone stared at Yuka in awe. She was beautiful. Her fitting gown with spaghetti straps sewn down her gown and the diamond ring that lay on her middle finger. Aikawa was on the other end of the other aisle and blushed furiously and Yuka was approaching him nearer.

"We've gathered here today to unite these two holy souls into a bond," Subaru started. He started off with the long bible words and continued with the oaths. Yuka stated that she had loved Aikawa even when he was the wackiest and the clumsiest person she ever met. But the thing that shines about him the most is his ever-so-kind heart. He cared for all who knows him and those who doesn't and Aikawa said something that was as close as her.

Mikan's tears welled up lightly and Aikawa and Yuka giggled slightly when Subaru made a mistake with his words. "Do you Yuka Azumi take Aikawa Sakura as your lawfully wedded husband?" Subaru asked and Yuka smiled.

"I do," Yuka smiled.

"And do you Aikawa Sakura take Yuka Azumi as your lawfully wedded wife?" Subaru asked Aikawa.

"I do," Aikawa grinned.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Subaru said and closed the bible. Aikawa removed the veil and kissed Yuka. After they ended the kiss everyone screamed and shouted. Mochu and Kitsuneme threw confetti everywhere and Koko lead the crowd with the clapping. They walked down the aisle together hand-in-hand.

"It's beautiful," Mikan said and everyone nodded. Everyone gather at the garden for the buffet with the huge cake. "Get together everyone!" Mikan said and they gathered to take a picture with everyone.

Mikan took pictures of Yuka and Aikawa cutting the cake. Yuka feeding Aikawa the cake. Aikawa splats the icing on Yuka's face and started a small cake fight. "It's time to throw the bouquet!" Yuka shouted and all the single girls crowded to catch the bouquet.

Mikan crowded along with Nonoko and Anna to see which one of them would get married first. They started pushing each other to get to a good position. Hotaru didn't bother to join the huge crowd of girls.

Yuka was looking and the crowd and one person who was standing at the back caught her eye and she grinned. She turned around and held the bouquet tightly. "Ready?" Yuka asked and threw the bouquet back.

Mikan and Anna started fighting and jumping to get the bouquet but it landed in the soft hands of the person Yuka intended to throw to. "Natsume," Mikan said and found Natsume with the bouquet in his hands. Everyone blushed when they saw how Natsume looked in that tuxedo with his ruby earring shining in the sun.

"Wow, looks like I'm getting married next. Who should I marry with?" Natsume chuckled. He walked through the crowd slowly with the bouquet in one hand and his other hand in his pocket.

"Natsume," Mikan said and Natsume kneeled before her. He took out his hand from his pocket and produced a small box and opened it.

Inside was an identical jewel to Natsume's earring only it's as a ring. "Will you marry me, Mikan Sakura?" Natsume smirked when he saw Mikan blushed furiously.

"Go Mikan go!" Anna giggled.

"Come on Mikan!" Ruka shouted and Yuu and Mochu chuckled slowly.

"Yes," Mikan said and Natsume hugged Mikan tightly.

"I missed you!" Natsume said and hugged her tightly.

"It's not the thing I wanted to hear," Mikan repeated the thing he said a year ago.

"Of course not," Natsume said and kissed Mikan. "I love you." Natsume said and everyone cheered.

"Woohoo Mikan!!!" Kitsuneme shouted. Out of the blue, Mikan used her Alice and created fireworks over them. Her parents hugged each other when they saw Mikan being so happy.

"Good timing, Natsume!" Ruka shouted.

"Thanks for stalling the time, Ruka," Natsume said and kissed Mikan once again.

**Okay, was that alright? Did I put enough of a happy atmosphere around the story? Help?! Do you think I should put a little future thing in the next chapter or end it now? Thank you for reading!**


	20. Happy End

**At last, at last, at last!!! The final chapter! Kyaaaaaan!!! So happy!**

**Chapter 20: Happy End**

"Oi, Mikan!"

With her usual long auburn hair and her big twinkly olive eyes, she turned around and saw Natsume running towards her. She smiled and stood still while waiting for him to reach her.

"Natsume!" Mikan said and hugged Natsume slowly. "You're back safely." Mikan said and Natsume smiled.

Natsume tilted his head and looked around. "Ne, where's Akira?" Natsume looked around.

"Aki-chan!!!" Mikan shouted and a boy running around the playground smiled and waved. He had raven-colored hair and deep crimson eyes. He continued to run when a little blonde haired girl was running behind him with a camera at hand. She had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes wearing an orange sundress.

"Hey, stop chasing me!" Akira shouted and ran faster.

"Not until you take a picture with me!" The girl shouted back.

Akira stopped in his pace when he saw Natsume next to Mikan. "Dad!" He shouted and ran towards Natsume. "You're back!"

Natsume smiled and picked the boy up when he reached his feet. "Ah, Akira, how've you been after I went on a business trip for a month?" Natsume asked.

"I'm fine, but that strange girl keeps on following me everyday in school. Can you scold her parents, please?" Akira smiled.

"Yes Hyuuga, do you dare scold me?" A woman walked up to Mikan and Natsume with a baby in her arms. She had shoulder-length raven hair and deep purple eyes wearing a red blouse and three-quarter jeans. A blonde man was walking next to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Mama, Akira-kun won't take pictures with me!" The girl cried.

"That's because you always show it to other girls and all the girls start calling me names!" Akira stuck his tongue out.

Natsume placed Akira down and Mikan walked over to hug the woman. "It's good to see you again, Natsume," The blonde man said and held out his hand. Natsume grinned and shook it but instantly pulled him into a big hug.

"It's good to see you too, Ruka," Natsume said and let him go from the hug. "Your daughter is exactly the same as your wretched wife," Natsume snickered.

"Yeah and how did your son happen to be somewhat like me?" Ruka asked and chuckled. "So what have you been doing? Other than helping Mikan with controlling Akira's Alice that is," Ruka asked.

"Business, if you've forgotten, I'm your wife's business partner," Natsume reminded. "Akira's Alice is growing rapidly; I still don't understand why Mikan won't suck the Alice out of him."

"Forget it Natsume, it's been six years, she knows what she's doing. Want to go have a drink? I've called in Koko and Mochu to come over to Yuu's and Nonoko's Restaurant and Bar tonight. We could finally celebrate your anniversary today since you missed out to come back on time yesterday," Ruka smirked. Natsume smiled and knocked fists with Ruka.

"I'll see you tonight then. After I put Akira to sleep," Natsume replied and Ruka nodded.

"Ne Hotaru, how come you could have two children before me?" Mikan whined.

"Ask Hyuuga, don't ask me. I'm not the one producing the seeds for your child," Hotaru said casually.

Mikan's face flushed and turned beet red. "Hotaru! How can you say that so casually in front of a child?!" Mikan shouted and Hotaru laughed.

"It's good to see you again, Mikan," Hotaru said and hugged Mikan lightly without crushing her baby.

"So what's his name?" Mikan asked and bent to get a closer look on the baby.

"Hiro," Hotaru smiled and poked the baby's nose. "Hiro Nogi," Hotaru repeated and smiled when the baby giggled as Mikan tickled its stomach.

Then Mikan suddenly look up when she heard some kind of gunshot. She turned around and saw Akira's hand in front of him with Hotaru's daughter on the ground crying. "Akira! Amanatsu!" Mikan shouted and ran towards Akira.

All the other kids at the playground got scared and started to run to their mothers or nannies. Mikan held out her palm in the air and closed her eyes shut. "Time!" She shouted and the world stopped moving.

"Wow! How'd you do that, mom?" Akira asked and grinned when he saw everyone frozen at their spot. Mikan plastered an angry face towards Akira and he shivered.

"I told you not to use your Alice in public. Even when I told you you're close to being a good Alice Master don't mean you can use it any time you feel like it," Mikan scolded.

"But Amanatsu always bother me, I can't stand it!" Akira complained.

Mikan shook her head slowly and ruffled Akira's hair. "We'll discuss about this later." Mikan said and walked over to the crying Amanatsu. She was bleeding very badly after Akira blasted two huge fire balls straight at her.

Mikan touched the girl's forehead and the blood faded so did the wound. She touched Amanatsu's legs and arms and the side of her cheek and Amanatsu was all cleaned up from the bleeding. "Next time, control your anger," Mikan reminded Akira and he nodded.

"_Memora Erasis!_" Mikan chanted and a huge orange glow surrounded the whole park. "Time!" Mikan shouted and the world started moving again.

"Amanatsu!" Ruka shouted but then realized that his daughter was just fine. "Eh?" He asked in confusion and looked at Natsume.

"Whose fault do you think that is?" Natsume smirked and Ruka chuckled.

"Oh goodness, what happened? What are you doing here Pi-chan? There's another hour to play," A mother said and her son smiled and went back to the playground as did the other children.

"I'm sorry," Akira said and bowed properly.

Amanatsu plastered an evil grin and placed her hands on her hips. "To pay back for what you did, you'll have to take twenty pictures with me!" Amanatsu smiled.

Akira's eyes widen and his face turned pale. "Iyada! No! Get away from me!" Akira returned back to his wild chase of no end.

Mikan and Hotaru laughed lightly when they saw their kids running around. "You are coming to your dinner celebration, aren't you?" Hotaru asked.

"Is there a way of getting out of it?" Mikan playfully asked and Hotaru shook her head. "Then I guess I'll have to come." Mikan smiled and hugged one of Hotaru's arms that weren't carrying the baby.

"Oi Mikan, let's go, I've got a few presents for Akira back in the apartment," Natsume said and Mikan nodded.

"Aki-chan! Dad and I are leaving now, let's go!" Mikan shouted and Akira punched his fists in the air since he could finally leave Amanatsu. He ran forth and grabbed both Mikan and Natsume's arms and continued running faster and not look back.

"Oi, Akira!" Natsume shouted when his boy had the strength and speed to pull both his parents out of the park.

"Aki-chan! Don't run too fast! Other people can see you!" Mikan shouted

"Then teleport us, mom!" Akira smirked and Mikan huffed.

"You naughty kid!" Mikan laughed and closed her eyes and Akira, Natsume and her disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Mikan was back in the kitchen making coffee while Natsume and Akira was in the living room opening presents. "Sorry for not being able to come home for your birthday yesterday, Akira," Natsume said and Akira hugged him.

**(A/N: Yeah, Mikan and Natsume's anniversary is on the same day as Akira's birthday. After a year of getting married, they got Akira.)**

"It's alright; at least you got me these presents! I'm really not upset!" Akira giggled and Natsume wrestled Akira on the sofa. With Akira's super strength, Natsume couldn't even lay a small punch on his own son.

"Now, now, no more wrestling. Akira, stop twisting your father's arms," Mikan said and she laid the coffee and cakes on the table.

"Not until he gives me another present for winning against him," Akira said and started to pull on Natsume's arm on his back.

"You won't win little guy," Natsume smirked and burnt his own body with his Fire Alice. Akira felt the temperature risen and jumped off of his father and started rolling on the floor because of the terrible heat.

"Uwa! No fair! You're not supposed to use your Alice against me! Mom told us that!" Akira shouted and clenched his fists when Natsume just stuck out his tongue.

"Stop it you two," Mikan said and touched Natsume's forehead and Akira's forehead. "There, you're suspended from using your Alice for a month." Mikan said and passed Natsume his coffee and Akira his hot chocolate and chocolate fudge cake. "So how was Hotaru's company down by Australia?" Mikan asked and Natsume laughed.

"You wouldn't believe how those workers were taking the pain of being replaced by machines. I had to walk all over the town to retrieve those workers to get other jobs. Some even refused to take another job since they don't have the skill," Natsume said solemnly. "I really want to help them. I know that five years ago, you made sure there are no more poor people in this world and everyone is equal, but some people like Imai is refusing to pay up to other people and wants to keep her money."

"Don't worry. The bank has a limit. They'll tell Hotaru that the money has been shipped over to her account but was actually transferred to those workers account," Mikan said and took a sip of her coffee.

"What'll happen when Hotaru realize that her money isn't increasing?" Natsume asked.

"I'll figure something out. For the time being, I need to place some kind of drug that could make her slightly less money-crazy," Mikan said and ate her cake slowly and Natsume joined her.

"Hey dad, how did you create the fire balls and shift them into an arrow. Mom told me the story of when you and she were fighting for this place called the Alice Academy," Akira said and Natsume faced Mikan and she shrugged her shoulders.

"He has the right to know," Mikan said and went to the kitchen to turn off the fire off the kettle.

"You imagine them to turn into arrows, but you need to have the intention to kill someone, then the balls will shape shift," Natsume said. "In this time of day, you don't need to learn that skill yet," Natsume said and pulled Akira's cheeks. "Cut down on your sugar treats! You're getting fat every time I get back from my business trips."

"Ne, dad, why don't you stay and work in Japan like mom? I mean, we're practically rich, why do we need more money? Mom can shift money into our account any day and in any amount," Akira said and finished his hot chocolate. "Don't you want to stay with mom forever?"

"You've got a big mouth for a small kid," Natsume said and leaned on the sofa and closed his eyes.

_Flashback_

Inside the box was an identical jewel to Natsume's earring only it's was a ring. "Will you marry me, Mikan Sakura?" Natsume smirked when he saw Mikan blushed furiously.

"Yes," Mikan said and Natsume hugged Mikan tightly.

"I missed you!" Natsume said and hugged her tightly.

"It's not the thing I wanted to hear," Mikan repeated the thing he said a year ago.

"Of course not," Natsume said and kissed Mikan. "I love you." Natsume said and pecked her on the lips.

"You're really late, do you know that?" Mikan giggled and hugged Natsume as everyone clapped their hands with their marriage announcement.

"I'd never miss the chance to see you, you know that?" Natsume said. "Hey, _mother_! _Father_! I'll be taking your daughter's hand in marriage, what do you say to that?" Natsume chuckled.

"Natsume! You could at least be formal to them!" Mikan scolded.

"It's alright, Mikan-chan," Aikawa said and smiled. "I give you my blessings, Natsume Hyuuga," Aikawa smiled and clapped his hands slowly and Yuka nodded her head in agreement.

"Looks like your prediction were right from before, Mikan. We're really going to have a happy ending!" Natsume smiled and kissed Mikan.

_End of Flashback_

"Natsume?" Mikan asked and Natsume finally turned his attention to her. "I've sent Akira to Narumi-sensei's place for him to take care of while we go for the celebration. Hotaru sent Amanatsu and Hiro there too," Mikan said gave a small peck on Natsume's lips. "Looks like you had a good sleep," Mikan smiled.

Natsume grinned and pulled Mikan to sit on his lap. He placed his head closer to hers and pulled her into a deeper kiss. Natsume loved her, her sweet scent, her sweet lips and her sweet personality. How could anyone resist someone like her? "Alright, enough playing, let's go. Ruka and Hotaru are getting furious," Mikan smiled and Natsume manage to kiss her one last time before he stood up.

"I'm too tired to walk to the room, just change my clothes for me, would you, Mikan?" Natsume asked with a smirk.

"I'm neither a witch nor a magician, Natsume. You've got hands and you've got feet, do it yourself," Mikan smiled and adjusted her pink sheath dress with slight frills on the bottom just above her knee. She puffed up her hair and wore a pink shade lipstick. Natsume came back out from the room in a perfect tuxedo suit.

"I'm guessing that's the seventh time you've worn that tuxedo. You only wear it to our wedding and our anniversaries," Mikan giggled. Natsume smiled and hugged Mikan from the back.

"I was only able to hug and kiss you freely seven years ago. After the war, we were free. All thanks to you," Natsume said and kissed Mikan's cheek.

"I was only able to do it because of you," Mikan replied and kissed Natsume's nose. "Come on, let's go. I can hear Ruka's thoughts saying how late we are," Mikan giggled and teleported them to the lobby of their apartment.

"Finally!" Ruka said. "We've been waiting for nearly a half hour," Ruka said. "It's going to take us twenty minutes to drive from here to Yuu's bar," Ruka said and folded his arms. "We better get going."

"Who ever said we were driving?" Mikan asked. Hotaru rushed from the restroom and stood next to Ruka. Mikan closed her eyes shut and they disappeared with the wind.

* * *

"To Natsume and Mikan! May you continue to stay together like this, forever!" Mochu toasted and everyone clanked their glasses.

"Cheers!" They said in unison and drank the red wine that Yuu prepared. "So Mikan, how's your global peace project going on?" Yuu asked.

"Fine I guess, I mean, it's peaceful now isn't it?" Mikan asked and everyone laughed.

"I heard your son Akira has the same Alice as Natsume, is that right?" Sumire asked and Mikan nodded. "Why didn't you take back his Alice? You said you don't want anymore mayhem in this world."

"I couldn't," Mikan said. "There must be an Alice heir in this world or else humans will seize to exist," Mikan continued to drink her glass of wine and asked Yuu to pour some more. "I've taught him the basics of holding the Fire Alice. Natsume isn't home so he couldn't teach him much."

"Not anymore," Natsume said and everyone looked at him. "I'm staying with Mikan from now on. Like you guys said, forever." Natsume said and pulled Mikan's shoulder closer to him.

"Looks like it's a good time for me to tell you the news," Mikan said and everyone paid their attention to her. "I'm…pregnant," Mikan said and everyone's jaws dropped; including Natsume's.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Natsume asked.

"Well, we only manage to do it once five months ago. Now I'm about five months pregnant. I didn't want to tell you 'cause it might bother your job," Mikan said.

"I will so kill you when we're back at home," Natsume said and hugged Mikan.

"Congratulations, Mikan," Nonoko said followed by Anna.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Misaki asked.

"Well, I had dreams of snakes for the past couple of months and the doctor said dreams of snakes means that it could be a girl," Mikan said and Ruka hugged her.

"Congratulations Mikan-chan," He said and Hotaru nodded her head.

"Does anyone else have good news? Hotaru suddenly asked. Sumire elbowed lightly to Mochu. Mochu made a face and Sumire strike a glare to him and he obliged.

"Well, to tell you the truth, the both of us are getting married next month," Mochu said and Nonoko and Anna squealed.

"Finally! I thought you guys would never stop dating and settle down already!" Koko chuckled.

"I guess this year is full of good things," Natsume said and everyone agreed. He held up his glass and everyone did the same. "Cheers to all of the blessings that were given to us by the Heavens." Natsume said and everyone shouted 'cheers' once again.

_Meanwhile…_

"Akira! Stop running!" Narumi shouted. "Amanatsu, stop chasing Akira!" Narumi scolded. "Ah, shh…shh…stop crying little Hiro!" Narumi patted and carried Hiro in his arms while trying his best to chase Amanatsu to prevent her from getting to Akira.

"MIKAAAAAAAAAN!!!! HEEEEEELPPP!!!!" Narumi screamed.

**Well that was the last chapter. How'd you like it? Not satisfying? Well, I was planning to write a short extra chapter about Akira's future or something. Maybe in a sequel? I don't know. Anyway, I thank everyone who's read this story. Arigatou gozaimashta!**


End file.
